The Darkest Passion
by Diy94
Summary: [Chap 14 Up] Perjuangan Yoongi tidak berhenti begitu saja. Bertahan menjadi selir bagi Raja Jimin sangatlah sulit / Boy's Love / Jimin x Yoongi. DLDR! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kecil yang ragu itu terpaksa harus tetap ia bawa melewati jajaran para prajurit kerjaan yang berbaris rapi disisi kanan - kirinya. Beberapa orang pengawal dibelakangnya pun tak luput memberikan penjagaan yang ketat agar lelaki yang berjalan penuh keraguan itu tetap berada dibawah pengawasan mereka. Tanpa mempedulikan raut ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajah laki - laki tersebut. Mau dibawa kemanapun, ia hanya pasrah. Hingga saat seseorang dihadapannya menghentikan langkah para pengawal dan otomatis membuatnya ikut berhenti.

"Min Yoongi"

Yoongi. Laki - laki yang baru saja disebut namanya itu, walaupun sangat jelas bahwa ia sedang ketakutan, namun ia tidak terkejut sedikitpun. Ia yakin, jika hampir semua orang di kerajaan yang ia pijak saat ini pasti sudah mengerti kenapa dirinya sengaja dipaksa keluar dari rumahnya di desa dan ikut pergi kesini.

"Raja Jimin sudah menunggu didalam. Silakan masuk"

Pelayan kerajaan itu menepikan tubuhnya, hingga saat ini Yoongi dapat melihat pintu besar dan tinggi berwarna _maroon_ dengan ukiran berwarna emas tepat berada dihadapannya. Tanpa bertanya, dalam diam Yoongi melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Masih dengan raut ketakutannya.

Setelah Yoongi berada dalam ruangan itu, Yoongi bisa melihat sang raja sudah duduk bersila dengan penuh wibawa. Ditemani oleh seorang wanita cantik disampingnya yang Yoongi yakini ia adalah sang permaisuri. Dan juga ada seorang laki - laki yang mungkin sudah seumuran ayahnya duduk disudut lain ruangan itu. Mungkin itu pelayan pribadi sang raja. Yoongi melangkah mendekat dan duduk tepat dihadapan Jimin dengan meja kecil berada diantara mereka.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa saat ini kau berada disini bukan?"

Yoongi mengangguk kaku menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Memancarkan raut ketakutan berlipat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Sesuai perjanjian antara ayahmu dan pihak kerajaan, jika saat ayahmu meninggal dunia dan hutangnya belum lunas, kau sebagai keturunan satu - satunya harus mau bekerja di kerajaan ini sebagai pelayan. Tanpa digaji, hingga hutang keluargamu terlunasi" ucap Jimin tanpa basa - basi lagi.

Yoongi menelan kasar ludahnya. Ia baru saja membuktikan desas - desus jika raja yang memimpin kerjaan ini memanglah sangat angkuh dan tamak akan kekayaan. Yoongi tidak habis pikir, kenapa ayahnya sampai senekat ini meminjam uang pada kerajaan untuk mengobati penyakit ibunya dulu. Yoongi merasakan pilu lagi saat ia mengingat ibunya tak kunjung sembuh waktu itu, dan akhirnya ibunya meninggal dunia. Setelah kematian ibunya, Yoongi dan ayahnya harus bekerja lebih keras untuk menutupi hutangnya pada kerjaan. Yoongi tidak tahu berapa jumlah hutang ayahnya, mungkin sangat banyak. Mengingat hampir dua tahun dan hutang ayahnya belum lunas juga. Yoongi semakin meringis dibuatnya, terbayang wajah menua sang ayah yang rela bekerja dari pagi sampai pagi dengan tubuh ringkihnya dan membawanya pada kematian karena kelelahan bekerja. Dan semuanya berakhir dengan Yoongi berada disini.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya, Tuanku?" tanya Yoongi ragu - ragu.

"Tentu" sang raja menjawab cepat.

"Berapa lama kira - kira aku harus bekerja disini hingga hutang ayahku terlunasi?"

Sang raja terlihat mengerutkan dahi. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum miring terukir dibibir raja angkuh itu.

"Itu...tergantung padaku. Seberapa lama kau akan bekerja disini dan menganggap hutang ayahmu lunas, semua tergantung kemauanku"

"B-bagaimana bisa begitu?!" setelah kalimat Jimin selesai tanpa sadar Yoongi berteriak. Dan membuat sang permaisuri yang sedari tadi tenang menjadi sedikit terlonjak kaget. Sedangkan Jimin semakin memperjelas seringaiannya. Yoongi baru tahu, jika sosok raja ini selain angkuh dan tamak, ternyata juga sangat licik.

"Hm. Kau berani berteriak padaku, Yoongi?" ucap Jimin tenang namun berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang. Ia sangat sadar jika baru saja ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"M-maafkan aku" Yoongi menunduk dalam. Jari - jari mungilnya kini saling meremas menandakkan Yoongi sangat ketakutan. Bisa saja setelah ini sang raja berteriak murka padanya serta menyuruh prajuritnya untuk membawa Yoongi dan ia akan dihukum mati karena berani membentak pemimpin kerajaan.

Namun kenyataannya diluar ekspektasi seorang Yoongi. Suara lembut sang raja lah yang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Yoongi"

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap manik tajam Jimin dengan mata sayunya yang penuh kewaspadaan.

"Aku bisa saja menawarkan sesuatu padamu, dan mungkin itu bisa membuatmu menjadi sedikit senang mendengarnya"

"Apa maksud Tuanku?"

Yoongi mengernyit bingung mendengar kalimat Jimin. Tawaran? Tawaran seperti apa maksud raja satu ini?

Jimin tersenyum semakin angkuh. Sesaat ia menghela napas dan setelahnya mengucapkan kalimat yang seketika merubah keadaan. Membuat udara seakan kering disekitar Yoongi yang membuatnya tercekat dan sulit bernapas.

"Jika kau tidak mau bekerja disini sebagai pelayan, aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai-" Jimin tersenyum sekali lagi. "-selir baruku" lanjutnya yang membuat Yoongi menjadi lupa dimana ia berpijak saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Saya kembaliiiiiii~ dengan cerita baru bertemakan kerajaan hehehehe.. sebenernya ini request dari adik kecil tercintah saya yang selalu ngecap dirinya polos/ga/ yang minta dibuatin minyun versi kerajaan2 gitu. Padahal yang nulis bego banget kalo genre kolosal/? gini jadi maap yak kalo aneh fiksinya, padahal baru segini hueh**

 **Chap ini sengaja dibuat pendek, mo liat respon dulu.. kalo ada yang minat silakan review, walopun cuma satu dua orang pasti bakal dilanjutin kok :D**

 **Ok sekian saja**

 **Papaiiiii~**

 **Salam miniminers!**

ⓒ **Diy**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika kau tidak mau bekerja disini sebagai pelayan, aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai-" Jimin tersenyum sekali lagi. "-selir baruku" lanjutnya yang membuat Yoongi menjadi lupa dimana ia berpijak saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?!"

Itu bukan suara pekikan Yoongi, melainkan wanita yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, sang permaisuri. Yoongi tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, karena semua kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan tertahan ditenggorokannya.

"Tapi Tuanku, dia itu-" sang permaisuri menahan napasnya sejenak. Melirik tajam pada Yoongi yang duduk gelisah diseberangnya.

"Lelaki. Dan yang pasti, dia itu miskin" suara bernada tajam itu tepat menusuk hati Yoongi. Benar kata permaisuri, Yoongi itu lelaki dan tidak seharusnya diminta menjadi selir. Terlebih Yoongi adalah orang miskin.

Terlihat Jimin tak sedikitpun menatap mata permaisurinya saat pendampingnya itu berbicara. Jimin tetap memperhatikan Yoongi yang semakin gelisah disana. Jimin berdehem, dan kemudian memilih memutus pandangannya pada Yoongi. Beralih menatap sang permaisuri.

"Aku tidak sedang meminta pendapatmu, permaisuri Seokjin" suara datar milik Jimin membuat Seokjin yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan marahnya, kali ini benar - benar tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Tapi Tuanku. Aku sebagai permaisuri disini tidak setuju jika Tuanku memilih dia sebagai selir baru Tuanku. Tuanku boleh meminta wanita manapun untuk dijadikan selir. Seperti yang sebelumnya Tuanku lakukan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengeluh, aku mencoba mengerti keinginan Tuanku. Tapi tidak untuk dia, dia itu lelaki. Aku tidak setuju" kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Seokjin. Wajahnya memerah dan napasnya terengah. Seokjin pikir ini ada kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia utarakan pada sang raja yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama lebih dari tujuh tahun ini.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu selama ini permaisuri. Tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak main - main. Aku ingin menjadikan Yoongi sebagai selirku" Jimin masih mempertahankan suara datarnya. Menatap kedalam mata Seokjin yang sudah mulai berkaca - kaca.

"Aku tahu. Selama ini Tuanku tidak pernah mencintaiku, terlebih aku-" Seokjin mengusap kasar air mata diwajah cantiknya. "-aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada Tuanku" Seokjin semakin bergetar dalam bicaranya. "Tapi aku mohon, jangan sakiti aku dengan menjadikannya sebagai selir" Seokjin tidak peduli lagi dengan keberadaan Yoongi dan juga pelayan pribadi Jimin yang ada disatu ruangan dengan mereka. Seokjin sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang mengganggu perasaannya.

Jimin menggeram rendah sambil memejamkan matanya. Jimin selalu lemah saat membicarakan keturunan. Walaupun ia menikah dengan Seokjin karena perjodohan dari kedua orang tua mereka, namun Jimin juga mengharapkan keturunan dari pernikahannya ini. Dan sayangnya Seokjin tidak bisa memberikan itu pada Jimin.

"Apa masih kurang? Aku dan enam selir lain untuk Tuanku? Apa karena kami tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada Tuanku maka Tuanku bosan dan memilih berpaling?" tanya Seokjin berani.

"Permaisuri lupa? Aku belum menemukan _**Hwa-bin**_ diantara mereka. Dan jangan bicara macam - macam. Hentikan saja omong kosongmu itu permaisuri. Aku akan tetap menikahi Yoongi, dan tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan gugup raja dan permaisuri itu berdebat dihadapannya. "Termasuk kau, Yoongi" tunjuk Jimin dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar. Kenapa semua menjadi semakin rumit? Kepala Yoongi tiba - tiba saja pusing memikirkan jika dia benar - benar akan menjadi selir dari seorang raja bernama Jimin tersebut.

"T-tapi kenapa harus saya Tuanku?" Yoongi mencoba mencari jawaban dari alasan sang raja ingin menikahinya.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu. Jangan banyak tanya. Karena aku tidak suka sesuatu yang rumit. Kau ada dua pilihan, bersedia menjadi selirku dan tinggal disini lalu rumahmu satu - satunya itu akan aman. Atau jika kau menolak, aku pastikan rumah peninggalan orang tuamu itu akan hangus besok pagi" ancam Jimin. Yoongi benar - benar tidak punya pilihan lain. Yoongi tidak punya apa - apa lagi sekarang. Bahkan harga dirinya pun sudah tidak berlaku disini.

"Tuanku!" Seokjin kembali menyalak. Apa hebatnya Yoongi sampai - sampai Jimin menjadi terobsesi pada laki - laki itu?

"Kubilang berhenti, Kim Seokjin!" bentak Jimin telak. Dan membuat Seokjin mengatupkan rapat bibirnya yang bergetar. Jimin pun berdiri lalu menghadap pada pelayan pribadinya yang sudah ikut berdiri juga.

"Tuan Lee, persiapkan semuanya. Pastikan besok acaranya berjalan dengan lancar" titah Jimin pada pelayan pribadinya.

"Baiklah, Tuanku" pria tua itu menunduk hormat dan mengikuti Jimin keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan permaisurinya dan juga Yoongi.

Sepeninggal Jimin, Seokjin masih saja duduk ditempatnya dengan raut wajah yang tersakiti. Jika boleh jujur, Yoongi yang melihatnya ingin sekali mengucapkan beribu maaf pada sang permaisuri. Namun tatapan kebencian itu membuat Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya. Yoongi bisa melihat perlahan wanita cantik dan anggun itu bangkit dari duduknya. Perlahan berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti dihadapannya. Mau tak mau Yoongi mendongak untuk dapat melihat pendamping raja yang cantiknya luar biasa itu. Namun tak disangkanya tangan lembut permaisuri yang selama ini Yoongi idamkan sebagai lelaki normal itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut kini malah mencengkeram dagunya dengan erat. Membuat Yoongi meringis merasakan nyeri disekitar rahangnya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seolah aku ini menyedihkan. Kau seharusnya sadar, kaulah yang paling menyedihkan! Dasar lelaki tak punya harga diri!" Yoongi menggeram, perkataan Seokjin benar - benar menyakiti hatinya. Tapi Yoongi juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menerima ataupun menolak tak ada pilihan yang menguntungkan baginya.

"Akan kupastikan, kau akan jauh dari kata bahagia disini" setelah mengucapkannya, entah sengaja atau tidak air mata Seokjin dan Yoongi turun bersamaan. Yoongi tahu, Seokjin pasti sangat tersakiti karenanya. Tapi Seokjin tidak mau tahu jika Yoongi juga pihak yang tersakiti disini.

Seokjin melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yoongi. Memilih keluar dari ruangan itu dan menenangkan diri. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang tengah meratapi nasibnya yang sangat menyedihkan.

.

Saat Yoongi ingin pulang ke rumahnya setelah pertemuannya dengan sang raja, para pengawal kerajaan melarangnya keluar dari kerajaan. Mereka bilang itu perintah dari Jimin. Yoongi berontak dan memaksa ingin pulang, namun karena kelancangannya itu Yoongi harus rela diseret dan dimasukkan ke dalam kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya kelak. Sendiri dan terkunci dari luar hingga malam hari. Sesekali ada pelayan kerajaan yang datang dan mengantarkan makanan ataupun baju untuk Yoongi. Dalam diam Yoongi tetap menerima itu semua.

Yoongi menangis semalaman di dalam kamar itu. Mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan lemah. Kenapa orang - orang sepertinya selalu diperlakukan seperti mereka tidak pantas untuk menolak? Bukankah setiap orang punya hak untuk hidup mereka, entah mereka kalangan bangsawan ataupun rakyat biasa? Yoongi kembali menyesalinya. Takdir membawanya menjadi orang lemah yang terpaksa mengikuti bagaimana dengan kejamnya takdir itu mempermainkan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang begitu tidak diinginkan oleh Yoongi. Pagi - pagi sekali, kamar Yoongi sudah didatangi oleh dua orang wanita cantik yang sepertinya adalah para perias wajah kerajaan itu. Yoongi tidak perlu dibangunkan karena memang dari semalam ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Matanya yang sudah sayu itu terlihat semakin sayu dan bengkak. Kesan hitam dibawah matanya semakin memperlihatkan kondisi Yoongi yang menyedihkan.

"Selir Min, anda harus bersiap. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai" kedua wanita itu yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya membujuk Yoongi untuk keluar dari selimutnya dan bersedia untuk dirias.

"Aku tidak mau. Bisakah kalian membantuku saja untuk keluar dari sini?"

Bodoh. Yoongi tahu itu permintaan bodoh. Tapi kekalutan perasaannya membuat kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yoongi.

"Maaf selir Min. Kami tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tolonglah, kami pasti akan celaka jika kami tidak segera membawa selir Min keluar dari kamar ini menuju aula kerajaan" wajah memelas wanita itu mulai membuat Yoongi luluh. Tidak, Yoongi tidak boleh merepotkan orang lain karena keegoisannya. Raja Jimin itu jahat, dia bisa melakukan apa saja jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Dan Yoongi tidak ingin dua wanita ini celaka karenanya. Akhirnya Yoongi bersedia keluar dari selimutnya dan disambut senyuman yang mengembang dari dua wanita yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Sekarang selir Min mandi dulu. Kami sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda" salah satu dari wanita itu membawa Yoongi menuju ruang lain yang disebut kamar mandi. Yoongi melihat sebuah bejana yang berukuran besar dengan air yang mengeluarkan uap hangat dan beberapa kelopak bunga yang bertabur disana.

Jika biasanya calon pengantin akan dibantu mandi oleh pelayan agar terlihat lebih mempesona, untuk Yoongi, ia harus melakukannya sendiri mengingat ia adalah laki - laki dan tidak mungkin wanita tadi membantunya untuk mandi.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, walaupun kesan hitam dibawah matanya itu belum hilang. Yoongi duduk dikursi yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh dua wanita itu dan siap untuk dirias. Yoongi merasakan sesak dihatinya tiba - tiba. Yoongi ini lelaki, kenapa diperlakukan seperti ini?

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah selesai dirias dan dipakaikan _hanbok_ yang mewah untuk acaranya sebentar lagi. Sekarang Yoongi tengah berjalan menuju aula kerajaan dengan didampingi dua wanita perias tadi dan beberapa pengawal dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di aula, Yoongi bisa melihat sang raja yang sudah berada diujung sana bersama dengan pemimpin upacara. Dan Yoongi juga melihat permaisuri Seokjin berdiri tak jauh dari raja Jimin. Sepertinya selir - selir Jimin yang lain juga ada disana, karena Yoongi bisa melihat juga sekumpulan wanita - wanita cantik yang memandang tidak suka padanya.

Dengan mencoba menahan gugupnya Yoongi tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Jimin. Yoongi ingin berteriak sekarang dan berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi kenyataannya Yoongi tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Penjagaan terlalu ketat dan Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin memberikan tatapan padanya seolah mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk tidak macam - macam saat ini.

Dan disinilah Yoongi berada. Berdampingan dengan Jimin untuk melaksanakan pernikahannya. Pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan oleh Yoongi. Yoongi harus mengubur impiannya sejak remaja jika ia akan menikahi wanita cantik yang ia cintai dan hidup bahagia bersamanya dan juga anak mereka. Yoongi yang sekarang adalah Yoongi yang terpaksa menjadi _gay_ dalam hitungan kurang dari beberapa saat lagi.

"Min Yoongi, kau berada disini untuk dinikahi oleh Raja Jimin dan menjadi seorang _**Hwa-bin**_ untuknya. Apakah kau siap?"

Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Kemarin Yoongi sempat mendengar Jimin berkata jika ia belum menemukan seseorang untuk ia jadikan sebagai _**Hwa-bin**_. Yoongi tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa artinya _**Hwa-bin**_. Selir level pertama dan diurutan pertama. Jadi Jimin bermaksud menjadikan Yoongi sebagai selir dengan kedudukan tertinggi, begitu?

"Min Yoongi?" tanya pemimpin upacara yang menyentak Yoongi dari lamunannya.

"I-iya, a-aku siap" jawab Yoongi penuh ketakutan. Jimin tersenyum menang disebelahnya, beruntungnya Yoongi tidak melihat senyum menyeramkan itu.

"Dan Raja Jimin, apa kau bersungguh - sungguh menjadikan Yoongi sebagai _**Hwa-bin**_ untukmu?" pertanyaan itu beralih pada Jimin.

"Tentu saja" jawab sang raja tenang dan penuh penegasan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Selanjutnya acara pernikahan itu berlanjut pada tahap - tahap berikutnya. Yoongi hanya bisa berperan sebagai boneka disana. Mengikuti semua arahan yang diberikan padanya tanpa membantah. Yoongi lelah berperang dengan batinnya untuk selalu menolak tapi tetap berakhir pada Yoongi yang menyerah pula pada saat yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"Makan dan minumlah ini selir Min. Selir Min belum menyentuh makanan dan minum apapun semenjak siang" bujuk wanita yang sejak tadi siang ditunjuk Jimin untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi tetap menggeleng disela pandangan kosongnya. Yoongi sekarang sudah berada diatas ranjang di kamarnya, masih berbalut dengan _hanbok_ pengantinnya. Yoongi pikir tidak ada yang perlu dipersiapkan dimalam pertamanya menjadi selir seorang raja bernama Jimin itu. Yoongi yakin Jimin tidak akan mendatanginya malam ini.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat, keluarlah"

Wanita itu menyerah. Memilih menuruti perintah Yoongi dan keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Tepat saat wanita itu keluar, ia melihat Jimin dengan dua pengawalnya berjalan kearahnya. Wanita itu mendekat dan berhenti didepan Jimin lalu menunduk hormat padanya.

"Apakah Yoongi didalam?"

"Iya, Tuanku. Tapi.." jawab wanita itu ragu.

"Ada apa? Katakan"

"Selir Min menolak untuk makan dan minum. Selir Min juga tidak mau melepaskan pakaiannya dan menyuruh saya keluar dari kamarnya"

Raut wajah Jimin berubah menjadi tak bersahabat dalam sekejap. Kemudian Jimin melangkah memasuki kamar Yoongi dengan langkah gusarnya.

Mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka tak membuat Yoongi melepaskan pandangan kosongnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin istirahat. Keluarlah" ucap Yoongi dengan suara yang lebih mirip dengan lirihan itu tanpa melihat kearah orang yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau makan dan melepaskan pakaianmu, Yoongi"

Yoongi sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara berat yang menyapa pendengarannya tersebut.

"Tuanku?" Yoongi terlonjak mendapati Jimin sudah berada didalam kamarnya dengan tatapan tajam andalannya yang selalu membuat Yoongi seakan bisa terbunuh walaupun hanya dengan melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

.

.

.

.

 **Saya tau ini ngebosenin :'v tapi yah ngikutin otak sama jempol aja sih gimana jadiinnya wkwk**

 **Dan kenapa saya memilih Seokjin buat jadi permaisurinya, ya karena cuma dia diantara member bangtan lain yang cocok diGeeSin xD jangan protes tauk haha**

 **Eum ngomong2 informasi aja yah soal Hwa-bin.**

 **Setelah saya searching tentang gimana posisi wanita2 disebuah kerajaan dari ratu sampe pekerja wanita, dan tentu saja termasuk selir. Ternyata selir itupun dibagi beberapa level. Kalo ratu / permaisuri itu sebutannya Bi, sebenernya inipun ada level juga. Tapi karena ratu disitu cuma Seokjin jadi gausah ada yang lain wkwk**

 **Dan soal selir, selir ada 4 level semuanya. Selir level pertama itu sebutannya Bin. Dan ini masih ada tujuh urutan dilevel ini**

 **1\. Hwa-bin**

 **2\. Suk-bin**

 **3\. Kyong-bin**

 **4\. Hui-bin**

 **5\. Won-bin**

 **6\. Ahn-bin**

 **7\. Su-bin**

 **Nah disitu kan ada 6 selir yg disebut, tapi mereka menempati urutan dari 2 - 7. Sedangkan Jimin masih mau nyari buat dijadiin Hwa-bin, urutan pertama, dan tadaaaa~ Yoongi lah yang dipilih hehehe**

 **infonya cuma buat yg belum paham dan pengen paham aja kok, kalo udah ada yg tahu yasudah berarti saya yg telat ngasi tau :v**

 **Ok, selamat membaca dan kalo respon masih bagus, diusahain update nya dicepetin :D**

 **Review please?**

ⓒ **Diy**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

Warn! Rate UP

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak sebelum kau makan dan melepaskan pakaianmu, Yoongi"

Yoongi sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara berat yang menyapa pendengarannya tersebut.

"Tuanku?" Yoongi terlonjak mendapati Jimin sudah berada didalam kamarnya dengan tatapan tajam andalannya yang selalu membuat Yoongi seakan bisa terbunuh walaupun hanya dengan melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau belum mengganti pakaianmu?" Yoongi bisa merasakan aura gelap terpancar dari mata tajam milik raja bernama Jimin tersebut.

"A-aku, aku akan menggantinya nanti"

"Lepas. Sekarang" perintah dengan nada datar itu langsung saja membuat bulu dileher dan tangan Yoongi menjadi meremang. Apa Jimin berniat menidurinya malam ini? Yoongi tentu saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya, dan sayangnya itu terbaca oleh Jimin.

"Kau berpikir aku akan menidurimu malam ini?"

"T-tidak! Aku- aku hanya-" Sial. Kenapa raja itu bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi?

"Berhentilah berpikir macam - macam. Aku tidak akan menidurimu malam ini. Kau butuh tidur, aku tahu kemarin kau tidak tidur" Yoongi mengernyit. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu?

"Lingkaran hitam dimatamu cukup menjelaskannya" ucap Jimin lagi seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi. Yoongi langsung saja meraba bagian bawa matanya.

"Ganti pakaianmu dan makan"

"Aku akan mengganti pakaianku, tapi aku tidak mau makan" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoongi buru - buru menutup mulut lancangnya yang mengalunkan kalimat itu begitu saja dan Yoongi bisa mendengar desisan tidak suka dari Jimin.

"Terserah. Jika nanti kau sakit, tanggung sendiri"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi, Jimin pun memiilih pergi meninggalkan Yoongi. Debuman keras pintu yang tertutup itu sangat jelas menandakan jika Jimin sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa diajak untuk bicara. Yoongi merutuki kebodohannya dengan memukul ringan kepala kecilnya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit. Aku hanya ingin tidur" ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan Yoongi pun melepas _hanbok_ nya asal dan langsung menyamankan diri untuk segera tidur dan melupakan sementara masalah yang menimpanya. Berharap jika yang sudah terjadi padanya ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

.

.

Walaupun kenyataannya apa yang sudah terjadi, memang bukanlah sebuah mimpi dalam tidur Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Samar - samar Yoongi bisa mendengar suara berisik disekitarnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam namun bergerak gelisah didalamnya, Yoongi bisa menghirup aroma masakan menyambut indera penciumannya. Sebagai manusia normal Yoongi pun tergoda, dan akhirnya Yoongi membuka kedua matanya. Terlihat dua wanita pelayan kerajaan dan Yura, pelayan pribadi Yoongi sedang menata makanan dimeja kecil yang tak jauh dari ranjang dimana Yoongi berada.

Yura yang sadar diperhatikan, segera saja menoleh kearah ranjang Yoongi. "Selir Min sudah bangun rupanya" Yura tersenyum dan menunduk hormat pada Yoongi, Yoongi pun membalas dengan senyuman manisnya. Harusnya Yoongi senang karena diberi pelayan pribadi seorang wanita cantik seperti Yura. Tapi mengingat posisinya sekarang adalah seorang selir, lagi - lagi Yoongi harus membuang jauh pikirannya untuk bisa menjalin hubungan dengan wanita layaknya lelaki normal lainnya. Yoongi hanya merasa rendah jika ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk dekat dengan wanita akan tetapi statusnya sebagai selir raja yang pasti berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya itu, pasti membuat wanita manapun akan menganggapnya sebagai lelaki tidak normal. Yoongi tersenyum miris.

"Selir Min?" Yura mendekat dan menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya.

"Ah y-ya. Maafkan aku" Yura tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi yang gugup.

"Sebaiknya selir Min mandi dulu, sudah hampir siang"

Yoongi tidak berkomentar banyak. Yoongi itu tipikal penurut, seperti apa yang diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yoongi hanya tidak suka berdebat, karenanya Yoongi mengikuti saja apa yang sudah diarahkan padanya. Yoongi beranjak dari ranjangnya dan bersiap untuk mandi. Setelah Yoongi selesai mandi, Yura kembali masuk ke kamar Yoongi. Yura melihat Yoongi yang sedang berdiri termenung menatap keluar kamar dari jendela yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Selir Min, makanlah"

Yoongi menoleh kearah Yura, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Tapi dari kemarin selir Min belum makan. Wajah selir Min sangat pucat" Yura berucap khawatir setelah melihat wajah Yoongi yang benar - benar semakin pucat sekarang.

"Aku ingin keluar. Bisa temani aku?" pinta Yoongi yang pasti akan dijawab anggukan dari Yura. Menemani Yoongi kemanapun adalah tugasnya.

Baru saja Yoongi dan Yura keluar, permaisuri Seokjin rupanya sudah berada diluar kamarnya. Wajah cantik yang sebenarnya tidak pantas diselipi oleh aura gelap tersebut, tetap ia berikan pada Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi membeku ditempatnya.

"Selamat siang, selir Min" sapa Seokjin yang lebih seperti sindiran karena hari sudah siang tetapi Yoongi baru terlihat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Menikmati malam pertamamu disini? Apakah raja sudah mengambil keperjakaanmu?". Demi apapun, Yoongi merasakan ucapan Seokjin begitu menyayat hatinya. Yoongi merasa lebih rendah dari sekedar membayangkan wanita - wanita diluar saja menganggapnya tidak normal. Ucapan Seokjin menghantam telak harga dirinya.

"Raja sama sekali tidak menyentuhku, permaisuri" Yoongi mencoba melawan.

"Benarkah?" Seokjin tersenyum remeh. "Ah aku yakin, raja tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kapanpun. Dia itu normal. Dia tidak akan menyukai lelaki tidak tahu diri sepertimu. Aku ragu, apa mungkin kau yang sudah menggodanya sehingga raja mau menjadikanmu seorang Hwa-bin?"

"Sama sekali tidak! Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan raja sebelum ini. Tiba - tiba saja mereka datang kerumahku dan menyeretku kemari. Aku tidak tahu apa - apa" tanpa sadar Yoongi meninggikan suaranya. Yoongi benar - benar tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi bagian dari kerajaan ini.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja. Seberapa lama kau akan bisa bertahan disini" ujar Seokjin seakan meremehkan ucapan Yoongi sebelumnya. Seokjin pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi menghela napas beratnya. Sangat berat, karena dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

"Pergilah Yura. Aku ingin sendiri" perintah Yoongi setelah beberapa saat terdiam dalam posisi yang sama dengan ditemani Yura yang ikut terdiam dibelakangnya.

"Tapi selir Min-"

"Kumohon" kembali Yura dibuat menyerah. Selir raja satu ini masih saja menganggap dirinya sebagai orang biasa. Memohon pada pelayan pribadi bukan termasuk sikap yang seharusnya diberikan pada seorang bawahan.

"Baiklah. Jika selir Min membutuhkan saya, selir Min bisa meminta pengawal untuk memanggil saya" Yoongi mengangguk menanggapinya.

Setelah Yoongi benar - benar memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya kecuali dua prajurit yang ditugaskan menjaga disisi pintu kamarnya, Yoongi mulai berjalan menyusuri kerajaan seorang diri. Berjalan perlahan sambil terus berpikir jalan keluar yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Terus berjalan hingga Yoongi tiba disebuah area dimana disana terdapat kuda - kuda kerajaan yang biasa digunakan oleh orang - orang di kerajaan saat mereka keluar dari kerajaan untuk berburu atau sekedar berkuda dialam bebas.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat kuda - kuda itu tengah melahap makan siangnya. Perlahan Yoongi mendekat kearah kuda hitam yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal Yoongi masuk ketempat ini. Yoongi mengelus kepala kuda hitam itu lama, sampai saat suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Namanya chunyang. Dia kuda paling gagah disini" Yoongi berbalik dan menemukan pemuda yang menjadi sumber suara tersebut berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Chunyang. Nama yang bagus. Kau yang memberikannya?" pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Aku Namjoon. Dan anda pasti selir Min, bukan?" Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sudah Yoongi duga, tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentangnya di kerajaan ini. Yoongi sangat memalukan.

Namjoon yang melihat perubahan sikap dari Yoongi segera saja mendekat padanya.

"Selir Min tidak apa - apa?" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan senyum pada Namjoon.

"Aku baik - baik saja"

Namjoon menghela napas leganya. "Kenapa selir Min sendirian? Seharusnya ada pelayan pribadi yang menemanimu bukan?" tanya Namjoon hati - hati.

"Aku yang memintanya pergi. Aku ingin sendirian" jawab Yoongi tanpa melepaskan senyuman palsunya. "Ah begitu rupanya" Namjoon tidak bodoh untuk bisa membaca raut wajah Yoongi yang terkesan memaksakan diri agar terlihat baik - baik saja tersebut. Mungkin tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk Namjoon sekarang.

"Sepertinya usia kita tidak jauh berbeda, bisakah kau memanggilku Yoongi saja? Aku tidak nyaman dipanggil.. selir Min" pinta Yoongi yang lirih diakhir kalimatnya. Yoongi benar - benar tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan memanggilmu selir Min lagi jika ada orang lain" Namjoon memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Terima kasih, Namjoon" untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa senang berada disini. Namjoon terlihat seperti pemuda baik dan bisa diajak untuk berteman.

.

"Namjoon, kau bekerja disini untuk mengurusi kuda - kuda ini?" pertanyaan Yoongi menghentikan pekerjaan Namjoon sejenak yang sedang sibuk memberikan makan pada kuda - kuda lain. Sepertinya watak asli Yoongi yang sebenarnya banyak bicara keluar saat ini, didepan Namjoon.

"Iya. Aku bekerja disini menggantikan ayahku. Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusi kuda - kuda disini. Lagipula aku juga suka berkuda, jadi aku tidak menolak saat ayah memintaku menggantikannya. Aku bisa berkuda setiap hari dengan memakai kuda - kuda perkasa disini" jelas Namjoon panjang lebar yang dibalas anggukan paham oleh Yoongi.

"Sepertinya berkuda sangat menyenangkan. Bisa kau ajari aku?"

"Apa?! Tidak - tidak. Aku tidak boleh mengajari orang begitu saja tanpa persetujuan dari raja Jimin. Terlebih kau adalah selirnya, Yoongi" tolak Namjoon yang tentu saja membuat Yoongi seketika memasang wajah sedihnya. Namjoon berdehem.

"Yoongi, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Suka atau tidak suka, kau adalah selir raja Jimin sekarang. Jangan membuat masalah dengannya, dia bisa melakukan apa saja"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin berkuda. Apa itu masalah?"

Namjoon terdiam. Berpikir sejenak, lalu mengiyakan permintaan Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya akan mengijinkanmu menaiki kuda. Kau harus menyesuaikan diri dulu dengan tubuh kuda. Baru nanti jika sudah terbiasa, aku akan mengajarimu mengendalikan kuda pelan - pelan"

Yoongi memekik senang mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Sudah sangat lama Yoongi ingin belajar berkuda. Namun kesibukannya membantu orang tuanya mau tak mau membuat Yoongi jadi tidak punya waktu untuk belajar menunggangi binatang lincah tersebut.

Sekarang Yoongi sudah berdiri disamping kuda yang akan ditungganginya. Kuda itu bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Benar - benar perkasa.

"Jadi Namjoon, bagaimana aku bisa naik kepunggung Chunyang?" tanya Yoongi pada Namjoon yang masih sibuk memasang berbagai perlengkapan pada tubuh kuda itu.

Namjoon selesai, segera dia mendekat pada Yoongi dan menunjuk sesuatu seperti pijakan yang terdapat disisi kiri tubuh Chunyang. "Naik dari sini. Pijakan kaki kirimu disini lalu langkahkan kaki kananmu ke tubuh kanan Chunyang. Seperti ini" Namjoon pun memberikan contohnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi semakin tidak sabar untuk mencobanya. Setelah Namjoon turun, sekarang giliran Yoongi yang menaiki kudanya. Namun sepertinya keseimbangan tubuh Yoongi masih belum bisa dikendalikan. Sebelum bisa berdiri dipijakan kaki kirinya Yoongi sudah merasakan tubuhnya oleng dan kalau saja Namjoon tidak cepat menangkapnya tubuh Yoongi pasti sudah terhempas ketanah.

Yoongi masih setia memejamkan matanya. Belum berani menatap Namjoon yang menangkap tubuhnya. Sungguh, Yoongi sangat malu.

"Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon lembut dan mau tidak mau Yoongi harus membuka matanya. Dan segera saja melepaskan diri dari pelukan Namjoon.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku hanya kurang seimbang tadi. Aku akan mencobanya lagi" ucap Yoongi gugup dan segera saja mengambil posisi untuk mencoba menaiki kudanya lagi. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Yoongi.

Kali ini Yoongi berhasil. Ia sudah diatas punggung kudanya sekarang.

"Nah, aku berhasil. Jadi sekarang apa?"

"Kita berkeliling saja dulu. Tapi aku tidak mau lama - lama. Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu sebelum malam tiba" Namjoon menunjuk kearah luar yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan hari sudah sore.

Dan Namjoon pun menuntun kuda yang dinaiki Yoongi untuk sekedar berkeliling area perkudaan saja. Sambil sesekali berbincang ringan dengan Yoongi dan berbagi tawa satu sama lain. Sepertinya pertemanan mereka akan berlanjut setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Sekarang turunlah Yoongi. Kali ini benar - benar turun. Lihatlah, langit sudah gelap" bujuk Namjoon pada Yoongi yang masih mempertahankan posisinya diatas tubuh chunyang.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku tidak akan menolak seperti tadi. Tapi kau harus janji, besok kau harus mengajariku berkuda"

"Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi akan aku usahakan" Namjoon tersenyum dan membuat Yoongi luluh. Yoongi pun turun dari kudanya dan siap meninggalkan Namjoon. Tapi Yoongi menyempatkan berbalik sejenak untuk menatap Namjoon.

"Sampai jumpa, Namjoon" Namjoon memberikan senyumnya lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya lalu mengangguk membalas salam dari selir baru rajanya tersebut.

Yoongi berbalik dan kali ini benar - benar meninggalkan Namjoon untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Diperjalanannya menuju kamar, senyum Yoongi seakan tidak mau pudar dari wajah manisnya. Walaupun sedikit pucat karena Yoongi belum makan apapun dari kemarin, tapi siapa yang akan terasa lapar saat hati sedang merasa senang? Seperti itulah kira - kira yang dirasakan Yoongi.

Namun raut bahagia Yoongi hanya bertahan sampai Yoongi memasuki kamarnya. Setelahnya Yoongi kembali harus merasakan aura ancaman yang menguar diseluruh penjuru kamarnya saat menemukan sang raja sudah duduk bersila diatas ranjang tidurnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Mau berbagi denganku?" Yoongi merasakan punggungnya menegang seketika saat mendengar nada intimidasi dipertanyaan Jimin barusan.

Jimin beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekati Yoongi yang mematung dihadapannya. Jimin semakin mendekat dan menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah ketakutan Yoongi.

"Aku mencium aroma kuda. Apa kau tadi berkuda?" belum sempat Yoongi menjawabnya, Jimin sudah menarik Yoongi dan menghempaskannya pada ranjang. Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang Yoongi sudah dinaungi oleh tubuh besar sang raja diatasnya. Detak jantung Yoongi yang tak beraturan sampai terdengar oleh Jimin. Perlahan Jimin meletakkan tangan kanannya pada dada Yoongi. Merasakan kerja jantung Yoongi yang kacau dan sangat menggodanya.

"Kau takut Yoongi?" terlalu berani jika Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yoongi memilih bungkam.

"Jika kau takut, jangan pernah macam - macam. Aku tidak suka kau berkuda karena itu akan membuang waktumu, jadi jangan berkuda. Mengerti?" Yoongi masih belum menjawab. Terlebih saat tangan Jimin mulai mengusap area dadanya yang semakin membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak brutal. Tanpa perhitungan Jimin segera memagut bibir Yoongi yang bergetar ketakutan dibawahnya. Menciuminya kasar tanpa mau mempedulikan rontaan Yoongi dibawahnya.

Yoongi mencoba mendorong dada Jimin sekuat mungkin, namun sia - sia. Kekuatan Jimin tidak bisa ditolak oleh Yoongi. Benar saja jika Jimin adalah raja yang tidak bisa dibantah. Yoongi yang seorang laki - laki saja tidak mampu melawannya. Atau mungkin memang Yoongi saja yang terlampau lemah?

Yoongi tersenyum miris disela ciuman kasar Jimin padanya. Hingga saat isakan Yoongi lolos dan air matanya keluar, Jimin menghentikan ciumannya. Memandang Yoongi dengan mata terpejamnya yang basah serta bibir yang bengkak dan sedikit terbuka dibawahnya, juga dengan rakusnya menghirup udara untuk paru - parunya membuat Jimin menyeringai tanpa Yoongi ketahui.

Setelah puas mengamati Yoongi, perlahan Jimin beranjak dari tubuh Yoongi dan turun dari ranjang.

"Itu hukuman karena kelancanganmu hari ini, Yoongi. Aku bisa menghukummu lebih dari ini jika kau mengulanginya lagi" setelahnya Jimin pergi keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi menangis tersedu sambil sesekali mengusap kasar bibirnya. Ciuman itu, ciuman pertamanya yang sudah diambil paksa oleh Jimin. Raja jahat yang sudah menghempaskan Yoongi pada titik terlemah kehidupannya. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa bertahan hidup disekitar orang - orang yang menekannya? Yoongi lelah. Sangat lelah, bahkan saat sebenarnya ini semua belum ada apa - apanya dengan apa yang akan Yoongi alami kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

.

.

 **Hehei timpukin aja gue sini :"**

 **maapkeun kalo ini pendek sependek jemen :'v tapi emang udah mentok sampe segini dulu hiks**

 **dan buat yang kemarin nanya apa ada prajurit yang bakal suka sama yungi, bisa dilihat spoiler/?nya dichap ini yess hehehehe**

 **cuman bedanya bukan prajurit tapi tukang angon kuda *plak***

 **oh iya, rate nya udah up tapi sawry belum ada enaenanya wkwk**

 **belum saatnya , sabar sodara - sodara :v**

 **yakalo mau ada encehnya bisa diusahain, tapi saya lagi dilema.. bingung juga sama bahasanya :'D ini kan jaman kerajaan jadi gapantes dongse kalo dikasi dirty talk huhuhu**

 **syemangatin mangkanya haha /modus detected/**

 **.**

 **yodah segitu bae cuapnya, papaiiii~**

 **review please?**

ⓒ **Diy**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

 **Note : Bold/Italic ▶ Flashback**

.

.

.

.

"Itu hukuman karena kelancanganmu hari ini, Yoongi. Aku bisa menghukummu lebih dari ini jika kau mengulanginya lagi" setelahnya Jimin pergi keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi menangis tersedu sambil sesekali mengusap kasar bibirnya. Ciuman itu, ciuman pertamanya yang sudah diambil paksa oleh Jimin. Raja jahat yang sudah menghempaskan Yoongi pada titik terlemah kehidupannya. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa bertahan hidup disekitar orang - orang yang menekannya? Yoongi lelah. Sangat lelah, bahkan saat sebenarnya ini semua belum ada apa - apanya dengan apa yang akan Yoongi alami kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu setelah keluar dari kamar Yoongi, Jimin tak lantas meninggalkan tempat itu. Jimin berhenti beberapa saat didepan pintu kamar Yoongi. Sesekali Jimin bisa mendengar isakan Yoongi menyapa pendengarannya. Entah apa yang Jimin lakukan tadi, Jimin pun tidak paham. Dorongan hasrat untuk mencium Yoongi muncul begitu saja. Akal Jimin sebenarnya menolak, tapi tidak untuk tubuhnya. Hasrat terdalamnya begitu menginginkan Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _ **"Hari ini aku ingin berkuda diluar, tanpa pengawal. Mengerti?"**_

 _ **Jimin sudah berada diatas punggung kuda dengan penyamaran yang sedemikian rupa agar tidak dikenali oleh orang - orang diluar kerajaan. Mengenakan hanbok biasa dan tak lupa penutup kepala yang sedikit menutupi wajah tampannya. Seperti kebiasaannya jika Jimin merasa bosan dan ingin mencari ketenangan. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan mendapat anggukan hormat dari para pengawalnya Jimin mulai memacu kudanya berlari keluar kerajaan menuju pemukiman penduduk desa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jimin kini tiba disebuah pasar yang masih begitu ramai karena hari masih terhitung pagi tersebut. Jimin turun dan mengikat kudanya disebuah pohon diluar pasar sebelum masuk ke area pasar dan berjalan santai layaknya penduduk biasa. Sejauh ini Jimin hanya melihat kegiatan para penduduk di pasar itu seperti biasa. Terlihat membosankan sebelum maniknya menemukan seseorang yang dikenalinya tengah berbincang dengan orang yang lebih muda darinya. Berjalan tanpa melihat jalan dihadapannya sambil berbicara menuju kearah Jimin berdiri. Hingga saat kedua orang tersebut semakin dekat dengan Jimin, Jimin menginterupsi keduanya dengan berdehem. Kedua orang tersebut pun berhenti dan memandang Jimin. Terlihat yang lebih tua seketika gugup mendapati jika Jimin lah yang menghentikan perjalanannya.**_

 _ **"Ayah mengenalnya?" tanya yang lebih muda yang dibalas anggukan gugup dari orang yang ia panggil ayah tersebut.**_

 _ **"Dia siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatnya" tanyanya lagi yang sekarang sedikit memberanikan diri melihat kearah Jimin.**_

 _ **"D-dia.." ucapan yang lebih tua terhenti saat Jimin mengangkat telunjuknya didepan bibir. Cukup menjelaskan jika Jimin melarang orang itu memberitahukan tentangnya.**_

 _ **"Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Jimin yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapat penolakan dari orang tersebut. Setelah mengangguk, pria tua tersebut menoleh pada anaknya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.**_

 _ **"Berangkatlah dahulu, Yoongi-ah. Ayah ada urusan sebentar dengan Tuan ini"**_

 _ **"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan berangkat dulu" pemuda bernama Yoongi itupun bergegas meninggalkan ayahnya dan sempat memberikan senyuman pada Jimin.**_

 _ **Sepeninggal Yoongi, pria tua itupun mengikuti langkah tanpa suara Jimin menuju tempat yang cukup sepi dipinggiran pasar.**_

 _ **"Sepertinya kau sangat bekerja keras" kalimat Jimin mengalun dengan tenang.**_

 _ **"Tuanku, maafkan saya karena belum bisa membayar hutang saya pada kerajaan" ujar ayah Yoongi setelah Jimin berbalik menghadapnya.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak sedang memintamu melunasinya sekarang bukan? Itu urusanmu dengan pejabat keuangan kerajaan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa jumlah hutangmu" Jimin berhenti sejenak, ayah Yoongi tetap terdiam ditempatnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Jimin. "Aku hanya tahu pejabat kerajaan melaporkan kepadaku jika kau ingin berhutang, kau bertemu denganku, dan aku serahkan kembali urusan itu pada pejabatku" Jimin terlalu banyak bicara, dan Jimin sadar itu.**_

 _ **"Lalu apa yang ingin Tuanku sampaikan?" wajah gugup itu semakin menjadi saat Jimin menunjukkan senyum manis namun terkesan menyeramkan.**_

 _ **"Langsung saja, aku ingin bicara tentang perjanjiannya. Jika sebelum ini perjanjian hutang yang kau sepakati dengan pejabatku mengatakan jika kau sudah lelah bekerja dan tidak bisa melunasi hutang maka rumah yang kau jaminkan itu akan menjadi milik kerajaan, aku ingin mengubahnya sekarang"**_

 _ **"Apa maksud Tuanku?" tanya ayah Yoongi yang semakin dibuat bingung oleh Jimin.**_

 _ **"Kau bisa meminta anakmu bekerja di kerjaan untuk membantumu melunasi hutangnya. Aku akan mempekerjakannya sampai hutangmu terlunasi"**_

 _ **"A-apa?" ayah Yoongi terkejut tentu saja mendengar sang raja tiba - tiba membawa anaknya dalam urusan ini.**_

 _ **"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri saat bekerja"**_

 _ **"Tapi kenapa bukan saya saja? Kenapa harus Yoongi?"**_

 _ **"Kau pikir aku mau memberi pekerjaan apa untuk orang tua sepertimu?" ayah Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Benar juga, tubuh tuanya ini pasti tidak akan berguna untuk kerajaan. Tapi disisi lain, kenapa harus Yoongi? Apa jangan - jangan Yoongi akan dipekerjakan paksa dan tenaganya diperas habis - habisan?**_

 _ **"Berhentilah berpikir macam - macam. Aku hanya akan mempekerjakan anakmu sebagai pengurus kebersihan. Tanpa gaji tentu saja. Tapi anakmu akan tetap mendapat jatah makan setiap harinya, dan dia harus tinggal di kerajaan. Bagaimana? Aku baik bukan?" kalimat Jimin menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepala ayah Yoongi.**_

 _ **Dan ayah Yoongi pun terlihat berpikir. Mungkin memang tidak ada salahnya meminta bantuan Yoongi. Daripada Yoongi harus ikut bekerja dengannya sebagai pemotong kayu bakar yang gajinya tidak begitu cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, apalagi untuk melunasi hutangnya pada kerajaan. "Jika saya menyetujuinya, kapan Yoongi bisa bekerja di kerajaan? Saya harus memberitahukannya pada Yoongi terlebih dahulu"**_

 _ **"Tidak perlu terburu - buru. Mungkin dua minggu lagi dia bisa mulai bekerja. Aku akan meminta pejabatku merubah isi perjanjiannya, supaya anakmu tidak ada alasan untuk membantah. Tapi sepertinya pun anakmu tidak akan membantah, dia anak yang baik bukan?" ayah Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan. Yoongi memang anak yang baik dan penurut.**_

 _ **"Saya akan mengatakan pada Yoongi secepatnya. Dua minggu lagi saya akan menyuruhnya pergi ke kerajaan"**_

 _ **"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang pergilah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"**_

 _ **"Terima kasih, Tuanku"**_

 _ **Ayah Yoongi pamit setelah menunduk hormat pada Jimin. Dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah tua itu, ayah Yoongi melangkah meninggalkan Jimin yang ia anggap tidak seburuk apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Walaupun tidak digaji, setidaknya Yoongi baik - baik saja saat nanti sudah bekerja di kerajaan. Namun siapa sangka, jika Jimin punya maksud lain dibalik tawaran baiknya tersebut sejak ia melihat Yoongi untuk pertama kalinya di pasar itu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Jimin sadar dari lamunannya dan benar - benar akan meninggalkan kamar Yoongi, Jimin mendengar suara rintihan dari dalam kamar tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin kembali berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Jimin menemukan Yoongi sudah terduduk dilantai kamarnya dan bersandar pada ranjang sambil meremas baju bagian perutnya. Jimin segera berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Ssshhh..argh.. s-sakith"

"Apa yang terjadi Yoongi?! Katakan sesuatu!" Jimin panik. Dia tak pernah menemukan orang sakit sebelum ini.

"Perutkuh..aaargh.." keluh Yoongi semakin menjadi.

"Ck, pasti karena kau tidak mau mengisi perutmu. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu sebelum ini, jadi rasakan saja" Jimin tiba - tiba berdiri. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang semakin tenggelam dalam tangisannya.

"T-tolongh.. sakith s-sekalihh" kini Yoongi sudah tergeletak dilantai. Menggulung tubuhnya seperti janin dalam rahim.

"Eomma..hiks" lirih Yoongi memanggil sang ibu ditengah tangisannya. Bohong jika Jimin tidak teriris melihat pemandangan dihadapannya kini. Biarpun Jimin dikenal sebagai orang yang keras tapi Jimin juga masih punya hati nurani.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Yoongi yang ternyata sangat kecil dan ringan itu untuk masuk dalam dekapannya. Yoongi sempat meronta namun seiring nyamannya usapan tangan Jimin pada wajahnya yang bersimbah keringat, membuat Yoongi meredakan tangisannya.

"Sakittth" rintih Yoongi yang teredam pakaian Jimin dibagian dadanya.

"Tenanglah Yoongi, aku akan memanggil tabib setelah ini" dengan cepat Jimin mengangkat tubuh lemah Yoongi untuk ia pindah menuju ranjangnya.

Walaupun masih merasakan sakit sebisa mungkin Yoongi menahannya dengan tetap mencengkeram perutnya dari luar pakaiannya hingga Jimin menidurkannya di ranjang kembali.

Setelah menidurkan Yoongi di ranjangnya, Jimin segera keluar kamar untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Panggilkan tabib dan suruh pelayan membawakan makanan untuk Yoongi, sekarang" titah Jimin pada salah seorang prajurit yang berjaga didepan kamar Yoongi.

Jimin kembali masuk menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah benar - benar berhenti menangis namun sesekali masih meringis kesakitan. Entah dorongan dari mana Jimin bersedia mengambil salah satu tangan Yoongi yang tergeletak lemah disamping tubuhnya. Jimin menggenggam erat tangan pucat dan dingin itu penuh kelembutan. Demi apapun, Jimin belum merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Hatinya tiba - tiba berdesir saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut milik Yoongi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Semakin aneh, dan maaf kalau ini pendek :'v**

 **tapi review sangat diharapkan :"**

 **RnR please?**

ⓒ **Diy**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

 **Note : Bold/Italic ▶ Flashback**

.

.

.

"Panggilkan tabib dan suruh pelayan membawakan makanan untuk Yoongi, sekarang" titah Jimin pada salah seorang prajurit yang berjaga didepan kamar Yoongi.

Jimin kembali masuk menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah benar - benar berhenti menangis namun sesekali masih meringis kesakitan. Entah dorongan dari mana Jimin bersedia mengambil salah satu tangan Yoongi yang tergeletak lemah disamping tubuhnya. Jimin menggenggam erat tangan pucat dan dingin itu penuh kelembutan. Demi apapun, Jimin belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Hatinya tiba - tiba berdesir saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut milik Yoongi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Jimin sangka Yoongi membalas genggaman tangan Jimin. Sepertinya Yoongi benar - benar kesakitan, melihat begitu eratnya ia menggenggam tangan Jimin. Namun perlahan genggaman tangan itu melonggar dan ringisan kesakitan itu menghilang dari wajah Yoongi seiring kesadaran Yoongi yang semakin menipis. Jimin panik, tabib belum datang dan Yoongi sudah pingsan.

"Yoongi? Yoongi bangun. Jangan menakutiku. Bangunlah" Jimin berusaha membangunkan Yoongi. Ditepuknya pelan pipi Yoongi, namun tak ada sedikitpun reaksi Yoongi. Tepat saat Jimin merasakan suhu tubuh Yoongi semakin dingin, tabib kerajaan datang memasuki kamar Yoongi bersama dengan pelayan yang membawakan makanan untuk Yoongi.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau mau pasienmu mati terlebih dahulu setelah itu baru datang?" marah Jimin pada pria tua yang berstatus sebagai tabib kerajaan tersebut. Jika dipikir tidak terlalu lama jarak antara Jimin meminta dipanggilkan tabib dengan kedatangan tabib tersebut. Sebut saja Jimin sedang panik sekarang karena keadaan Yoongi.

"Maafkan saya, Tuanku" tabib itu menunduk memohon maaf pada Jimin.

"Lupakan. Sekarang obati Yoongi, dan pastikan dia segera sadar" Jimin mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jalan tabib tersebut mendekat pada Yoongi.

Kini sang tabib sedang memeriksa keadaan Yoongi dengan berbagai cara tradisional yang tak dimengerti Jimin. Hingga saat tabib tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari kotak obat yang dibawanya, lalu membuka sedikit mulut Yoongi dan memasukan beberapa tetes cairan kedalamnya.

"Selir Min baik - baik saja, Tuanku. Hanya saja asam lambungnya naik karena tidak mendapat asupan makanan. Tapi saya sudah memberikan ramuan padanya. Hanya perlu menunggu ramuan itu sampai dilambung dan menetralisir asam lambungnya. Tidak lama lagi, selir Min pasti akan sadar" jelas sang tabib setelah selesai mengobati Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk, ia sudah melupakan kesalahan tabib yang menurutnya terlambat itu setelah tahu Yoongi baik - baik saja. Jimin hanya merasa lega.

"Kau bisa pergi dari sini" perintah Jimin yang langsung dilaksanakan begitu saja oleh sang tabib.

Jimin kini menoleh pada para pelayan yang masih berdiri disudut lain kamar Yoongi.

"Tinggalkan saja makanan itu dimeja. Pergilah, biar aku yang memberikannya saat dia sadar nanti" tanpa banyak bicara para pelayan itu meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang masih mengeluarkan uap hangat itu di meja dekat ranjang Yoongi. Setelahnya mereka keluar dari kamar tersebut. Bertepatan para pelayan itu keluar, terlihat permaisuri Seokjin memasuki kamar Yoongi.

"Tuanku, ada apa dengan pria itu?" tanya Seokjin yang segera saja membuat Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi pada isterinya tersebut.

"Hanya terlambat makan. Tapi dia baik - baik saja. Dan panggil dia Yoongi, permaisuri" Jimin mencoba menahan geramnya.

Seokjin tersenyum remeh. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan dingin oleh Jimin, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Jimin memerintahnya untuk menghormati selirnya. Dan untuk Yoongi, Jimin melakukannya.

"Kenapa Tuanku sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Apa hebatnya dia sampai Tuanku berbuat sejauh ini hingga menjadikannya selir? Apakah Tuanku menyukainya?" teriak Seokjin frustasi. Ia benar - benar jengkel melihat Jimin yang begitu perhatian pada selir baru tersebut.

Jimin menyeringai. Memandang tajam pada permaisuri yang sudah terlihat pucat pasi ditempatnya. "Permaisuri yakin ingin mendengar jawabannya?". Seokjin terlihat gugup mendengar pertanyaan ancaman itu keluar dari bibir Jimin. Seokjin memasang wajah penuh antisipasi sebelum ia mendengar jawaban- , "Ya, aku memang menyukai Yoongi" yang diberikan Jimin dan membuat tubuhnya lemas hingga Seokjin merosot terduduk dilantai kamar yang dingin tersebut.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa bulan lalu ada seorang pria tua bernama tuan Min bersama pejabat keuangan kerajaan menemui Jimin untuk meminjam uang padanya. Katanya akan dipakainya untuk mengobati isterinya yang sedang sakit. Jimin sebenarnya bisa saja langsung memberikannya, namun Jimin terlalu malas melayani masalah hutang sehingga Jimin lebih memilih pejabat keuangan untuk mengurusnya. Hingga saat sang pejabat keuangan kembali menghadap Jimin untuk melaporkan jika tuan Min menjaminkan rumahnya sebagai jaminan hutang yang dipinjamnya.**_

 _ **Jimin tidak pernah meminta siapa saja untuk menjaminkan apapun pada kerajaan jika mereka ingin berhutang. Hanya pikiran para penduduk saja yang sudah sejak lama beranggapan jika meminjam uang pada kerajaan harus menjaminkan sesuatu. Itulah sebabnya Jimin dikenal sebagai raja yang tamak dikalangan para penduduk. Tapi karena Jimin adalah orang yang tidak mempedulikan pendapat orang lain, ia tidak pernah sekalipun membantah desas - desus tersebut. Jimin membiarkannya.**_

 _ **Saat Jimin berencana untuk menemui tuan Min dirumahnya untuk membicarakan tentang jaminan itu, tiba - tiba Jimin membatalkannya saat ia dan pejabat keuangan serta pengawalnya baru saja tiba diseberang rumah tuan Min. Jimin terdiam beberapa saat diatas kudanya. Memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat bersinar dibawah terpaan matahari pagi menuju siang tersebut. Pemuda itu sedang mengasah kapaknya. Mungkin untuk memotong kayu bakar yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Tak berselang lama, tuan Min keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Mereka terlihat dekat dan saling berbagi tawa.**_

 _ **"Apa pemuda itu anaknya tuan min?" tanya Jimin pada pejabat keuangan yang berada dibelakangnya.**_

 _ **"Benar, Tuanku. Itu anak tunggal tuan min. Namanya Min Yoongi"**_

 _ **"Min Yoongi?" gumam Jimin pelan. Nama yang begitu indah yang pernah mengalun dari bibir Jimin. Atas dasar apa Jimin tiba - tiba merasakan senyumnya mengembang begitu saja melihat pemuda itu. Tawanya seolah menular pada Jimin yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Jimin berpikir sejenak, dan tak lama kemudian ia memberikan titahnya pada sang pejabat keuangan.**_

 _ **"Batalkan rencana untuk mengembalikan jaminannya. Aku punya rencana lain. Bersiaplah mengganti surat perjanjian saat aku memintanya kapanpun"**_

 _ **Sedikit aneh, karena Jimin tertarik pada pemuda yang baru pertama dilihatnya itu. Terlebih dia adalah pria, yang sejenis dengannya. Namun perasaan Jimin tak dapat dibohongi. Semenjak saat itu, Jimin merasa ia menginginkan pemuda bernama Min Yoongi tersebut.**_

.

.

"Tuanku pasti bercanda bukan?" tanya Seokjin dengan suara paraunya. Tenggorokannya sakit karena menahan tangis.

"Kau menganggapku bercanda? Sayangnya tidak, Seokjin. Aku benar - benar menyukai Yoongi sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya" bertepatan dengan selesainya kalimat Jimin, air mata Seokjin pun mengalir dari manik cantiknya. Dan tanpa disangka siapapun, Yoongi ikut meneteskan air mata disela matanya yang tertutup. Yoongi sudah sadar sebenarnya. Tapi ia berpura - pura tetap memejamkan matanya saat ia tahu permaisuri memasuki kamarnya tadi.

Bagaimana bisa Jimin menyukainya? Pertama kali? Bahkan seingat Yoongi ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Jimin selain saat prajurit kerajaan memaksa membawanya ke kerajaan dan menghadap Jimin waktu itu. Apa ada yang tidak diketahui Yoongi?

.

Yoongi bisa mendengar suara isakan tangis Seokjin masih menggema dipenjuru kamarnya, namun Yoongi tak mendengar lagi perbincangan antara permaisuri dan raja tersebut. Mereka berdiam diri, Yoongi yakin itu. Apakah Yoongi harus bangun sekarang? Dan meminta maaf pada Seokjin? Walaupun Yoongi merasa ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, tapi Yoongi berperan dalam masalah ini. Dialah alasan kenapa Seokjin menjadi tersakiti karena pengakuan Jimin padanya.

"Kembalilah ke kamar. Aku tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi. Kau butuh istirahat" akhirnya Jimin bersuara lagi. Memberikan sedikit perhatian pada sang permaisuri. Walaupun Jimin tidak mencintai Seokjin, setidaknya Seokjin adalah tanggung jawabnya saat ini. Dan sudah tugas Jimin untuk memastikan pendampingnya itu baik - baik saja.

Tidak berselang lama, suara pintu tertutup bisa didengar oleh Yoongi. Permaisuri sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Setelahnya Yoongi merasakan seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Jimin, duduk disamping ranjangnya yang kosong. Mengusap kepala Yoongi lembut, lalu turun ke pipinya yang dingin. Hangat tangan Jimin yang menangkup pipinya membuat Yoongi mau tak mau melenguh karena sentuhan itu.

"Yoongi? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Jimin dan perlahan Yoongi membuka matanya. Yoongi memandang datar pada Jimin yang sekarang juga memandang kosong kearahnya. Masih dengan tangan yang menangkup sebelah pipi Yoongi, pelan tapi pasti Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi ingin mengelak namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Hingga saat Yoongi bisa merasakan belah bibir Jimin menempel dibibirnya, Yoongi memejamkan matanya begitu saja.

Jimin memagutnya lembut. Lebih penuh perasaan daripada beberapa saat lalu sebelum Yoongi merasakan sakit diperutnya. Kecupan Jimin semakin menekan bibirnya dengan gerakan yang membuat hati Yoongi berdebar kencang. Ini salah, sangat salah. Seharusnya Yoongi menolaknya, tapi tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk menikmati setiap kecupan dari Jimin. Yoongi merasa seperti melayang dengan tingkat kesadarannya yang belum begitu pulih.

Jimin melepaskan pagutannya dan mengusap bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. Yoongi membuka kembali kedua matanya. Senyuman itu, pertama kali Yoongi melihat Jimin tersenyum lembut seperti itu padanya.

"Kau membuatku panik. Jangan seperti itu lagi, kau harus makan. Mengerti?" Yoongi mengangguk menjawab kalimat Jimin.

Jimin membantu Yoongi untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Setelahnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur ayam jahe yang masih hangat dari meja. Menyendok sedikit makanan bertekstur lembut itu lalu mengarahkannya kedepan mulut Yoongi. Dengan lemah Yoongi membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Jimin. Tetap seperti itu hingga hampir separuh bubur dimangkuk itu berpindah ke perut Yoongi. Yoongi menggelengkan kepala saat dirasa sudah merasakan mual kembali.

"Buburnya masih banyak, Yoongi" ucap Jimin tegas, membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut pada Jimin, tapi perutnya sudah tidak mau menampung makanan lagi. Menyadari raut Yoongi yang terlihat takut padanya, Jimin menurunkan mangkuk yang dipegangnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja.

"Baiklah. Aku anggap kau sudah kenyang. Sekarang minumlah teh yang sudah diberi ramuan ini. Supaya kau cepat pulih" Jimin memberikan minuman tersebut pada Yoongi. Kali ini Yoongi meminumnya sendiri tanpa bantuan Jimin. Seusai minum, Jimin kembali membantu Yoongi untuk berbaring. Yoongi tak pernah berpikir jika Jimin akan ikut menaiki ranjangnya dan kemudian berbaring disampingnya. Yoongi menoleh gugup pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak akan macam - macam. Tidurlah, aku hanya ingin menemanimu malam ini" entahlah setiap berhadapan dengan Jimin, Yoongi berubah bisu seketika. Bahkan sedari tadi hanya suara Jimin yang menggema dikamar tersebut.

Kini Jimin mulai menyamankan diri disamping Yoongi. Berbaring miring menghadap Yoongi lalu dengan mudahnya meraih pinggang Yoongi. Yoongi dengan sendirinya juga mulai menghadapkan dirinya pada Jimin. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Jimin dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Yoongi tidak paham dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Namun kenyamanan berada didekapan Jimin mengambil alih kesadarannya, memilih untuk menikmatinya. Usapan lembut tangan Jimin dipunggungnya membuat Yoongi semakin terlena dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur dipelukan sang raja.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh yang sudah membaik. Yoongi mengernyit, Yoongi pikir semalam ia tidur ditemani oleh Jimin. Tapi sekarang Yoongi tak menemukan raja itu diranjang dan seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

"Raja Jimin sudah keluar kamar sebelum anda bangun, selir Min" suara Yura menyapa pendengaran Yoongi. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"A-aku tidak mencarinya" sanggah Yoongi gugup. Yura tersenyum mendengar nada salah tingkah pada kalimat Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya selir Min mandi dan setelah itu sarapan. Jangan melewatkan makan lagi jika selir Min tidak ingin sakit seperti kemarin" bujuk Yura dan Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Yoongi benar - benar tidak ingin itu terulang lagi. Sangat sakit.

Yoongi turun dari ranjangnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dan berganti pakaian, Yoongi menghampiri sarapannya dan memakan hidangan itu ditemani oleh Yura.

Yoongi selesai dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus melakukan aktifitas apa. Sedari tadi Yoongi hanya memperhatikan Yura yang membereskan peralatan makan yang digunakan oleh Yoongi. Yoongi merasa bosan.

"Apakah selir Min ingin ke perpustakaan kerajaan? Disana ada banyak buku yang bisa dijadikan bacaan supaya selir Min tidak bosan" tawar Yura dan tentu saja Yoongi semangat mengiyakannya.

Dan Yoongi pun pergi ke perpustakaan kerjaan bersama dengan Yura. Disepanjang perjalanan, Yoongi sempat berpapasan dengan selir Jimin yang lain. Mereka memandang tidak suka pada Yoongi. Dan Yoongi bisa mendengar mereka mengumpatkan sesuatu padanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka selir Min. Kedudukan selir Min lebih tinggi dari mereka. Jika mau, selir Min bisa menegur mereka atau bahkan meminta raja Jimin untuk menceraikan mereka" Yura berujar untuk menenangkan Yoongi. Yoongi terkekeh.

"Tidak Yura. Meskipun raja memberikanku kedudukan tertinggi sebagai selirnya, tapi mereka lebih lama mendampingi raja. Aku bukan siapa - siapa, selain orang asing yang tiba - tiba saja muncul dan menghancurkan semuanya" Yoongi merendah. Ia teringat pada permaisuri Seokjin.

"Jangan berpikir macam - macam selir Min. Raja Jimin tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan"

"Terima kasih atas hiburannya Yura" Yura tersenyum. Yoongi begitu lembut walaupun ia adalah seorang laki - laki.

Perbincangan Yoongi dan Yura terhenti saat mereka sudah tiba di perpustakaan. Yoongi terpesona melihat jajaran buku - buku yang tersimpan rapi di rak - rak kayu tersebut. Yoongi suka membaca dan ini terlihat seperti surga baginya. Sepertinya perpustakaan ini akan jadi tempat kegemarannya setelah ini.

Yoongi mulai menyusuri rak demi rak untuk mencari buku yang sesuai dengan apa yang dicarinya. Dan Yoongi menemukannya, sebuah buku panduan cara berkuda. Yoongi mengambilnya dan duduk di kursi kosong ditengah perpustakaan tersebut. Yura yang baru saja tiba dengan sebuah buku ditangannya menyusul Yoongi untuk duduk.

"Selir Min ingin belajar berkuda?" tanya Yura setelah melihat sampul buku yang dipegang Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Raja melarangku berkuda setelah tahu dari aroma yang melekat ditubuhku kemarin saat aku belajar berkuda. Jadi aku rasa aku harus membaca teorinya terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu aku bisa mudah mempraktekannya" jelas Yoongi.

"Memangnya kemarin selir Min belajar bersama siapa jika selir Min sendiri belum pandai berkuda?" tanya Yura penasaran. Yoongi teringat pada Namjoon yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Namjoon. Dia yang membantuku belajar menunggang kuda"

"Namjoon? Ah pemuda pengurus kuda itu rupanya. Dia memang hebat saat berkuda. Dan selir Min tetap bisa belajar padanya. Saya tahu ini lancang, tapi saya akan membantu selir Min supaya tetap bisa belajar bersama Namjoon. Hari ini raja Jimin sedang keluar. Agenda rutin setiap sebulan sekali" Yoongi tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar mendengar tawaran Yura.

"Benarkah kau mau membantuku, Yura? Dan benarkah raja sedang tidak ada hari ini?"

Yura mengangguk."Tentu saja selir Min"

Sesaat kemudian Yoongi memurungkan wajahnya. "Tapi bagaimana jika raja mengetahuinya saat pulang nanti? Aku tidak mau kau terlibat Yura. Kau sudah sangat baik padaku"

"Sudah tugasku untuk membantu apapun yang selir Min inginkan. Kita sudah terikat, jadi apapun yang terjadi pada selir Min saya juga akan menanggungnya" Yura kembali meyakinkan Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat sangat senang dan begitu bersemangat.

Jika saja hubungan mereka bukanlah selir dan pelayannya, mungkin sekarang Yoongi sudah menghambur memeluk Yura. Tapi mengingat status mereka, Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yura berkali - kali.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan bacaannya, Yoongi mengajak Yura untuk ke area perkudaan menemui Namjoon. Yoongi ingat janjinya kemarin untuk menemui Namjoon hari ini. Dan tugas Yura sekarang adalah menemaninya juga mengingatkan Yoongi agar tidak lupa waktu seperti kemarin. Sehingga raja tidak akan curiga saat ia berkunjung ke kamar Yoongi, dan Yoongi sudah di kamarnya dalam keadaan bersih tanpa aroma kuda lagi.

.

"Namjoon"

Namjoon menoleh pada sumber suara yang menyebut namanya tersebut. Yoongi yang datang bersama dengan pelayan pribadinya.

"Yoongi?" Namjoon tersenyum, kemudian beralih menatap Yura yang menatap heran padanya. Yoongi yang menyadarinya kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon.

"Aku yang memintanya memanggil namaku" jelas Yoongi pada Yura yang dibalas 'Oh' oleh gadis tersebut.

"Hari ini aku ingin belajar berkuda lagi sesuai janjiku kemarin untuk menemuimu" Yoongi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon.

"Kau yakin Yoongi? Aku takut kau akan lupa waktu lagi seperti kemarin" antisipasi Namjoon. Ia hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan sang raja.

"Ada Yura yang akan mengingatkanku" Yura mengiyakannya dengan anggukan kepala saat Namjoon meminta kepastian lewat tatap matanya.

"Hhhh.. baiklah. Hari ini kau bisa berkuda sendirian. Aku akan mengikutimu. Apa kau akan memakai chunyang lagi?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada chunyang" Yoongi memamerkan senyum lebar yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Yura yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Yura pikir ia tidak salah membantu Yoongi. Yoongi yang sekarang terlihat berbeda dengan Yoongi yang beberapa hari kemarin Yura kenal.

.

Yoongi dan Namjoon sekarang sudah berkeliling dengan kudanya masing - masing. Dimulai dengan laju yang lambat Namjoon mengarahkan gerakan yang harus Yoongi tahu saat mengendalikan kudanya. Yoongi terlihat sangat menikmati walaupun terkadang salah memberikan arahan pada chunyang dan berakhir dengan chunyang yang berjalan tak beraturan. Yoongi tertawa lepas diatas punggung kuda hitam tersebut. Membuat Namjoon yang melihatnya mau tak mau ikut mengembangkan senyumannya. Hatinya bergetar lembut saat melihat Yoongi memanggil namanya sambil tertawa saat ia hampir terjatuh dari tubuh chunyang. Apakah Namjoon jatuh cinta pada Yoongi? Tapi mereka baru mengenal kemarin. Namjoon menggedikkan bahunya, bukankah istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama atau mungkin kedua itu memang ada? Walaupun itu salah, Namjoon memutuskan untuk menikmatinya. Namjoon hanya perlu menyadari kedudukannya di kerajaan dan semua akan baik - baik saja.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Yoongi harus kembali ke kamarnya setelah Yura mengingatkannya. Dengan sedikit kecewa Yoongi harus turun dan menuruti perkataan Yura.

"Jangan memasang wajah kusutmu itu, Yoongi. Kita bisa bertemu lagi besok" ujar Namjoon membujuk Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Besok aku kesini lagi. Tunggu aku, Namjoon" Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Namjoon setelah sempat melambaikan tangan pada Namjoon.

"Pasti, Yoongi" gumam Namjoon yang tak mungkin didengar oleh Yoongi yang sudah menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sekarang sudah terlihat bersih dari sebelumnya. Yoongi sangat bersyukur saat ia kembali ke kamar, Yoongi tak menemukan Jimin. Jimin tidak akan tahu jika Yoongi kembali berkuda hari ini.

Setelah Yoongi menyelesaikan makan malamnya, barulah Jimin datang menemuinya. Namun Jimin sangat berbeda hari ini. Yoongi merasakannya. Jika biasanya Yoongi selalu melihat Jimin penuh dengan aura berkuasa, kali ini Jimin terlihat rapuh dan membutuhkan ketenangan. Berjalan tanpa suara, semenjak masuk ke kamar Yoongi hingga menyusul Yoongi duduk ditepian ranjang.

Dengan tenang Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepalanya ia letakkan dipangkuan Yoongi. Sempat Yoongi menegang karena terlalu terkejut.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku hanya ingin berbaring dipangkuanmu" lirih Jimin.

"S-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Tuanku?" entah keberanian dari mana Yoongi berani bertanya pada orang yang sangat ditakutinya ini.

Jimin tak menjawab. Ia hanya menyamankan kepalanya dipaha Yoongi. Yoongi cukup sadar diri untuk tidak menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya sebelum-

"Aku baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dihidupku" kening Yoongi berkerut. Berharga? Setahu Yoongi, raja sebelum Jimin yang artinya adalah ayah Jimin, sudah meninggal karena sakit sejak Jimin masih menjadi pangeran kerajaan diumurnya yang masih belasan tahun. Dan ibunya menyusul beberapa tahun kemudian setelah melaksanakan janjinya bersama orang tua permaisuri Seokjin untuk menjodohkan Jimin dan Seokjin. Jangan tanyakan Yoongi tahu dari mana, segala sesuatu yang terjadi di kerajaan akan cepat beredar layaknya setiap tembok diwilayah itu memiliki telinga hingga sampai ke pendengaran Yoongi.

"Jika kau pikir itu adalah orang tuaku, memanglah bukan" lanjut Jimin yang menarik penuh kesadaran Yoongi yang sempat melamun.

"Pelayan pribadiku sebelum pelayan yang kemarin kau lihat mendampingiku. Dia adalah orang yang mengasuhku sejak aku kecil sampai aku dilantik menjadi raja menggantikan ayahku. Hanya orang biasa yang tidak ada hubungan darah atau apapun sebelumnya. Tapi kedua orang tuaku sangat mempercayainya untuk mengasuhku. Sampai akupun ikut percaya dan sangat menyayanginya. Setahun yang lalu, dia pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dia bilang aku sudah dewasa, dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Dia juga bilang kalau dia sudah tua dan ingin istirahat. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku mengijinkannya pulang, dan setiap sebulan sekali aku menjenguknya ke rumah. Tapi hari ini-" Jimin menahan kalimatnya, merasakan suaranya sangat berat untuk keluar. "-aku menemukannya meninggal di kamarnya" Jimin menangis. Yoongi merasakannya dari gerakan kepala Jimin yang semakin ia sembunyikan dalam pangkuan Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak menyangka, Jimin bahkan serapuh ini saat menyangkut orang yang disayanginya. Dengan penuh keberanian, Yoongi mengangkat tangannya lalu mengusap pelan kepala Jimin. Bermaksud memberikan ketenangan.

Jimin sendiri membiarkan usapan Yoongi yang ternyata sangat lembut dan sangat membantu memperbaiki perasaannya yang sedang gundah itu. Diambilnya tangan Yoongi dan Jimin mengecupnya pelan, tidak melihat jika perlakuannya itu membuat Yoongi merasakan wajahnya tiba - tiba memanas. Walaupun Jimin mengakui jika ia menyukai Yoongi, tapi Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat lancar bercerita pada Yoongi tentang perasaannya. Jimin sangat sadar, yang tadi itu adalah curahan hati terpanjang yang pernah Jimin ucapkan dengan bibirnya pada orang yang belum lama ia kenal. Malah Jimin ingat tidak pernah melakukannya, bahkan pada Seokjin sekalipun. Tapi pada Yoongi, Jimin merasakan kenyamanan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Jauh berbeda dibanding saat bersama Seokjin ataupun selirnya yang lain.

.

Jimin bangun dari pangkuan Yoongi dengan wajah memerahnya. Yoongi iba melihat pemandangan tersebut. Jujur saja Yoongi lebih memilih melihat Jimin yang dipenuhi aura berkuasanya daripada melihatnya seperti ini. Dengan ragu Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin dan tangan Jimin membantu menuntun kedua tangan Yoongi untuk semakin erat menangkup wajahnya. Jimin memejamkan matanya merasakan hangat tangan Yoongi yang begitu pas diwajahnya. Jimin menyukai aroma tangan Yoongi yang bisa menenangkannya.

"Jangan bersedih, Tuanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selain berusaha membuatmu tenang" ujar Yoongi yang membuat Jimin kembali membuka matanya.

"Cukup kau berada disini dan mendengarkan keluhanku" jawab Jimin tegas.

Perlahan Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi pun terlihat pasrah saja saat merasakan nafas Jimin yang semakin mendekat dan menerpa wajahnya. Jimin berhenti di jarak yang kurang dari sesenti dari wajah Yoongi.

"Percayalah padaku mulai saat ini Yoongi-" suara rendah Jimin mengalun tepat didepan bibir Yoongi dan..

.

"-aku menginginkanmu malam ini"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Jeng jeeeeengggg~~~ hehehe**

 **ini balas dendam banget loh nulisnya :v panjang gewla kan kan? :"**

 **kalo ada yang bilang kurang panjang, bener2 minta dijorokin ke jurang keknya xD /ga ding**

 **ser-seran/? gak sik? aku bikinnya ser-seran masa wkwk ato mungkin cuma aku yang ngerasain *apadeh**

 **seperti biyasa dimohon review nya dengan sangat, dan untuk para siders.. munculah~ hiks**

 **janji gak bakal digigit kok, cukup dicabik aja *eh* canda canda elaaahh :D**

 **RnR please?**

ⓒ **Diy**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi, Jimin segera meraup bibir tipis milik Yoongi yang sebenarnya sudah sangat mengundang Jimin untuk mengecupnya dari tadi. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan ciuman Jimin yang begitu menuntut padanya. Pagutan yang Jimin berikan membuat hati Yoongi berdetak kacau. Semakin liar dan semakin basah.

Melihat Jimin dengan wajah bergairahnya seakan menghipnotis Yoongi untuk menerima setiap sentuhan bibir Jimin yang melingkupi bibirnya. Yoongi ikut memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengimbangi Jimin sebisa mungkin. Demi tuhan, ini adalah kali pertama Yoongi melakukan kegiatan seintim ini. Terlebih dengan seorang pria, yang sejenis dengannya.

"Ugh.."

Yoongi melenguh saat Jimin mulai berani menggigit bibirnya dan memaksa lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Yoongi. Sensasi ini, Yoongi bahkan kehilangan kata - kata untuk menjabarkannya. Begitu pula dengan Jimin. Senikmat inikah?

Entah sejak kapan tangan kiri Jimin sudah berada ditengkuk Yoongi, menekan kepala belakang sang pemilik agar semakin dekat padanya. Tangan kanannya pun sudah menyusup disela hanbok Yoongi dibagian dadanya. Menyapa kulit dada milik Yoongi yang Jimin berani bersumpah terasa sangat halus ditelapak tangannya. Jimin bisa merasakan detakan jantung Yoongi yang berantakan. Jimin tersenyum disela ciumannya, merasa bangga karena membuat jantung Yoongi bereaksi sehebat ini karenanya.

Perlahan Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi hingga kini tubuh lelaki itu berada dibawah kungkungannya. Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Yoongi. Keduanya saling menatap dalam hingga Jimin menurunkan pandangannya pada bibir Yoongi. Jimin mengusap bibir Yoongi yang semakin terlihat indah dengan kilapan air liur yang entah milik siapa.

"Yoongi, aku tidak tahu benda ini bisa membuatku gila hanya dengan menyesapnya" ujar Jimin dengan sesekali mengetuk bibir Yoongi dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya dengan ucapanku atau tidak, tapi sungguh aku merasa kau sudah merubah duniaku semenjak pertama kali aku melihatmu" Jimin kembali mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Tapi kita baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu, Tuanku. Secepat itukah?" tanya Yoongi ragu. Takut jika Jimin akan tersinggung.

Jimin menggelengkan kepala, membuat Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu Yoongi. Aku sudah pernah melihatmu bahkan sebelum kedua orang tuamu meninggal" mata Yoongi membola, namun tak berniat melayangkan pertanyaan pada Jimin. Yoongi menunggu Jimin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sehari setelah ayahmu pergi ke kerajaan untuk meminjam uang, aku berniat untuk mengembalikan jaminannya. Rumahmu, rumah kalian itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah meminta ayahmu menjaminkannya. Tapi ketika aku tiba diseberang rumahmu dan saat itulah aku melihatmu, kau membuatku tertarik begitu saja Yoongi. Anggap saja aku sudah licik karena saat itu juga aku membatalkan mengembalikan jaminan ayahmu dan malah meminta pejabat keuangan kerajaan mengubah isi perjanjiannya" Jimin berhenti, mengamati wajah Yoongi yang berubah gelisah dibawahnya. "Apa kau ingat pada seseorang yang bertemu dengan ayahmu di pasar dulu? Yang kau bilang belum pernah melihatnya?" Yoongi terlihat mengingat. "Ya, aku ingat" jawabnya lirih.

"Itu aku" bohong jika Yoongi tak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Waktu kau memberikan senyumanmu sebelum meninggalkan kami, kau membuatku semakin menginginkanmu Yoongi. Dan saat aku berbicara berdua dengan ayahmu, aku menjelaskan isi perjanjian yang sudah aku rubah padanya. Aku memintanya untuk menjaminkanmu. Jika ayahmu tidak sanggup melunasi hutangnya lagi, maka kau harus bekerja di kerajaan. Ayahmu menyetujuinya, dan pasti dia menceritakannya padamu bukan?" Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Memang benar ayahnya sempat meminta Yoongi membantu melunasi hutangnya dengan bekerja di kerajaan. Tapi tetap saja ada bagian yang terdengar mengejutkan bagi Yoongi.

"Saat kau tiba di kerajaan beberapa hari lalu, akulah yang memerintahkan pengawal untuk menjemputmu setelah upacara kematian ayahmu selesai. Aku tahu aku sangat jahat karena memaksamu datang disaat kau sedang berkabung. Aku hanya takut kau akan kabur. Dan saat aku memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu selir, aku sudah merencanakannya, aku menginginkanmu, Yoongi" lanjut Jimin lagi. Kini Jimin sudah bersiap untuk mencium Yoongi lagi setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun dengan cepat Yoongi memalingkan wajah, tak ingin melihat Jimin. Yoongi menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah ditahannya.

Jimin tersenyum kecut melihat penolakan Yoongi. "Maafkan aku, Yoongi. Aku harus berbuat curang untuk mendapatkanmu"

"Bukan masalah itu, Tuanku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka Tuanku akan berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk mendapatkanku. Apa Tuanku tidak memikirkan perasaan permaisuri saat Tuanku memutuskan untuk menikahiku? Aku merasa sangat hina, sudah dijual dan malah menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain" suara Yoongi bergetar saat mengutarakan kalimat panjangnya itu pada Jimin. Yoongi masih belum mau melihat kearah Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang menjualmu, Yoongi. Ayahmu tidak pernah melakukannya, dia memintamu membantunya. Kau tahu itu kan? Jadi kalau kau mau menyalahkan, salahkan aku. Jangan ayahmu, dia tidak tahu alasanku merubah perjanjiannya. Dan masalah permaisuri, biar itu menjadi urusanku. Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk sakit hati. Aku berhak untuk menikahi siapapun, termasuk kau Yoongi" tegas Jimin. Yoongi merasakan aura Jimin menguat, sepertinya Yoongi sudah terlalu jauh bicara.

"M-maafkan aku, Tuanku" Yoongi memandang takut pada raut wajah Jimin yang mulai mengeras. Jimin memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Mulai saat ini, kau hanya perlu tahu aku menyukaimu dan menginginkanmu. Jangan banyak bicara, Yoongi. Kita mulai kehidupan yang baru. Cobalah menerimaku sebagai orang baru dihidupmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan kecurangan lagi. Cukup padamu saat itu, mengerti?" pandangan Jimin melembut, dan Yoongi luluh karenanya. Yoongi tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, situasi seperti ini sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Aku akan mencobanya, Tuanku" suara Yoongi mengalun indah dipendengaran Jimin, membuat Jimin melengkungkan bibir membentuk senyuman tulusnya untuk Yoongi.

"Terima kasih"

Dan setelahnya Jimin kembali mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi. Kali ini Yoongi dengan cepat mengimbanginya. Saling memberikan hisapan sensual satu sama lain, hingga entah sejak kapan keduanya sudah tak terbalut pakaian sama sekali.

"Ini pertama kalinya untuk kita, aku akan pelan dan bertahanlah untukku, Yoongi. Aku yang akan memasukimu, karena tidak mungkin seorang raja dimasuki bukan?" Jimin menyeringai dan Yoongi mengangguk dengan wajah memerah malu, ucapan Jimin begitu _blak-blakan_. Yoongi pun menyiapkan diri untuk menerima Jimin didalamnya.

Jimin sudah memposisikan dirinya tepat didepan Yoongi. Sedikit demi sedikit Jimin mulai memasuki Yoongi dibawah sana. Dengan diselingi ringisan kesakitan Yoongi dan geraman tertahan Jimin, tubuh merekapun akhirnya bersatu. Jimin dan Yoongi rela bersumpah demi apapun, jika saat ini mereka sedang merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dipusat tubuh mereka masing - masing. Gelenyar panas antar tubuh yang saling bergesekan tersebut membuat keduanya hanyut dalam gairah dengan peluh yang membanjiri kulit putih mereka.

"Ughh"

Disertai alunan desahan entah milik siapa yang saling bersahutan, Jimin dan Yoongi melalui malam pertama mereka dengan berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Saling merasakan gairah terdalam pasangannya, dan tetap seperti itu hingga sepasang raja dan selir tersebut menyambut puncak mereka. Yoongi merasakan penuh dibawah sana, dan Jimin lega telah menumpahkan hasil akhirnya didalam Yoongi. Malam ini benar - benar menakjubkan bagi keduanya.

.

Jimin melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka dan berbaring disamping Yoongi. Menarik selimut yang sudah setengah basah dibawah kakinya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya bersama Yoongi. Jimin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap peluh didahi putih Yoongi. Mengecup kening mengkilap itu dan menyisakan sang pemilik tersenyum ditengah matanya yang tertutup dan napasnya yang masih terengah.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bercinta dengan sesama pria rasanya akan sehebat ini, Yoongi" lagi - lagi Jimin berucap lancar seakan tidak mau tahu jika kalimatnya itu membuat sesuatu dibalik dada Yoongi berdesir dan membuatnya geli.

"Wajahmu memerah, aku anggap itu tandanya kau mengiyakan pendapatku" Yoongi tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Jimin membuatnya semakin ditelan rasa malu yang membuat sekujur wajahnya terasa panas. Akhirnya Yoongi lebih memilih memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh Jimin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang raja. Jimin terkekeh, Yoongi ternyata mempunyai sifat manja dibalik wajahnya yang selalu terlihat ketakutan jika berhadapan dengannya. Apa ini artinya Yoongi sudah mulai bisa menerima takdirnya menjadi seorang selir? Jimin tersenyum dibalik pelukannya pada Yoongi. Semakin mendekap erat lelaki yang sudah merubah segala kewarasan Jimin hingga berbuat sejauh ini. Jimin tidak menyesal, tidak pernah.

.

.

.

.

Keeseokan hari. Perlahan sang raja membuka matanya yang mulai terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang lancang masuk melalui celah mana saja hingga menerpa wajah tampannya. Dan disaat matanya sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, Jimin bisa melihat sebuah kepala yang terbaring nyaman didada telanjangnya. Yoongi. Selir baru yang dinikahinya beberapa hari lalu, dan yang ditidurinya semalam. Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah damai Yoongi yang masih bergelung dengan alam mimpinya.

Jimin mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengusap surai lembut Yoongi yang menguarkan aroma memabukkan diindera penciuman Jimin. Sepertinya sentuhan itu mengganggu sang pemilik surai. Yoongi melenguh, membuka matanya dan menatap pada raja yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan wajah setengah sadar, Yoongi mencoba tersenyum pada Jimin. Yoongi hanya mencoba menuruti perintah Jimin untuk menerima raja tersebut sebagai orang baru dihidupnya.

Yoongi bangkit dari dekapan Jimin. Dan karena gerakannya tersebut, selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya melorot begitu saja. Memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas Yoongi yang putih bersinar diterpa sinar matahari yang walaupun hanya sedikit. Jimin memandang kagum punggung Yoongi dari sudut pandangnya. Begitu menggoda dan membuat sesuatu diantara kakinya bereaksi diluar kendalinya.

"Yoongi.." panggil Jimin. Yoongi yang tadinya sibuk mengusap matanya terpaksa menoleh pada Jimin.

Tangan kiri Jimin terulur mengambil tangan Yoongi yang tergeletak disamping tubuhnya. Mengangkat tangan kecil itu dan meletakkannya pada pusat dirinya yang masih terbungkus dibalik selimutnya. Yoongi terkejut bukan main. Jimin sudah begitu keras ditelapak tangannya.

"T-tuanku?" Yoongi tergagap. Namun tak bisa berbohong jika Yoongi merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan pasti Jimin juga menyadarinya.

"Salahkan punggungmu yang kau pamerkan itu. Kau sengaja hm?" tanya Jimin dengan suara rendahnya. Yoongi menunduk, merutuki kebodohannya.

"B-bukan begitu, Tuanku.. aku-" Jimin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mau tak mau membuat Yoongi semakin menekan pusat Jimin yang membuat Jimin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi yang begitu membuatnya melayang.

Jimin kembali membuka matanya, bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Lakukan tugasmu, Yoongi. Raja tidak bisa bekerja disaat seperti ini" seringaian Jimin cukup membungkam mulut Yoongi untuk tidak melayangkan penolakan padanya.

Segera Jimin menyentuh belakang kepala Yoongi lalu menuntun kepala kecil itu menuju pusat dirinya yang sudah ia keluarkan dari selimut. Yoongi tersentak melihat Jimin yang sudah sangat mengundang untuk dimanjakan. Sempat melirik kearah sang pemilik dan mendapatkan senyumannya, Yoongi melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai selir yang baik untuk Jimin. Hangat, basah, dan keras, berpadu satu hingga Jimin menyambut puncaknya diawal pagi yang indah ini bersama selirnya yang menakjubkan, Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Heheihaloooooo~**

 **Pendek yah tapi chap ini full enaenanya minyun loh :v ngetiknya bayangin bed scene di frozen flower sama di warrior baek dong soo (yang belum tau boleh disearch xD) /duh gusti dosa gue/**

 **Sengaja sih, biar feelnya mancepppp hahahaha**

 **Tadinya mo dilanjutin ke cerita selanjutnya, tapi keknya perlu diundur dulu.. mo memanjakan pembaca dengan encehnya raja jemen dan selir yungi tanpa selingan apapun wkwkwkwk**

 **Jaman kerajaan gak ada** _ **dirtytalk**_ **, awas aja kalo masih ada yang protes, ntar tak suruh chunyang buat bawa kalian pergi ke hutan dan nyasar disana xD /ga**

 **Ok, cukup sekian saja ocehan aneh ini.. review nya sangat dinantikan, dan buat para siders semoga tuhan mengampuni kalian haha**

 **lastly, selamat bermalam minggu bersama ff minyun ini para zomblowers eaaak (yakin aja sih reader kebanyakan pasti joms :v)**

 **papaiiiiii~~**

ⓒ **Diy**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

 **Note : Bold/Italic ▶ Flashback**

.

.

.

.

Sekitar seminggu lebih sejak kegiatan malam itu, hubungan Raja Jimin dan juga selirnya Yoongi kini terlihat membaik. Semakin kesini Yoongi sudah lebih berani untuk banyak berbicara dengan sang raja. Terlebih hampir setiap hari pula Jimin akan mendatangi Yoongi, dan berakhir tidur di kamar Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terbiasa dengan Jimin sekarang. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut mengundang keirian yang sangat dari permaisuri Seokjin.

Setiap kali permaisuri Seokjin mengetahui raja Jimin berjalan kearah kamar Yoongi, sang permaisuri tersebut mengikutinya. Bukan menguntit, hanya memastikan apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya jika ia mengunjungi selir sialannya itu. Begitulah pikir Seokjin. Dan karena keingintahuannya yang berlebih itu pula, Seokjin harus rela menelan kekecewaan saat mengetahui jika suaminya sedang menyetubuhi seorang pria bernama Yoongi di dalam sana.

Walaupun tak mendekat, tapi Seokjin tidak tuli. Suara itu. Suara yang pastinya tidak asing lagi baginya yang sudah pernah melakukannya. Bercinta.

Seokjin menangis dalam diam didepan kamar Yoongi. Merasakan hatinya teriris saat mengetahui suaminya lebih terpuaskan oleh tubuh lelaki dibanding tubuhnya. Melihat wajah cerah dan senyum Jimin dipagi hari, cukup menjelaskan semuanya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin muak. Benci pada kenyataan yang membuatnya hanya terlihat sebagai isteri pajangan oleh Jimin. Seokjin tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini. Seperti sampah. Hingga saat Seokjin bertekad untuk menyingkirkan Yoongi, Seokjin pun mencari apa kelemahan Yoongi yang bisa ia manfaatkan.

.

Seperti gayung bersambut, sudah tiga hari ini setiap pagi setelah Jimin keluar dari kamar Yoongi, tak berselang lama Yoongi pasti keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju area perkudaan. Seokjin mengikutinya diam - diam, dan tentu saja tanpa pelayan pribadinya.

Setibanya di area perkudaan, Seokjin menemukan Yoongi sedang berbincang dengan seorang pemuda yang Seokjin ketahui bernama Namjoon. Mereka terlihat akrab. Dan Seokjin bisa memastikan, jika Seokjin melihat pancaran yang tak biasa yang Namjoon berikan pada Yoongi. Namjoon menyukai Yoongi. Seokjin yakin akan itu.

Seokjin tersenyum licik dibalik kuda yang terikat dipaling ujung yang cukup jauh dari tempat Yoongi dan Namjoon berdiri. Mungkin Tuhan tengah berpihak padanya. Seokjin bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini, untuk memberikan kabar pada Jimin jika Yoongi sudah berselingkuh darinya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Namjoon.

Lagi dan lagi Seokjin menyunggingkan senyum liciknya sebelum pergi dari area perkudaan untuk mencari Jimin. Dan Yoongi akan tersingkir tidak lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

*brakk*

Suara pintu yang terbuka paksa di ruangan rapat para pejabat kerajaan tersebut mengalihkan seluruh arah pandang orang-orang didalamnya pada sang pelaku. Permaisuri Seokjin.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, permaisuri?" itu Jimin. Yang terlihat sedang memegang sebuah kertas dan kuas bertinta dengan raut wajah mengerasnya.

"Maaf Tuanku. Saya sengaja kesini untuk mencari Tuanku" Seokjin tetap mencoba tenang. Rencananya harus berhasil.

"Lain kali perhatikan sopan santunmu" kembali Jimin menggeram.

"Baiklah, Tuanku. Sekali lagi maafkan saya"

"Katakan ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Jimin datar.

"Bisakah kita keluar terlebih dahulu Tuanku. Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya disini" pinta Seokjin dan tanpa bicara Jimin meletakkan benda yang dibawanya kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Seokjin.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin lagi setelah mereka berada disebuah _pendopo_ kerajaan.

"Sebelumnya maafkan saya karena sudah mengganggu pekerjaan Tuanku, tapi saya rasa apa yang akan saya sampaikan ini sangat penting bagi Tuanku" Seokjin menatap dalam manik tegas milik sang suami yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Katakan" nada datar yang diucapkan Jimin membuat Seokjin merasakan keiriannya pada Yoongi semakin menggebu.

"Yoongi. Selir Tuanku itu sudah berselingkuh dengan Namjoon" tegas dan lancar. Seokjin mengucapkan kalimat itu penuh dengan nada kebencian.

Alis Jimin menukik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi saya melihat Yoongi pergi ke area perkudaan-"

"APA?!" potong Jimin cepat. Seokjin sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Seokjin tidak ketahui.

"Yoongi pergi berkuda?" tanya Jimin dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Padahal aku sudah melarangnya. Lancang sekali Yoongi sudah melanggar perintahku" Seokjin tersenyum menang setelah mendengar kalimat Jimin. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar sedang berpihak padanya.

"Begitukah? Benar-benar lancang" Seokjin memanasi keadaan. Berharap Jimin semakin marah pada Yoongi. "Tapi Tuanku, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saya yang ingin saya sampaikan. Selain berkuda, Yoongi terlihat dekat dengan Namjoon, pemuda pengurus kuda itu. Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan yang Tuanku tidak ketahui" Seokjin menyelesaikan ucapannya setelah melihat reaksi Jimin yang perlahan mulai mengeras. Seokjin rasa cukup. Ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak suara lagi.

Jimin berbalik tanpa bicara. Melangkah tergesa yang Seokjin tahu sang raja akan menuju area perkudaan. Walaupun sedikit kerepotan dengan hanbok yang memperlambat langkahnya untuk mengimbangi langkah Jimin, Seokjin tetap mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya dibelakang Jimin.

.

.

.

Seokjin hampir saja menabrak punggung Jimin jika saja dirinya tidak memperhatikan suaminya tersebut berhenti begitu saja. Seokjin yang bingung mensejajarkan dirinya berdiri disamping Jimin. Betapa terkejutnya Seokjin saat menemukan tempat yang ditujunya ini sekarang terlihat sepi dan tak ada seorang pun disana. Seokjin mendadak gugup, kemudian menoleh ragu pada Jimin.

"Menipuku hm?" tanya Jimin singkat yang membuat Seokjin melemas.

"T-tuanku. Aku yakin jika mereka berdua tadi ada disini"

"Tapi nyatanya mereka yang permaisuri maksud tidak ada. Mungkin permaisuri hanya berhalusinasi. Aku sudah melarang Yoongi, dia tidak mungkin melanggarnya"

"Tuanku, aku berani bersumpah jika tadi Yoongi kesini!"

"Tidak ada yang kesini dari tadi, permaisuri"

Itu Namjoon. Yang tiba - tiba menyela diantara raja dan permaisuri tersebut.

"K-kau!" Seokjin menunjuk Namjoon penuh amarah.

"Jangan berbohong! Tadi aku melihatmu dan Yoongi sedang berduaan disini. Dimana jalang itu sekarang?"

"Kim Seokjin!" Jimin berteriak murka. "Tutup mulut kotormu itu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Memang benar kan? Dia itu jalang. Dia tidak akan mau disetubuhi oleh Tuanku jika dia punya harga diri!" Seokjin semakin termakan emosinya. Hampir saja telapak tangan Jimin menyentuh pipi Seokjin jika saja Namjoon tidak menengahinya. Dan karena itulah tamparan Jimin mendarat dipipi pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

Namjoon meringis ngilu. Tamparan Jimin begitu keras. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika tamparan itu jadi mendarat dipipi Seokjin.

"Tuanku, semarah apapun anda jangan pernah menyakiti wanita. Terlebih dia adalah istri anda. Maaf jika saya lancang berbicara seperti ini"

Jimin menghela nafas untuk menstabilkan emosinya. "Ya, aku tahu. Menyingkirlah" Namjoon kemudian menepikan tubuhnya. Jimin bisa menatap lagi istrinya yang sudah terisak sekarang. Jimin memang mudah terbawa emosi, baru kali ini Jimin menyadari jika dia sudah keterlaluan. Tapi mendengar Seokjin merendahkan Yoongi membuatnya tidak terima. Yoongi adalah miliknya yang berharga sekarang.

"Lain kali jaga ucapanmu, permaisuri. Dan maafkan aku" Jimin mengusap pelan pundak bergetar Seokjin. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Seokjin bersama dengan Namjoon tanpa melirik pemuda jangkung itu.

.

Sepeninggal Jimin, Namjoon menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Seokjin yang masih terisak dihadapannya.

"Kau sengaja?" tanya Seokjin dengan suara paraunya. Menatap tajam pada Namjoon.

"Apa maksud permaisuri?"

"Tidak perlu berbohong. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan pria sialan itu. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya, aku hanya menyuruhnya kembali ke kamarnya. Dan tolong panggi dia Yoongi, permaisuri"

Seokjin berdecih. "Kau memerintahku?

"Hanya mengingatkan jika dia punya nama" Namjoon tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" selidik Seokjin dan Namjoon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan yang permaisuri sendiri tahu jawabannya"

Seokjin sempat terdiam, Namjoon benar - benar pemuda yang tenang.

"Kau tahu jika aku mengintai kalian tadi? Makanya kau menyuruhnya kembali?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk.

"Kau berniat mendekatinya? Merebutnya dari Raja?" Namjoon menggeleng.

"Aku tidak selicik permaisuri. Aku memang menyukai Yoongi, tapi aku tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu. Aku hanya akan melindunginya untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangku padanya. Termasuk melindunginya dari permaisuri"

"Kenapa semua orang sekarang berpihak padanya? Apa hebatnya dia hah?!"

"Sepertinya permaisuri harus bertanya pada diri sendiri tentang hal itu. Saya permisi, permaisuri" Namjoon pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang terduduk lemas setelah Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi meremas kesal selimutnya. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya ingin menangis. Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa Namjoon membentaknya seperti tadi. Itu pertama kalinya Namjoon memberikan nada tingginya pada Yoongi. Dan Yoongi tidak suka.

.

 _ **"Namjoon.. Namjoon?" Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Namjoon. Pemuda itu sedari tadi terlihat melamun sambil melihat kearah kandang kuda dipaling ujung. Yoongi yang bingung mencoba menyadarkan Namjoon agar kembali pada dunianya.**_

 _ **"Yoongi, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar sekarang. Aku harus merawat satu kuda yang sakit. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkuda hari ini" ucap Namjoon setelah memastikan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.**_

 _ **"Ada kuda yang sakit? Yang mana? Kita bisa merawatnya berdua, Namjoon" baru saja Yoongi melangkah untuk mendekati kuda-kuda yang berada di kandangnya untuk memeriksa mana yang sakit, lengannya ditahan oleh Namjoon.**_

 _ **"Tidak perlu, biar aku sendiri saja"**_

 _ **"Tidak mau. Aku ingin ikut merawatnya"**_

 _ **"Yoongi, kumohon"**_

 _ **"Tidak Nam-"**_

 _ **"Yoongi! Apa kau tidak paham kalimatku?!"**_

 _ **Yoongi terdiam. Berhenti memberontak dari genggaman tangan Namjoon dilengannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar bentakan Namjoon padanya.**_

 _ **"Kumohon. Kembalilah ke kamarmu" Namjoon melembut. Menyadari raut wajah Yoongi yang memerah menahan tangis membuatnya merasa bersalah. Namjoon melepaskan genggamannya, lalu mengusap pipi putih Yoongi.**_

 _ **"Aku membencimu" dan akhirnya Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Namjoon setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.**_

.

*tok tok tok*

Yoongi kembali tersadar saat mendengar suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya. Yoongi mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya orang datang ke kamarnya dengan cara yang tidak sopan seperti ini. Yoongi beranjak dari ranjangnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati jendelanya.

"Namjoon?"

Yoongi menekuk kembali wajahnya setelah tahu siapa orang yang mendatangi kamarnya saat ini.

"Aw!" pekik Namjoon saat menahan jendela yang akan kembali ditutup oleh Yoongi dengan tangannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoongi panik tentu saja. Tangan Namjoon terjepit karenanya. Dengan cepat Yoongi mengambil tangan Namjoon, melihat memar yang perlahan muncul dijari-jari panjang milik Namjoon.

"Kau bodoh?" Namjoon tersenyum, sedang Yoongi hanya mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Maafkan aku" Yoongi berhenti dari kegiatannya mengusap dan meniup tangan Namjoon, memilih mendengarkan Namjoon menyelesaikan apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tertimpa masalah Yoongi. Tadi Raja Jimin dan Permaisuri datang. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu kembali ke kamar"

"B-benarkah? Darimana kau tahu jika mereka akan datang?"

"Jika raja Jimin membahas masalah ini, bersikaplah seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa"

"Berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan hm?" sindir Yoongi yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya. Namjoon menepuk tangan Yoongi yang masih memegang tangannya sambil tersenyum. Yoongi tahu, itu artinya Namjoon tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Namjoon" Yoongi mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Untuk sementara sebaiknya kau tidak berkuda dulu, Yoongi. Kau paham?" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Bagus. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa" Namjoon berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang memperhatikannya menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan semuanya terlihat normal seperti biasa. Jimin tak pernah membahas soal hari itu jika mereka sedang bersama. Yoongi pikir cukup untuk menyudahi rencana berhenti berkudanya. Yoongi ingin berkuda lagi. Yoongi rindu pada chunyang, dan Yoongi juga rindu pada Namjoon.

Meskipun Yoongi merasakan kondisinya sedang tidak baik semenjak tiga hari kemarin, Yoongi bertekad untuk berkuda hari ini. Keinginannya yang menggebu tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Selir Min mau kemana?" tanya Yura yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk Yoongi.

"Aku ingin menemui Namjoon. Aku ingin berkuda lagi"

"Ah begitu. Baru beberapa hari tidak berkuda, selir Min merindukannya?" Yoongi mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi selir Min harus makan siang dulu. Sudah siap semuanya" Yura mempersilakan, namun melihat Yoongi menggelengkan kepala membuat Yura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kondisi selir Min belum membaik? Saya lihat beberapa hari ini selir Min selalu menolak makan"

"Entahlah Yura. Aku selalu merasa kenyang setiap melihat makanan. Terkadang malah aku merasa mual hanya dengan menghirup aromanya" Yoongi menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat, mengundang Yura semakin merasa aneh dengan perubahan Yoongi akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa perlu saya panggilkan tabib?" tawar Yura.

"Tidak perlu. Sepertinya hanya karena cuaca saja"

"Tapi selir Min harus makan, supaya tetap ada tenaga. Jika tidak makan, selir Min pasti akan sakit lagi" ujar Yura penuh kekhawatiran. Yoongi sedikit susah diberi tahu.

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang berikan buahnya saja, nanti malam baru aku makan. Jangan paksa aku, Yura. Sekarang aku ingin makan buah saja" dan akhirnya Yura pun mengalah. Menyerahkan beberapa buah yang ada disana pada Yoongi.

.

.

"Yura, temani aku menemui Namjoon"

"Tentu saja, selir Min. Mari.." Yoongi sudah siap keluar kamar ditemani oleh Yura. Yura tersenyum geli melihat Yoongi yang begitu bersemangat untuk berkuda lagi.

"Pelan-pelan selir Min" Yura sedikit kewalahan menyamai langkah Yoongi yang terlampau lebar untuk ukuran wanita sepertinya. Yoongi hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Yura dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di area perkudaan, Yoongi lantas saja mencari Namjoon. Memanggil pemuda tersebut dengan suaranya yang penuh dengan semangat.

"Mencariku?" Namjoon keluar dari gudang penyimpanan makanan tambahan untuk para kuda. Yoongi berbalik pada sumber suara dan menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Namjoon.

"Ada apa?" Namjoon meletakkan wadah berisi makanan kuda dan membersihkan tangannya, lalu mendekat pada Yoongi.

"Kau tanya ada apa?" Yoongi mendelik. "Tentu saja aku menemuimu karena aku ingin berkuda lagi"

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk berkuda lagi, Yoongi?"

Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Yura mengalihkan pandangan pada suara yang tiba-tiba menyela diantara mereka. Pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk area perkudaan itu.

"Tuanku?"

Kembali Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Yura serempak, kali ini menyebut siapa orang tersebut. Raja mereka, Raja Jimin.

Yoongi yang paling terkejut diantara mereka bertiga. Bagaimana bisa Jimin berada disini?

"Kau terlalu bersemangat saat keluar dari kamarmu, sampai kau tidak sadar aku berjalan tak jauh di belakangmu hm?"

Tak lama kemudian terlihat permaisuri Seokjin yang muncul dari belakang Raja Jimin.

"Kali ini aku tidak berbohong Tuanku. Karena memang aku tidak pernah berbohong" sela Seokjin. Bermaksud menyudutkan Yoongi agar semakin terlihat seperti _tersangka_ dimata Jimin.

"Kau berani melawan perintahku, Yoongi?" ujar Jimin lagi tak mempedulikan ucapan Seokjin baru saja.

"T-tuanku, bukan begitu. Aku.. aku hanya-"

"Kau lancang!" nada suara Jimin meninggi. Membungkam bibir Yoongi yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai orang yang harus kau turuti perintahnya hah?!" lanjut Jimin lagi yang semakin menciutkan Yoongi dalam rasa takutnya. Begitu pula Yura yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya semenjak kedatangan Jimin.

"Yoongi tidak bersalah, Tuanku" suara Namjoon menyela. Terdengar tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia juga gugup menghadapi kemarahan Jimin. Namjoon memang sudah tahu jika hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Namun Namjoon tidak menyangka akan datang secepat ini.

"Kau! Kau sama saja dengannya. Sejak kapan kau lancang memanggil selirku dengan sebutan namanya?"

"Aku yang memintanya, Tuanku" Yoongi memberanikan diri menjawab Jimin. Dialah yang bersalah dari awal.

"Kalian sepakat untuk melawanku rupanya" Jimin semakin memancarkan kilat marah diwajahnya mendapati Yoongi dan Namjoon yang saling membela satu sama lain.

"Aku hanya ingin berkuda, Tuanku. Apa itu salah?" Yoongi melontarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu alasan Jimin melarangnya untuk berkuda.

"Karena aku tidak ingin jika kau bisa berkuda, kau akan kabur dari sini. Kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu, Tuanku. Aku ingin berkuda karena aku menginginkannya. Sudah sejak lama. Bukan untuk kabur dari kerajaan ini" mengetahui alasan Jimin yang sebenarnya sempat menggetarkan hati Yoongi, Yoongi tetap mencoba menjelaskan apa yang harus diluruskan disini. Sedikitpun tidak ada niatan Yoongi untuk kabur dari kerajaan. Terlebih saat hubungannya dengan Jimin sudah membaik sebelumnya. Sebelum hari ini.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau berkuda karena ingin bersamanya?" tunjuk Jimin pada Namjoon yang membulatkan matanya. Setelahnya Namjoon melirik kearah Seokjin yang tersenyum licik dibalik wajah cantiknya.

"Apa maksud Tuanku?"

"Jangan munafik. Kau berselingkuh dengannya, bukan?"

"APA?!" pekik Yoongi yang terkejut bukan main. Darimana Jimin bisa menyimpulkan tuduhan semacam itu padanya?

"Tuanku, mungkin aku terlihat seperti pemuda murahan karena mau dijadikan selir oleh seorang raja yang sama sepertiku. Tapi bukan berarti setelah itu aku menjadi pemuda yang mudah untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain, terlebih aku adalah selir dari Tuanku. Aku menghormati Tuanku, dan aku tidak mungkin menghianati Tuanku. Walaupun aku memang sudah lancang melanggar perintah Tuanku untuk tidak berkuda lagi. Tapi itu bukan alasan Tuanku bisa menuduhku seperti apa yang Tuanku ucapkan tadi" Yoongi menghirup rakus udara untuk paru-parunya setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya tersebut.

Semua orang yang ada disana kini menatap serius pada Yoongi. Ada tatapan iba dari Yura dan Namjoon yang sebenarnya ingin ikut bersuara namun tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Ada tatapan muak yang Seokjin pancarkan, dan ada tatapan menuntut kejujuran yang diberikan oleh Jimin. Tak ada suara yang menyahut setelah Yoongi berujar tadi.

Yoongi yang merasa seperti dikuliti oleh tatapan-tatapan orang disekitarnya, merasakan lututnya perlahan melemas dan merambat naik hingga ke perutnya. Yoongi merasakan perutnya sedikit melilit dan rasa mual seperti kemarin kembali menyerangnya. Pelan namun pasti kepala Yoongi pun ikut pening seiring rasa mual yang menderanya.

"Ennh.." keluh Yoongi pada akhirnya dengan sedikit meremas perutnya dan memejamkan erat matanya.

"Yoongi?!" Jimin segera menangkap tubuh Yoongi yang terlihat limbung. Sementara yang lain menatap khawatir pada Yoongi yang semakin memucat, kecuali Seokjin. Yang tetap mempertahankan raut wajah jengah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, Yoongi benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Jimin kalut, begitu pula dengan Namjoon yang bergerak begitu saja mendekat pada pemuda yang dicintainya diam-diam tersebut. Namun mendengar teriakan Jimin untuk menjauh, terpaksa Namjoon harus merelakan Yoongi dibawa oleh orang yang memang lebih pantas darinya, Jimin. Dengan perasaan bersalah Jimin pun menggendong Yoongi menuju kamarnya. Berteriak pada siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya, dan tak lupa meminta pada siapapun yang mendengarnya untuk memanggil tabib kerajaan secepat mungkin.

.

.

Tabib kerajaan datang tak lama setelah Jimin menidurkan Yoongi diranjangnya. Dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa Jimin tetap berada disana dan melihat tabib tersebut memeriksa keadaan Yoongi. Permaisuri Seokjin pun tak mau ketinggalan, dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi. Sedang Namjoon, hanya bisa berdiri didepan kamar Yoongi dan terus merapalkan permohonan agar Yoongi baik-baik saja.

Sang tabib selesai memeriksa keadaan Yoongi. Setelah merapikan perlengkapan pemeriksaan miliknya, tabib tersebut menghadap pada Jimin.

"Tuanku, saya harap saya tidak salah saat memberikan hasil dari pemeriksaan saya pada tubuh selir Min"

"Apa maksudmu? Cepat katakan!" bentak Jimin. Walaupun terkejut namun sang tabib memaklumi jika Jimin tengah dilanda rasa panik sekarang.

"Begini. Saya sempat mendengar keadaan yang seperti selir Min tengah alami ini adalah sesuatu yang langka. Dan saya tahu ini pernah terjadi di belahan dunia lain, tapi kali ini saya tidak menyangka jika saya menemukannya ditubuh selir Min" tabib tersebut menghela nafas panjang, berbeda dengan Jimin yang malah menahan nafasnya karena gugup. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Seokjin yang merasa akan ada sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan setelah ini.

.

"Tuanku, sebenarnya selir Min tengah hamil dan usia kandungannya sudah memasuki lebih dari dua minggu"

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **Canda ding, TBC aja :v**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Apa kabar? baikbaik kan? mwehehehe**

 **Gak mo nulis panjang2 kok :D**

 **Cuma ingin minta maaf saja hiks**

 **Maapkeun karena lama apdetnyah, maapkeun juga kalo ini ceritanya malah makin ngawur gini :'v**

 **Yaaaa pokoknya baca bae lah kalo masih mau baca hehehehe**

 **Keys, segitu aja a/n nya biar gak pada gumoh**

 **.**

 **Review jusseyeo?**

 **.**

 **Ciyu papaiii~~**

 **.**

ⓒ **Diy**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi.. hamil?"

Tak bisa dipungkiri perlahan Jimin merasakan hatinya menghangat hingga membuat kedua matanya ikut mengembun. Benarkah yang ia dengar barusan?

"Kau bercanda?!" Seokjin menyela. Menyalak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apa tabib itu berniat membuat lelucon?

"Sama sekali tidak, permaisuri" jawab sang tabib sopan.

"Dia pria. Bagaimana bisa dia hamil?!"

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, jika hal ini memang langka tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa terjadi pada Selir Min"

"Menjijikkan!"

"Kim Seokjin! Bisa kah kau menutup mulut kotormu itu?!" Jimin terpancing. Semakin lama Seokjin semakin keterlaluan.

Seokjin mengusap kasar wajah cantiknya yang sudah basah. Dibanding berdebat dengan Jimin disaat suasana hatinya sedang hancur seperti ini, Seokjin memilih pergi mengabaikan Jimin.

"Tuanku, saya permisi kalau begitu" ujar sang tabib sepeninggal Seokjin. Ia pikir tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan dengan rajanya ini. Jimin hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi kakunya.

Setelah sang tabib keluar, Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi yang masih terpejam. Duduk diranjang kosong disebelah Yoongi. Menggenggam tangan putih milik pemuda manis tersebut, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan sayang yang cukup lama dikening Yoongi. Lalu turun ke hidung mancungnya, turun lagi hingga berhenti pada bibir ranum kesukaan Jimin dari pertama kali Jimin mengecupnya.

Tak ada balasan dari Yoongi. Pria manis itu masih terlelap, terlena dialam bawah sadarnya. Jimin melepaskan kecupannya. Memandang haru selirnya itu hingga Jimin mulai melihat kelopak mata Yoongi bergerak perlahan sampai kedua manik indah itu terbuka sempurna. Yoongi memang masih setengah sadar, tapi Yoongi bisa memastikan jika Jimin tengah menangis dalam diam dihadapannya sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi" ujar Jimin parau. Yoongi terheran. Seingat Yoongi tadi sebelum Yoongi kehilangan kesadaran, Jimin sangat marah padanya. Yoongi mencoba bangkit dibantu oleh Jimin.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Aku yakin setelah ini kau pasti terkejut. Tapi aku berharap kau senang mendengarnya, seperti saat aku mengetahuinya dari tabib tadi. Kau sudah mewujudkan impianku selama ini, Yoongi" Yoongi semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Jimin. Apa maksudnya dengan terkejut? Mewujudkan impian?

Jimin menyadari kebingungan Yoongi. Segera saja Jimin mengarahkan tangannya pada perut datar Yoongi, mengelusnya pelan.

"Disini.. ada bayi kita, Yoongi"

Yoongi terbelalak tentu saja. Ia baru saja sadar dan Jimin memberikan kejutan seperti ini?

"M-maksud Tuanku?"

Jimin menghela napas sedikit berat. "Yoongi, sebenarnya kau sedang hamil"

Mata Yoongi semakin membola. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Apa kata Jimin?

"H-hamil?" Jimin mengangguk mantap. Yoongi bisa melihat pancaran bahagia dari mata tegas milik Jimin.

"Kata tabib, hal semacam ini memang langka tapi pernah terjadi. Kau tahu Yoongi? Kau sangat istimewa" Jimin mengecup sayang kening Yoongi yang berkerut samar.

Jimin menyudahi kecupannya kemudian memandang lembut pada Yoongi. Jimin mengusap pipi selirnya itu.

"Aku tahu, ini pasti berat untukmu. Tapi Yoongi, biarkan dia tumbuh didalam tubuhmu. Terimalah dia. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan bayi kita dari apapun. Kau bersedia kan Yoongi?"

Yoongi terenyuh saat Jimin mengucapkan kata 'bayi kita' padanya. Walaupun jauh didalam hatinya yang paling dalam, Yoongi merasa ini semua masih mustahil, namun melihat tatapan memohon dari Jimin membuat Yoongi lemah. Yoongi seakan tak diperkenankan berkata tidak. Maka dari itu Yoongi memilih menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis. Sekedar untuk menutupi perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Jimin malah tersenyum lebar. Aura bahagia jelas terpancar diwajah tampan raja tersebut. Mengetahui jika ia akan segera punya keturunan membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Berbangga atas takdir Tuhan yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Yoongi, selir istimewanya.

"Apa kau mau makan?" tanya Jimin penuh perhatian.

Yoongi menggeleng kuat sambil menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Aku tidak lapar"

"Tapi setahuku kau belum makan dari pagi tadi. Yura yang mengatakannya. Kau mau sakit?" Yoongi menunduk. Takut jika Jimin memarahinya lagi.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi besok jika aku tahu kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan memaksamu makan. Jika perlu aku yang menyuapimu. Paham?" Jimin mengancam dengan mencubit ujung hidung Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mau tak mau malah tak merasa takut dan terkekeh geli.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Katakan saja. Aku akan melakukan semuanya demi kau dan dia" ucap Jimin lantang sambil mengelus perut Yoongi dari luar pakaiannya. Sentuhan sederhana yang membuat hati Yoongi berdesir halus.

Yoongi terlihat menimang. "Dari kemarin aku ingin makan buah kesemek. Tapi Yura tak menyiapkannya. Aku hanya makan buah yang ada saja" Yoongi mencebikkan bibir bawahnya membuat Jimin gemas saja.

"Demi apa Yoongi, hanya buah itu?" Jimin tak habis pikir. Yoongi ingin buah kesemek? Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Yoongi dengan semangat menjawab 'Ya' padanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan meminta pelayan memetiknya di taman belakang"

"Tapi Tuanku.." lirih Yoongi sambil menarik ujung pakaian Jimin. Jimin pun berbalik cepat.

"Ya? Katakan saja, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu" pipi Yoongi merona samar dengan cepat, sedang Jimin hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Eumm, s-sebenarnya aku ingin Tuanku yang memetiknya langsung. Bisakah?"

"Apa ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan ngidam?" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yoongi tak menjawab, karna ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Yoongi hanya mengutarakan yang ia inginkan saja.

"Hh, baiklah. Aku akan memetiknya langsung untukmu. Tunggu disini ya?" Jimin mengusak sejenak surai milik Yoongi, Yoongi pun mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Setelahnya dengan sigap Jimin berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi dan mencarikan apa yang Yoongi inginkan. Dan hari ini, seluruh waktu Jimin dihabiskan bersama dengan Yoongi hingga Yura pun terpaksa berputar balik saat berkali-kali menemukan Jimin masih didalam kamar Yoongi sampai malam menjelang. Sepertinya memang pasangan raja dan selir tersebut tidak bisa diganggu.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin termenung. Berdiam diri tak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta perayaan yang diselenggarakan oleh Jimin. Semenjak berita kehamilan Yoongi menyebar tiga bulan lalu, Jimin memang sudah berencana untuk membuatkan pesta syukuran untuk Yoongi. Dan hari inilah hari penyelenggaraannya.

Permaisuri cantik itu tak banyak bicara lagi sejak Jimin mengumumkan dengan bangga jika ia akan punya keturunan untuk pertama kali. Walaupun banyak yang tak percaya, namun pada akhirnya orang-orang tetap berbahagia atas kehamilan Yoongi. Seokjin hanya merasa rendah diri. Malu akan keadaannya yang tak bisa mengandung bayi untuk Jimin. Sedangkan Yoongi? Dia pria. Tapi bisa mengandung. Yang membuat Jimin semakin tak mempedulikannya. Mungkin memang Yoongi itu berbeda. Dan Seokjin pikir dunianya cukup sampai disini.

.

Malam semakin larut, Seokjin berjalan menembus lorong remang menuju area perkudaan. Mengambil salah satu kuda disana dan menuntunnya menuju pintu belakang. Dengan susah payah Seokjin menunggangi kudanya hingga setelah ia berada diatas punggung kuda tersebut, Seokjin melajukannya keluar dari kerajaan.

Seokjin menghentikan kudanya sejenak. Entahlah, Seokjin pun tak tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Pulang ke rumahnya pun tak mungkin. Ibunya pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Hingga tiba-tiba Seokjin berpikir akan mengunjungi suatu tempat yang sudah lama tak ia datangi. Dengan menembus kegelapan malam, permaisuri cantik itu pun kembali mempercepat laju kudanya.

.

"Ayah.."

Sapa Seokjin pada gundukan tanah yang menyerupai bukit kecil dihadapannya. Makam ayahnya.

Seokjin terdiam lagi. Mengamati batu nisan bertuliskan Kim Hankyung dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya Seokjin memberikan penghormatan pada makam tersebut. Seusainya Seokjin mendekat kearah batu nisan dan duduk disampingnya. Memeluknya erat seakan ia sedang memeluk ayahnya. Tak lama suara isak tangis Seokjin mengalun memenuhi area pemakaman yang sunyi itu.

"Ayah..

Mengapa semuanya terasa berat?

Aku.. apa aku memang tak pernah berguna?" Seokjin tertawa pilu ditengah tangisnya.

"Ayah pasti sudah tahu kan?

Yoongi. Pria itu. Dia sudah mengambil semuanya. Tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya, termasuk aku. Raja selalu pergi padanya tanpa menoleh padaku" lagi, Seokjin tersenyum kecut.

"Apa karna aku, aku tak bisa mengan-" Seokjin tersedak. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Seokjin menangis hebat. Menceritakan segala sesuatu yang selama ini ia pendam sendirian pada makam ayahnya, berharap ayahnya bisa mendengar dari atas sana. Seokjin hanya ingin berbagi. Dengan tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang ternyata ikut mendengarkan disisi lain area pemakaman tersebut.

.

Saking lelahnya Seokjin menangis dan bercerita, ia pun jatuh tertidur disamping nisan ayahnya. Hingga tak tahu jika seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi mulai mendekat padanya. Orang itu melepaskan jubahnya yang cukup tebal dan meletakkannya diatas punggung Seokjin.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, permaisuri"

Orang itu berjongkok tepat dihadapan Seokjin, sehingga bisa melihat wajah sembab wanita cantik itu walaupun dalam keadaan setengah gelap. Beruntung langit malam ini terang dan bulan tak tertutupi awan.

"Aku sudah yakin dari awal jika kau adalah orang yang kuat" orang itu tersenyum penuh kekaguman.

"Selamat malam.."

Orang itu ikut duduk dan bersandar disisi lain nisan dingin itu, kemudian menyusul Seokjin menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Raja Jimin duduk dengan gelisah disinggasana utamanya. Raut khawatir, marah, dan bingung menyatu diwajah tampannya. Sejak semalam pikirannya menjadi kalut saat salah seorang pelayan kerajaan memberikan kabar jika Seokjin tak berada di kamarnya sejak awal pesta perayaan atas kehamilan Yoongi dimulai. Tadinya Jimin pikir Seokjin berada disudut lain pesta, namun hingga pesta usai pun tak ada tanda-tanda Seokjin masih berada dilingkup kerajaan tersebut. Dan ditengah kerisauan Jimin, salah satu prajurit kerajaan tergesa menemui Jimin.

"Tuanku, ibunda dari permaisuri datang kemari"

Perlahan ekspresi Jimin menegang. Ada apa ini? Apa Seokjin pulang ke rumahnya? Dan meminta ibunya datang kemari?

Sesaat setelah prajurit itu melapor, ibu Seokjin yang tak lain mertua dari Jimin tiba di istana utama. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik tersebut. Kim Heechul, sungguh kecantikannya itu memang menurun pada anaknya.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya saat Heechul sudah berdiri tak jauh dari singgasananya.

"Selamat pagi, Raja" sapanya dengan suara lembut yang mengalun tenang.

"Selamat pagi, ibu mertua" setelah membalas sapaan Heechul, Jimin berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada keperluan apa yang membuat ibu mertua datang kemari pagi-pagi begini?" Jimin berusaha tenang. Bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Aku mendengar kabar jika putriku pergi dari sini sejak semalam. Apa itu benar?"

'Ternyata cepat sekali beredar' batin Jimin. Jimin berdehem pelan, "Benar ibu mertua. Aku malah mengira Seokjin pergi menemui ibu mertua"

"Sama sekali tidak. Ada masalah apa diantara kalian?"

"Aku merasa tak ada masalah dengan Seokjin sebelum ini"

"Haruskah aku percaya? Aku curiga semua ini karena selirmu yang sedang hamil itu"

Jimin mengerutkan kening tak suka. "Yoongi tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Seokjin. Tolong ibu mertua jangan memperburuk keadaan"

Jimin memandang sekelilingnya. Masih ada para pejabat kerajaan, prajurit, dan juga pelayan kerajaan disana. Jimin kembali berdehem dan selanjutnya memerintahkan pada seluruh orang yang ada disana untuk pergi.

Sepeninggal orang-orang Heechul kembali bersuara menjawab kalimat terakhir Jimin

"Aku tahu, kau bersedia menikahi putriku bukan karena kau mencintainya. Kau hanya terpaksa menuruti perjanjian antara mendiang suamiku dan mendiang ayahmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa dengan seenaknya memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil seperti ini. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya pun aku tak pernah menyetujui perjanjian konyol antara dua sahabat kecil itu untuk menikahkan kalian. Tapi karena sekarang semua sudah terlanjur, aku menuntut pertanggung jawabanmu atas putriku"

Jimin tak bergeming. Jika dipikirkan lagi akhir-akhir ini waktu Jimin memang ia habiskan untuk memanjakan Yoongi. Jimin sendiri heran pada perubahan Seokjin yang menjadi pendiam setelah perdebatan terakhir mereka di kamar Yoongi beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku akan menemukan Seokjin dengan segera" jawab Jimin datar tanpa ekspresi. Heechul mendesis tak suka mendengar jawaban Jimin yang terkesan meremehkan masalah ini.

"Ibu mertua istirahat saja. Pasti melelahkan menempuh perjalanan jauh kemari. Aku akan meminta pelayan kesini untuk menjemput ibu mertua. Permisi.."

Setelahnya Jimin berlalu, meninggalkan Heechul yang perlahan memerah menahan emosinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh.." Seokjin melenguh saat merasakan udara dingin menerpa wajahnya.

Seokjin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mengerjap berkali-kali hingga matanya bisa menyesuaikan kembali dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Ah rupanya Seokjin tertidur disamping nisan ayahnya. Seokjin memukul perlahan pundaknya yang terasa pegal karena posisi tidurnya yang amat salah semalaman. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat menyadari sebuah jubah tersampir dikedua bahunya. Seokjin menarik jubah itu hingga berada dipangkuannya. Seokjin menimang, seingatnya ia tak pernah membawa jubah ini saat keluar dari kerajaan semalam.

"Permaisuri sudah bangun rupanya"

Suara berat itu menyapa pendengaran Seokjin. Seseorang berdiri tepat disampingnya, dengan cepat Seokjin mendongak untuk memastikan orang tersebut.

"Kau?!" Seokjin terkejut menemukan siapa pemilik suara berat itu. Namjoon?

Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya, tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang dikotori rerumputan kering itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?"

"Aku? Hanya mengikuti permaisuri yang mencoba kabur dari kerajaan tapi tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya. Sampai diikuti pun tidak tahu" Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Seokjin salah tingkah seketika.

"Jadi kau tahu-" Namjoon mengangguk sebelum kalimat Seokjin selesai. Seokjin semakin tergagap. Suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Aku akan menyimpannya sebagai rahasia, permaisuri tenang saja"

"T-terima kasih"

"Tapi/Tapi-" Namjoon dan Seokjin mengulum bibir bersamaan.

"Kau dulu" Seokjin mempersilakan.

"Tapi permaisuri, kabur bukan pilihan yang tepat. Apalagi sampai ingin mengakhiri hidup. Permaisuri bisa hidup dengan tenang jika perlahan mau menerimanya. Aku tahu jika bicara tak semudah melakukannya, tapi bukan kesalahan jika dimulai mencoba dari sekarang"

Seokjin tertawa hambar. "Ya, Namjoon! kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Berat. Sangat berat. Kau pikir aku bisa menerima suamiku lebih terpuaskan oleh tubuh lelaki dibanding tubuhku? Dan sialnya lagi, lelaki itu malah bisa hamil. Tidak seperti-" tubuh Seokjin merosot. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Pilu dihatinya membuatnya menjadi wanita lemah yang harus berpura-pura kuat. Ia tak ingin dikasihani oleh orang lain yang mengetahui kisahnya. Tetapi kali ini Seokjin menyerah. Membiarkan Namjoon melihat sisi lemah yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Namjoon pun menyusul duduk. Sebenarnya Namjoon bingung bagaimana cara menenangkan seorang wanita yang tengah kacau seperti ini. Namjoon hanya diam sambil terus memandangi permaisuri cantik itu. Tetap seperti itu sampai tangis Seokjin sedikit mereda dan ia memandang Namjoon kembali.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong?" Namjoon merengut heran. Seokjin meminta tolong padanya? Tetapi Namjoon tak ambil pusing. Selagi ia bisa menolong kenapa tidak.

"Sebisa mungkin akan aku usah-" kalimat Namjoon terhenti saat tiba-tiba Seokjin memeluknya. Memeluk erat seolah Seokjin telah mendapatkan pelampiasan atas rasa kesal yang dipendamnya. Namjoon sempat merasa sesak, tetapi ia tak berbuat banyak selain membiarkan Seokjin semakin merapatkan tubuh padanya.

"Tolong biarkan aku memelukmu" lirih Seokjin teredam pakaian Namjoon.

Dan tetap seperti itu hingga pelukan Seokjin mengendur, tapi tak berniat melepaskan. Seokjin menghela nafas sangat panjang. Sedikit merasa lega setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya melalui pelukan pada Namjoon.

"Namjoon, apa aku harus menyerah?"

Namjoon meraih pundak Seokjin, mendorongnya perlahan sampai pelukan Seokjin terlepas.

"Apa maksud Permaisuri?"

Seokjin tersenyum pilu dengan air mata yang masih saja mengalir. "Aku lelah. Aku memutuskan akan melepaskan Raja, melepaskan status permaisuri tak berguna ini, pulang ke rumah, dan hidup seperti saat aku belum menjadi bagian dari kerajaan"

"Secepat itukah permaisuri mengambil keputusan?"

"Jika bukan sekarang kapan lagi? Aku tidak sanggup jika harus menahan lebih lama lagi"

Namjoon tertunduk. Sedikit iba dengan apa yang dialami oleh Seokjin.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Yoongi. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku"

Namjoon tersenyum hangat. Menampilkan lesung pipinya yang sesaat membuat Seokjin merasa, terpana?

"Aku percaya padamu, permaisuri" jawab Namjoon lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua secepatnya"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil kudanya dulu" Namjoon berbalik, berjalan menuju tempat dimana Seokjin mengikat kudanya dengan Seokjin yang memperhatikan Namjoon dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Yoongi berencana untuk memetik buah kesemek kesukaannya di taman belakang kerajaan. Walaupun kehamilannya sudah berusia tiga bulan lebih, kebiasaan Yoongi ingin memakan buah kesemek itu belum pudar. Malah Yoongi merasa setiap hari Yoongi ingin selalu memakan buah manis tersebut.

Dengan riang Yoongi menyusuri jalan menuju taman sendirian. Ia menolak ditemani oleh Yura karena Yoongi tak ingin terlalu bergantung pada pelayannya tersebut. Sesampainya Yoongi di taman, tangan Yoongi dengan cekatan memetik buah kesemek dari pohonnya langsung. Tidak susah, karena memang pohon buah kesemek tidak terlalu tinggi.

Pergerakan tangan Yoongi terhenti saat menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya tak disisi lain pohon tersebut dengan wajah datarnya. Yoongi belum pernah melihatnya, dan karena penasaran Yoongi pun mendekat.

"Selamat siang, bibi" sapa Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Tak ada jawaban dari orang itu. Masih tetap memandang datar kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi memudarkan senyumannya kemudian berdehem pelan. "Aku belum pernah melihat bibi sebelumnya. Apa bibi bagian dari kerajaan ini?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi putriku, dia orang penting di kerajaan ini.." jawabnya cepat dan tajam.

"Putri?"

"Ya. Kim Seokjin"

Yoongi terkejut bukan main. Berarti yang dihadapannya ini adalah ibu dari permaisuri?

"Aku heran, kau bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat putriku menghilang semalam dan belum ditemukan hingga sekarang. Sungguh menjijikkan"

Yoongi menunduk dalam. Baru menyadari maksud kedatangan ibu Seokjin. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Yoongi sangat tertekan. Pikirannya selalu saja menyalahkan diri sendiri. Menganggap jika semua ini karenanya.

"Memang semua ini karenamu. Dasar pria tak tahu diri. Oh dan juga kehamilanmu itu.." Heechul menunjuk perut Yoongi yang sudah sedikit terlihat membuncit dengan dagunya.

Heechul berdecih jijik. "Apa kau tak merasa jika itu sebuah kutukan? Mana mungkin seorang pria bisa mengandung"

Dada Yoongi berdenyut sakit mendengar kalimat Heechul. Begitu menghantam perasaannya yang sudah mulai bisa menerima keanehan ditubuhnya hingga membuat pemberontakan dibatinnya kembali muncul.

Yoongi merasa emosinya mulai merambat naik. "Aku pun tidak pernah meminta semua ini terjadi" pada akhirnya Yoongi menjawab dengan berani, dan Heechul tersenyum meremehkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Karena aku juga ingin memiliki kehidupan normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Bukannya menjadi seorang selir dan mengandung seperti ini!" tanpa Yoongi sadari suaranya meninggi. Yoongi sampai merasakan perutnya sedikit mengencang sekarang.

Heechul tersenyum. Senyum licik yang Yoongi pun menyadarinya walaupun samar. Heechul semakin memperlebar seringaiannya saat tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide untuk memberi pelajaran pada Yoongi.

"Berarti kau tidak pernah menginginkan kehamilan ini bukan?"

Yoongi gugup. Baru sadar jika ia melontarkan kalimat seperti tadi. Sepertinya itu sebuah kesalahan. Sekarang Heechul semakin mendekat pada Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya bisa beringsut mundur perlahan. Heechul menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, tetap dengan senyum miring yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"Akan kubantu jika kau memang tak menginginkannya"

"Eomma, jangan!"

Namun terlambat. Saat Seokjin tiba-tiba muncul dan berteriak melarang ibunya, Heechul sudah terlebih dulu mendorong tubuh Yoongi cukup keras hingga punggung Yoongi membentur batang pohon dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Hai :'D**

 **alurnya maksa ya? tapi yodahlah biarin bae udah stuck soalnya wkwk**

 **cuma mau bilang maaf karena cerita ini lama updatenya, juga terima kasih sama yang masih bersedia nungguin sampe chapternya nambah hehehe**

 **dan juga buat para siders... hei, ini udah lumayan panjang loh :" masih mau sembunyi aja? syedihnya daku~ hiks**

 **cerita ini bakal tetep dilanjut dan diusahain cepet update :D**

 **keys segitu aja, review tetap dinanti**

 **papaiiii~~~~**

ⓒ **Diy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note : bayangin yungi nya pake hanbok yang model potongan (baju + celana) bukan jubah/? kaya yang di MBN star dengan warna cerah :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaargh!" Yoongi menjerit merasakan nyeri dipunggungnya yang bertabrakan dengan batang pohon dibelakangnya. Rasa nyeri itu bisa ia rasakan mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh, terutama bagian perutnya. Yoongi semakin meringis kesakitan saat dirasa perutnya begitu melilit. Menimbulkan gejolak yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tubuh Yoongi perlahan merosot dan akhirnya Yoongi terduduk ditanah dengan tangan yang tak berhenti meremas perutnya sendiri.

Ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai tak seimbang, Yoongi bisa melihat Heechul memandangnya penuh kebencian persis dengan tatapan yang sering Seokjin berikan padanya. Seokjin? Oh Yoongi sekarang melihat wanita itu tengah berlari kearahnya bersama dengan Namjoon dibelakangnya.

"Astaga Yoongi!" dengan cepat Namjoon mendahului Seokjin menangkap tubuh Yoongi yang limbung.

"Namjoon, ini s-sakith.." rintihan Yoongi keluar. Diiringi lelehan air mata yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi tangisan yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

Namjoon yang panik semakin panik saat melihat sesuatu berwarna merah merembas pada pakaian Yoongi dipangkal pahanya. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin yang melebarkan matanya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Yoongi.

"Namjoon, bawa Yoongi ke kamarnya. Aku akan memanggil tabib"

Namjoon pun mengangkat tubuh Yoongi yang semakin terasa berat dan membawanya ke kamar dengan langkah gusar. Yoongi pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sedang Seokjin sebelum pergi memanggil tabib, ia berhenti sejenak didepan sang ibu dan memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Setelahnya Seokjin benar-benar meninggalkan ibunya yang tercengang tak percaya ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Kabar keadaan Yoongi mulai menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Dan ditempat lain, ditengah berlangsungnya rapat kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Jimin, Yura, pelayan pribadi Yoongi datang melapor pada Jimin dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"Tuanku, s-selir Min.. pingsan.." lapornya singkat.

Tak ada jawaban berarti. Jimin bangkit begitu saja dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan rapat penting itu. Terlihat sangat jelas, wajahnya begitu dipenuhi gurat khawatir setelah mendengar kabar mengenai Yoongi.

Belum sampai Jimin di kamar Yoongi, tak berapa jauh didepannya Jimin melihat Yoongi yang tak sadarkan diri berada digendongan pemuda pengurus kuda yang Jimin tahu bernama Namjoon. Rahangnya semakin mengeras melihat pemandangan itu. Jimin mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Namjoon yang tinggal sedikit lagi sampai di pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Pergilah, aku yang akan mengurus Yoongi" kata Jimin tajam sambil mengambil alih Yoongi dari gendongan Namjoon. Jimin sempat terkejut melihat noda darah dipakaian Yoongi, namun Jimin tetap berusaha tenang. Namjoon hanya bisa menunduk hormat tanda ia meminta maaf karena sudah lancang membawa Yoongi sejauh ini. Dan karena Jimin lebih mengutamakan Yoongi, ia tak peduli dengan Namjoon lagi. Jimin melanjutkan pada tujuannya membawa Yoongi kedalam kamar.

.

Yoongi sudah terbaring diranjangnya, tak lama tabib kerajaan datang dengan Seokjin mengikutinya.

"Permaisuri?!"

Jimin bertambah terkejut melihat Seokjin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kerajaan lagi. Apa jangan-jangan yang terjadi pada Yoongi ada hubungannya dengan Seokjin?

"Ya, Tuanku. Ini aku. Akan aku jelaskan nanti, setelah Yoongi dipastikan baik-baik saja" jawab Seokjin tenang. Ia tak ingin memperpuruk keadaan. Karena Jimin sendiri juga lebih mementingkan Yoongi, ia mencoba mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya.

"Tuanku, sepertinya ini serius. Bisakah anda dan permaisuri keluar sebentar? Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan selir Min dan bayinya"

"Bisakah aku tetap disini saja? Aku ingin menemani Yoongi!"

Sang tabib tak lantas menjawab. Hanya memasang wajah ragu, bingung untuk mengiyakan atau menolak permintaan rajanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Yoongi dan anakku" beruntung Jimin bisa memahami keadaan yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Jimin pun keluar disusul oleh Seokjin yang sedari tadi diam dengan ekspresi sedihnya mendapati Jimin yang begitu khawatir pada Yoongi. Seokjin merasa cemburu.

Setelah itu sang tabib mulai melakukan pengobatan pada Yoongi.

.

.

Diluar kamar, Jimin dan Seokjin berada dalam keheningan cukup lama. Jimin membelakangi Seokjin yang terlihat putus asa ditempatnya. Jimin terlihat sangat khawatir hanya dengan melihat bahasa tubuhnya saja, dan itu membuat Seokjin semakin dilanda rasa cemburu.

"Semoga Yoongi dan bayinya baik-baik saja" gumam Seokjin, walaupun lirih tetapi Jimin bisa mendengarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan Yoongi? Bukankah kau senang melihatnya seperti ini?" Jimin bertanya tajam dan masih belum mau membalikkan badan. Seokjin tersenyum kecut. Sebegitukah Jimin tak mempercayainya?

"Asal Tuanku tahu, aku tak melakukan apapun padanya. Itu.." perkataan Seokjin terhenti, merasa ragu apakah ia harus jujur dan menyalahkan ibunya sendiri?

"Aku yang melakukannya" suara yang tak asing lagi itu menyela. Suara Kim Heechul, ibunya Seokjin.

Jimin dan Seokjin menoleh pada wanita cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Cahaya temaram menambah kesan dingin pada wajahnya yang mulai menua namun masih mempesona itu.

"Aku hanya membantu lelaki itu untuk mendapatkan kehidupan normalnya. Apa aku salah?" sambungnya lagi, Jimin merengut tak paham.

"Apa maksud ibu mertua?"

"Menantuku, asal kau tahu saja. Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku jika dia tak menginginkan kehamilannya. Dia ingin menjalani kehidupan normal seperti orang-orang diluar sana. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika ini semacam kutukan? Bagaimana mungkin pria bisa mengandung?" Heechul menyerang Jimin sedikit demi sedikit dengan kalimat tajamnya. Dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Yoongi tidak mungkin mengatakan itu! Dia bilang dia mau menerima kehamilannya, dan sebelum ini semuanya baik-baik saja"

"Tapi itu hanya dimulut saja, bagaimana didalam hatinya?" lagi Heechul membuat Jimin kehilangan kata-katanya. Benarkah Yoongi memang tidak pernah mau menerima kehamilannya?

"Cukup eomma!" Seokjin menyela diantara perbincangan suami dan ibunya tersebut.

"Eomma tetap saja bersalah. Tidak seharusnya eomma melukai Yoongi seperti itu. Sekarang lebih baik eomma meminta maaf pada Raja"

"Ya! Kim Seokjin! Kau gila? Kenapa membelanya?"

Seusai Heechul menyuarakan kekesalannya, pintu kamar Yoongi pun terbuka. Menunjukkan tabib kerajaan yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Maaf, saya menyela. Saya sudah selesai mengobati selir Min, Tuanku" lapornya sopan, dan Jimin dengan cepat kembali memasuki kamar Yoongi disusul tiga orang yang lain. Jimin duduk disamping Yoongi yang terlelap lalu menggenggam erat tangan pucat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dan bayiku?" tanyanya tanpa melihat kearah sang tabib dan juga Seokjin serta ibunya.

"Kandungan selir Min mengalami guncangan, Tuanku. Tetapi beruntungnya rahim selir Min sangat kuat untuk usia kandungan yang masih rawan. Dan hanya terluka sedikit. Semoga perkiraan saya ini tidak salah. Saya sudah memberikan ramuan untuk meredakan aliran darah dari luka dalamnya. Sekarang darahnya sudah tidak mengalir lagi. Maaf jika saya lancang, karena saya membersihkan bagian tubuh selir Min yang menjadi tempat keluarnya darah dan mengganti pakaian selir Min tanpa seizin Tuanku" jelas tabib panjang yang membuat Jimin perlahan merasakan kelegaan didadanya, dan mengangguk maklum pada tabibnya. "Tidak masalah. Kau dan Yoongi sama-sama lelaki bukan?". Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban. Tabib hanya mengangguk hormat.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi, terima kasih" sang tabib tersenyum lalu keluar meninggalkan kamar Yoongi.

"Cih, seharusnya tadi aku lebih keras mendorongnya!" sentak Heechul yang kembali menyulut hawa panas setelah kepergian tabib. Jimin menoleh cepat, lalu beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menghadap ibu mertuanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukai Yoongi, termasuk ibu mertua. Jangan paksa aku untuk berbuat kasar. Aku diam sedari tadi karena aku menghormati ibu mertua. Tapi jika seperti ini, apa ibu mertua ingin aku masukkan dalam penjara atas kesalahan percobaan pembunuhan?"

"Tidak!" potong Seokjin cepat. "Jangan hukum eomma, Tuanku. Aku tahu beliau bersalah, tapi aku mohon kebijaksanaan Tuanku untuk memaafkannya"

"Kim Seokjin! Apa yang-"

"Diam, eomma!" Seokjin meninggikan suaranya. Heechul tersentak hebat. Seokjin tak pernah membantahnya selama ini, bahkan bersuara keras padanya.

Jimin memijit pelipisnya pelan. Pening menghadapi dua wanita yang sama keras dihadapannya ini.

"Sebaiknya ibu mertua pulang saja. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk memenjarakan ibu mertua. Ini keputusanku, dan tak ada penolakan" Jimin berusaha tenang, walaupun dalam hatinya sangat murka pada ibu Seokjin ini.

"Raja ingin mengusirku?!" terhenyak tak percaya, wajah Heechul perlahan memerah padam.

"Sudahlah eomma. Sebaiknya eomma pulang saja. Aku akan menemui eomma beberapa hari kemudian" bujuk Seokjin yang terdengar seperti mengusir ditelinga Heechul.

Mendengar Seokjin juga ikut mengusirnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Heechul membalikkan badan. Bersiap meninggalkan anak dan menantunya, sebelum berhenti sejenak dan mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Seokjin. Dan jangan harap aku mau menemuimu saat kau pulang nanti"

Setelahnya Heechul pergi dan menyisakan Seokjin yang sudah terisak ditempatnya. Melihat Seokjin begitu terpukul, Jimin pun mendekat. Mengusap pelan pundak bergetar permaisurinya dari belakang. Cukup lama hingga Seokjin merasa lebih baik, ia pun membalikkan badan dan tersenyum pada sang raja.

"Aku baik-baik saja" suara Seokjin terdengar parau dan jujur saja Jimin tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan eomma" sambungnya lagi.

"Sudah lupakan, permaisuri. Aku tidak berminat membahas ini lagi, yang penting tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Yoongi" Seokjin tersenyum dibalik rasa sakitnya untuk mengiyakan saat mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Tuanku.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Ada apa permaisuri? Katakan saja". Seokjin memberanikan diri meraih sebelah tangan Jimin yang menggantung disisi tubuhnya. Menggenggamnya erat hingga Jimin merasakan getaran ditangan lentik permaisurinya.

"Akan kukatakan nanti. Kumohon temui aku di kamar. Malam ini saja" begitu selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Seokjin melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlalu. Ia tak ingin mendengar jawaban penolakan dari Jimin. Ia akan menunggu Jimin sampai mau menemuinya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya berat. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak nyaman. Namun Jimin menggedikkan bahunya, memilih berbalik dan kembali duduk mendampingi Yoongi yang masih terpejam. Tangan Jimin terulur mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan sayang. Masalah menemui Seokjin bisa ia pertimbangkan lagi nanti.

"Kenapa lama sekali tidurnya hm?" Jimin tersenyum sendiri. Merasa bodoh karena mengajak berbincang orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Jimin menurunkan tangannya kearah perut Yoongi yang sudah mulai terlihat ada perubahan. Merasakan pergerakan naik turun dari nafas Yoongi yang teratur. Jimin tersenyum lagi. Menyadari jika ada makhluk lain yang berada didalam sana, yang beberapa saat lalu sudah berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Terima kasih sudah bertahan anakku" gumamnya pelan. Tak lama Yoongi mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan matanya pun terbuka dan menemukan Jimin tersenyum padanya. Yoongi membalas senyum sang raja sembari mencoba bangkit tetapi perutnya terasa ngilu dan sedikit kaku. Jimin menahan Yoongi supaya tetap berbaring.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Yoongi. Kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan"

Yoongi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa panik yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya .Teringat jika ia sempat mengalami kecelakaan tadi. Yoongi meraba perutnya penuh khawatir. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kandungannya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, Yoongi. Tenanglah" Jimin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yoongi. Panik Yoongi berhenti begitu saja dan Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan wajah yang siap untuk menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Tuanku"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Yoongi"

"Tapi Tuanku, jika saja aku tidak mengatakan jika aku-" suara Yoongi tersendat. Ingat perkataan bodohnya pada ibu Seokjin yang membuat wanita itu mendorongnya hingga hal ini menimpanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Aku percaya padamu, Yoongi. Kau tidak mungkin tidak menginginkan bayi ini bertahan tumbuh ditubuhmu bukan?"

Hati Yoongi berdenyut nyeri mendengar kalimat Jimin yang memang benar adanya. Yoongi tidak mungkin tidak menginginkan bayi ini tetap tumbuh didalam tubuhnya. Yoongi sudah menerimanya, dan terlanjur menyayanginya. Hanya saja tadi siang ibu Seokjin memancingnya, hingga pemberontakan yang sebelumnya bisa Yoongi kendalikan kembali muncul begitu saja.

Yoongi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Sungguh ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya saat ini.

"Aku tahu. Sudahlah, yang terpenting kalian baik-baik saja. Jangan pikirkan masalah ini lagi. Aku sudah meminta ibu mertua untuk pulang" Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi pelan setelah melihat reaksi Yoongi yang terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan apa atau siapapun yang bisa membuatmu celaka bisa leluasa berada disekitarmu" Jimin berucap begitu jantan yang membuat Yoongi perlahan merona.

"Terim-"

Dan kalimat Yoongi terpotong oleh ciuman dadakan dari Jimin. Jimin hanya ingin menyudahi perbincangan basa-basinya dengan Yoongi, yang menghambat hasratnya untuk mencium Yoongi sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah bertahan membiarkan anak dambaannya tetap tumbuh didalam tubuhnya.

Jimin memagut bibir Yoongi begitu intim. Seperti sudah lama saja tak mengecap manis bibir Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang rendah, sedikit kewalahan namun tetap menikmati pemberian Jimin.

"Eennnhh.." desahan Yoongi akhirnya lolos. Membuat Jimin semakin gencar mencumbu Yoongi. Memberikan kecupan demi kecupan disekujur wajah Yoongi yang menjadi candu bagi Jimin. Tetapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya saat mengingat kondisi yang tengah Yoongi alami. Pria itu sedang dalam keadaan yang membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Yoongi terengah dengan wajah memerah selepas Jimin menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya sejauh ini. Maafkan aku, Yoongi. Kau butuh istirahat. Sekarang tidurlah kembali"

Dengan cepat Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin yang hendak menaikkan selimutnya.

"Maukah Tuanku menemaniku tidur malam ini?" pintanya halus.

Tiba-tiba Jimin gugup. Ragu untuk menyetujui permintaan sederhana Yoongi. Ia berencana menemui Seokjin setelah memastikan Yoongi kembali tertidur. Tetapi selirnya ini malah meminta ditemani olehnya malam ini. Yoongi pun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jimin. Yoongi mengusap tangan Jimin pelan disertai senyum tipisnya. "Tidak masalah jika Tuanku memang tidak bisa. Sepertinya Tuanku ada urusan lain"

Jimin menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Begini Yoongi, sebenarnya aku ada rencana menemui permaisuri malam ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan" Yoongi mengerjap gugup beberapa saat. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar tak nyaman setelah mendengar penjelasan Jimin. Semacam perasaan, cemburu?

"O-oh begitu rupanya. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa Tuanku. Aku bisa sendiri. Sekarang temuilah permaisuri" untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya, Yoongi segera meraih selimut dan menaikkannya hingga sebatas leher kemudian memejamkan matanya rapat. Jimin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Yoongi yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hei, tidak perlu seperti itu" gumam Jimin sambil mengusak rambut Yoongi. Yoongi kembali membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata tajam namun teduh milik Jimin yang mulai menjadi kesukaan Yoongi entah sejak kapan.

"Begini saja. Sekarang aku akan menemui permaisuri terlebih dahulu, baru setelah urusanku dengannya selesai aku akan kembali kesini"

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan kembali. Mengerti?" potong Jimin sebelum Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya. Yoongi pun mengangguk pelan disertai binar dimatanya.

"Kau boleh tidur dulu jika sudah mengantuk. Aku pergi dulu" Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi sebelum benar-benar pergi menemui permaisurinya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang menjadi tak karuan jika Jimin mulai melakukan hal-hal manis padanya.

Yoongi bertekad untuk menunggu Jimin sampai kembali menemuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin termenung diatas ranjangnya menanti kedatangan Jimin. Ada sedikit ketidak yakinan jika Jimin mau menemuinya malam ini. Tapi Seokjin akan tetap bertahan, walaupun harus menunggu sampai larut malam, Seokjin akan melakukannya.

Seperti gayung bersambut. Penantian Seokjin tidak sia-sia. Pelayan pribadinya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk melaporkan jika Jimin sekarang sedang berjalan menuju istana utama, yang tak lain menuju kamarnya, kamar mereka. Seokjin bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar untuk menyambut Jimin.

Setibanya Jimin, beberapa pelayan yang berjaga pun dengan sendirinya menghambur meninggalkan kamar raja dan permaisuri tersebut.

"Aku senang Tuanku mau mengabulkan permintaanku" Seokjin tersenyum haru. Sudah cukup lama Jimin tak kembali ke kamar mereka. Tentu saja lebih memilih bersama dengan Yoongi, atau terkadang di kamar pribadinya yang lain jika Jimin merasa butuh ketenangan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin permaisuri katakan?" Jimin bukan jenis orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Ia akan menembak langsung pada topik pembicaraan yang perlu untuk dibahas.

Dan senyum haru Seokjin pun berubah menjadi senyum miris. Sepertinya keputusannya memang jalan terakhir yang paling tepat.

Seokjin berdehem. "Tuanku, aku minta.. tolong ceraikan aku"

Ucap Seokjin singkat dalam kelirihan. Jimin membelalakkan mata saking terkejutnya.

"Apa maksud permaisuri bicara seperti itu?" Jimin mendekat. Berdiri dijarak yang kurang jadi satu meter didepan Seokjin. Memandang penuh aura gelap pada manik Seokjin yang mulai mengembun.

"Sudah jelas, Tuanku. Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Aku rasa ini jalan terakhir yang tepat. Tuanku bisa meneruskan hidup bersama Yoongi dan-" air mata Seokjin meleleh sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya."Dan.. anak kalian"

"TIDAK!" tolak Jimin mentah-mentah.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu. Cukup saja bulan kemarin aku menceraikan selir-selir yang lain dengan tujuan hanya akan ada kau dan Yoongi. Dan tidak akan ada lagi perceraian setelah itu"

Yah, Jimin ingat betapa sulitnya ia menceraikan semua selirnya kecuali Yoongi, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Jimin harus berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan pihak keluarga selir-selirnya supaya bisa menerima keputusan Jimin. Jimin pikir, ini lebih baik dengan hanya akan ada Seokjin dan Yoongi saja dihidupnya.

"Tapi Tuanku tidak pernah lagi membutuhkanku. Aku.. aku merasa hanya seperti isteri hiasan disini. Jadi sebaiknya aku mundur saja. Pergi dari sini dan menjalani kehidupan seperti sebelum pernikahan kita terjadi" Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tak berani melihat wajah Jimin yang semakin terlihat geram setelah ia melontarkan kalimatnya tadi.

Namun diluar perkiraan Seokjin, Jimin malah mendekat padanya. Memeluknya. Memeluk erat yang membuat Seokjin menjadi terbayang untuk mengingat kapan terakhir kali Jimin memeluknya seperti ini.

"Maaf" gumam Jimin. Seokjin hanya diam dengan wajah basahnya yang menempel pada dada Jimin. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menangkup wajah Seokjin dalam tangan besarnya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak akan menceraikanmu sampai kapanpun. Kau adalah amanah dari kedua ayah kita. Aku sangat menghormati mereka. Jadi maaf sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu ini" kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Seokjin dengar dari bibir Jimin setelah lebih dari tujuh tahun menikah dengan raja yang satu ini.

Seokjin memeluk Jimin cepat. Memeluk erat hingga Jimin merasakan sedikit sesak.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah untuk sedikit melihatku, Tuanku. Aku juga akan belajar menerima semua ini dan juga.. memperbaiki sikapku pada Yoongi" lirih Seokjin diakhir ucapannya. Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha adil pada kalian. Dan kupegang perkataan permaisuri untuk bersikap lebih baik pada Yoongi" Seokjin mendongak, lalu mengangguk penuh percaya diri.

Sesaat raja dan permaisuri tetap berada dalam posisi itu hingga saat Seokjin kembali membuka suara dan berakhir mengubah segalanya.

"Izinkan aku untuk memiliki Tuanku malam ini. Bisakah?"

Tanpa pertimbangan, Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban Jimin, dengan berani Seokjin mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir sensual Jimin yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan kelembutannya. Dengan cepat pula Jimin mulai membalas pagutan Seokjin. Saling beradu bibir hingga saat kaki Seokjin mulai melemas, Jimin mengangkat sang permaisuri dan berjalan menuju ranjang mereka. Tempat yang menjadi saksi dari sebuah percumbuan panjang dan berakhir dengan kegiatan panas pasangan raja serta permaisuri tersebut.

Kegiatan yang membuat Jimin lupa jika ada seseorang yang menunggunya ditempat lain. Yah, selirnya. Min Yoongi dan segala perasaan gelisahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Ada yang galaws? xD**

 **samak, saya jugak wkwkwkwk**

 **Oh ya, maaf yess kalo kurang panzang :v doain aja chap depan bisa ngetik lebih banyak** _ **words**_ **nyah hehehe**

 **Tapi tetep dongs review?**

 **Papai~**

 **see ya dichap selanjutnya yang pastinya makin gaje haha**

ⓒ **Diy**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

 **Note : Bold/Italic ▶ Flashback**

.

.

.

.

Sesekali Yoongi menepuk pelan pipi untuk mengusir kantuk yang menyerangnya. Sudah lebih dari tengah malam, dan Yoongi masih setia terjaga menunggu Jimin kembali menemuinya. Awalnya memang Yoongi tak mau berpikir macam-macam, dan yakin jika Jimin akan mendatanginya lagi. Namun semua prasangka baik Yoongi luntur saat menyadari ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu Jimin. Benak Yoongi mengatakan jika Jimin pasti tidak akan kembali dan sekarang sedang tidur bersama permaisurinya. Tidur bersama permaisurinya? 'Ugh' Yoongi memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

"Tidak! Hentikan pikiran burukmu, Yoongi. Raja pasti kembali. Kau hanya perlu duduk dan menunggunya" hibur Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama setelah bergumam sendirian, suara derit pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi. Sempat Yoongi tersenyum, tetapi setelah tahu siapa yang mendatanginya senyum Yoongi pun menghilang.

"Selir Min masih belum mau tidur?" tanya sang pelayan yang tak lain adalah Yura dengan wajahnya yang mengantuk.

"Belum. Aku masih mau menunggu Raja" Yoongi mencoba tersenyum dibalik rasa kantuk dan juga.. gelisahnya.

"Tapi ini sudah sangat larut, tidak baik untuk kesehatan kandungan selir Min sendiri. Terlebih hari ini kalian sama-sama sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik" khawatir Yura yang membuat Yoongi merasa tersentuh dan tersenyum haru.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Yura. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kami kuat, kau tahu sendiri bukan?" Yura mengangguk ragu. "Jadi biarkan aku tetap menunggu Raja dan kembalilah, sepertinya kau yang lebih butuh istirahat" Yura menyerah. Yoongi dan kekerasan kepalanya membuat Yura bungkam dan terpaksa menuruti perintahnya.

.

Sepertinya Yoongi tak sanggup menahan kantuknya lagi. Saat ini sudah hampir pagi dan Jimin belum kembali. Akhirnya Yoongi jatuh tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang dan kaki bersila.

Sementara ditempat lain, Jimin mulai menggeliat tak nyaman hingga raja tersebut akhirnya terjaga dan bangun dari tidurnya. Jimin baru sadar, sekarang ia sedang berada didalam kamar utama bersama dengan permaisuri yang tidur membelakanginya dalam kondisi yang sama-sama telanjang dibalik selimut mereka.

Jimin memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut ringan. Jimin hanya merasa seperti ada yang mengganggu tidurnya yang Jimin sendiri belum tahu itu apa. Sampai saat Jimin ingat sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, Jimin langsung menyambar pakaiannya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian.

Yoongi...

Jimin terus bergumam memanggil nama itu sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Yoongi. Bodoh. Jimin merutuki kecerobohannya mengingkari janji pada selirnya tersebut. Jimin berharap Yoongi tidak bertindak nekat dengan masih menunggunya datang. Dan Jimin bisa tersenyum lega saat menemukan Yoongi ternyata sudah tertidur. Dibalik senyum leganya, Jimin juga merasa bersalah melihat posisi tidur Yoongi saat ini. Pasti karena lelah menunggunya, hingga Yoongi jatuh tertidur dalam posisi yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman itu. Jimin duduk disebelah Yoongi lalu menarik tubuh Yoongi yang langsung terkulai lemah dalam pelukannya. Jimin mengusap kepala belakang Yoongi dengan sayang dan berbisik pelan.

"Yoongi.."

Yoongi hanya menggeram rendah. Mungkin karena terlalu mengantuk. Jimin mendekap Yoongi semakin erat, dan kali ini berhasil membuat Yoongi memekik sampai akhirnya terbangun. Bukan, bukan karena sesak. Tetapi karena kesemutan yang menyerang kakinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tuanku, aduhh.." Jimin langsung melepaskan dekapannya dengan wajah khawatir dan membantu Yoongi untuk berbaring.

"M-mana yang sakit Yoongi?" tanya Jimin panik sambil memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jimin yang berlebihan. "Hei, aku serius. Katakan padaku, dimana yang sakit?"

"Kaki kananku" ucap Yoongi sedikit manja. Jimin tentu saja segera memegang kaki kanan Yoongi. "Apa yang kau rasakan hm?" Jimin masih panik, ini jujur.

"Hanya kesemutan" lirih Yoongi sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya. Jimin menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jimin mulai memijat kaki Yoongi dengan lembut. Walaupun sedikit menyengat, tapi Yoongi sangat menikmatinya.

Cukup lama dalam keheningan, Yoongi memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Aku menunggu Tuanku cukup lama"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang ditahannya, Yoongi menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya agar tak dilihat oleh Jimin.

Jimin menghentikan pijatannya, beralih menatap Yoongi yang malah sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jimin tahu, Yoongi pasti sangat kecewa padanya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, Yoongi. Aku-"

Yoongi mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Kali ini disertai dengan senyuman maklum yang ia tunjukkan pada Jimin. Mendengar Jimin meminta maaf itu sudah cukup bagi Yoongi.

"Tidak apa. Aku memakluminya, Tuanku. Sekarang kembalilah tidur" Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya hingga menyisakan ruang untuk Jimin. Yoongi menepuk ranjangnya yang kosong, dengan senyum mengembang Jimin pun menaiki ranjang, berbaring disebelah Yoongi dan menutup perbincangan mereka dengan saling berbagi pelukan hangat. Sederhana saja, Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, kini Seokjin bisa bersikap lebih baik pada Yoongi. Sesekali Seokjin mendatangi Yoongi untuk memberikan buah-buahan dan juga susu untuk tambahan gizi bagi kandungan Yoongi. Usia kandungan Yoongi sudah menginjak lima bulan sekarang.

Awalnya memang Yoongi sedikit takut dengan perubahan sikap Seokjin. Tetapi menyadari jika Seokjin terlihat tulus melakukannya, Yoongi pun perlahan mencoba membalas sikap baik sang permaisuri. Melihat ini, tak dapat dipungkiri memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Jimin.

.

Saat ini Seokjin sedang mengunjungi Yoongi di kamarnya. Sendiri. Karena Jimin sedang ada urusan kerajaan, tetapi ia berjanji akan segera menyusul untuk bergabung dengan permaisuri dan selirnya tersebut.

"Sudah permaisuri, aku sudah kenyang" Yoongi menutup mulut rapat-rapat saat Seokjin mencoba menyuapkan potongan buah apel padanya lagi. Yoongi tak habis pikir, ia yang sedang mengandung tapi seperti Seokjin yang malah mengalami masa _ngidam_. Seokjin berkata jika ia sangat ingin menyuapi Yoongi hingga mulutnya penuh dengan buah apel.

"Sekali lagi, ayolaaaahh.." rajuk Seokjin dan Yoongi tetap menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin. Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka mendapati penolakan Yoongi.

Baru saja Seokjin akan mengeluarkan protesnya, Seokjin malah berjalan terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi. Entah apa yang terjadi Yoongi pun tidak tahu. Tapi Yoongi sempat melihat wajah Seokjin yang berubah sedikit pucat dan seperti menahan mual.

Dan tepat saat Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi, Jimin datang bersama dengan tabib kerajaan.

"Kenapa Tuanku datang bersama tabib?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Memang siapa yang sakit?" sambung Seokjin yang sudah duduk disebelah Yoongi dengan tangan yang terus memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau lupa jadwal pemeriksaan rutinmu Yoongi?"

"Ah ya..aku hampir melupakannya, Tuanku. Maafkan aku" Yoongi baru ingat, hari ini jadwal pemeriksaan kandungannya yang rutin setiap dua minggu sekali. Sekedar mengecek perkembangan janin dan memberi ramuan agar kondisi Yoongi dan bayinya selalu sehat.

"Tapi Tuanku, sepertinya permaisuri juga sedang tidak baik" Yoongi melirik kearah Seokjin yang semakin terlihat pucat.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali saja ke kamar" Seokjin sudah hampir berdiri sebelum kedua tangan Jimin menahannya agar tetap duduk.

"Tidak sebelum kau diperiksa" perintahnya mutlak. Dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk patuh pada Jimin.

"Sekarang periksa Yoongi dulu, baru setelah itu periksa permaisuri" titah Jimin pada sang tabib. Tabib pun melaksanakan perintah Jimin.

Setelah memberikan sedikit pijatan pada perut Yoongi yang mulai membesar dan meminumkan ramuan khusus untuk orang hamil, sang tabib beralih pada sang permaisuri yang sudah berbaring disebelah Yoongi. Awalnya seperti biasa, namun semakin kesini sang tabib mulai terlihat menegang. Raut wajahnya berubah serius dan beberapa kali menelan ludahnya kasar.

Ternyata Jimin tak luput memperhatikannya. Raja itupun menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Ada apa? Apa permaisuri sakit? Cepat katakan."

Yoongi yang ikut penasaran akhirnya memilih bangkit dan menatap penasaran pada Seokjin, dan sesekali bertukar pandang dengan permaisuri tersebut.

"S-sulit dipercaya. Sungguh Tuanku, semoga saya tidak salah menyimpulkannya. Sebenarnya permaisuri juga sedang mengandung"

'Juga sedang mengandung'

Kalimat itu terngiang kuat dipendengaran Jimin, Seokjin, dan Yoongi.

"Apa kau serius?" raut terkejut yang bercampur penasaran tergambar jelas pada wajah Jimin. Sedang Seokjin sendiri sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tersendat-sendat. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, namun begitu menyenangkan. Dan Yoongi? Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat ini. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasa takut.

"Saya berani bersumpah, Tuanku. Permaisuri sedang mengandung dan mengenai usianya, saya memperkirakan sudah berjalan hampir satu bulan"

Seokjin mendengarnya. Mendengar secara langsung jika tabib mengatakan ia sedang mengandung. Ada seorang bayi yang tertanam didalam tubuhnya. Demi apapun, Seokjin bersumpah jika ia merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya. Kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Begitu pula dengan Jimin. Percaya tak percaya Jimin harus tetap meyakininya. Ada getaran hangat yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya persis seperti saat pertama kali ia mendengar Yoongi mengandung anaknya. Yoongi? Jimin jadi teringat padanya.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang masih duduk diam disisi lain ranjangnya. Sempat saling tertegun, tetapi sekarang Yoongi sedang memberikan senyum padanya. Seperti menunjukkan jika ia juga ikut senang atas berita ini. Jimin mengangguk sekali membalas senyuman Yoongi, kemudian kembali berbicara pada tabibnya.

"Baiklah, aku paham. Apa ada yang akan kau lakukan lagi untuk memeriksa permaisuri?"

"Tidak ada, Tuanku. Mungkin besok saja saya akan membawakan ramuan untuk permaisuri"

"Kau boleh pergi" sang tabib pun pamit undur diri. Meninggalkan raja Jimin bersama permaisuri serta selirnya.

Seokjin tergesa bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju Jimin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seokjin memeluk Jimin sangat erat. Hingga Seokjin tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

"Aku hamil, Tuanku. Aku hamil. Tuanku mendengarnya bukan?" cerocos Seokjin senang yang teredam pakaian Jimin. Jimin mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Seokjin. "Ya, aku mendengarnya" suara Jimin terdengar bergetar. Entahlah, Jimin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lesu pada Jimin. "Apa Tuanku tidak senang mengetahui aku hamil?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku senang kalian bisa memberikanku keturunan yang selama ini aku inginkan" Jimin mengusap pipi kanan Seokjin pelan.

"Kalian?" Seokjin tercenung. Lalu berbalik dan menemukan Yoongi yang masih duduk diranjangnya. Seokjin baru ingat jika masih ada Yoongi disana. Seokjin meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja lalu menghampiri Yoongi.

"Yoongi, kau dengar itu kan? Aku hamil. Aku hamil, Yoongi" Seokjin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi yang terasa sedikit dingin, namun Seokjin tak menghiraukannya. Ia masih merasakannya, kebahagiaan yang luar biasa yang ingin ia tularkan pada siapapun termasuk Yoongi.

"Aku tahu, permaisuri. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya"

Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin setelah itu. Jimin tetap mempertahankan wajah berwibawanya, tapi Yoongi bisa melihatnya. Jimin bahagia. Yang malah membuat Yoongi seperti dilanda rasa cemburu.

"Terima kasih" jawaban Seokjin kembali mengambil fokus Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum, cukup membuat Seokjin merasa senang melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan Jimin yang memperhatikan permaisuri dan selirnya yang akur seperti itu.

Terlihat seperti sebuah hubungan yang menyenangkan memang, sebelum sebuah keegoisan akhirnya merubah segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian...

.

Siang ini hampir seluruh prajurit kerajaan disibukkan oleh tugas dari sang raja untuk menemukan Yoongi. Berawal dari Jimin yang mendatangi kamar Yoongi untuk pemeriksaan rutinnya, namun Jimin tak menemukan Yoongi dikamarnya. Yura pun tak ada, kamarnya kosong. Hingga ia menyimpulkan Yoongi memang menghilang sejak pagi hari. Pasalnya kemarin malam Yoongi masih berada di kamar saat Jimin menemuinya. Tadinya tidak ada yang tahu pasti Yoongi kemana, namun kemudian Yura akhirnya berani jujur dan mengatakan jika Yoongi ada di area perkudaan. Dan setelah itu, Jimin dengan dikawal seorang pelayan pribadi dan beberapa prajurit mulai berjalan menuju area perkudaan.

Sesampainya di area perkudaan, semua prajurit yang ikut tadi diperintahkan untuk menelusuri area yang cukup luas tersebut. Sampai saat seorang prajurit berhasil menemukan keberadaan Yoongi, dan disitulah semua masalah berawal.

"MIN YOONGI!" pekik Jimin menahan emosinya.

Siapapun tahu, kini Jimin sedang marah. Bagaimana Jimin tidak marah saat menemukan Yoongi sedang terlelap bersama Namjoon, pemuda pengurus kuda tersebut, dengan posisi Yoongi bersandar didada Namjoon di sebuah tumpukan jerami yang terletak disudut ruangan luas itu?

Yoongi terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, disusul oleh Namjoon. Dan akhirnya kedua orang tersebut bangun dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa. Terlebih saat sadar akan posisi mereka, Yoongi dan Namjoon dengan cepat saling menjauh. Yoongi segera menoleh pada Jimin yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah murka.

"T-Tuanku ini tidak seperti yang Tuanku kira" Yoongi berusaha bangkit, tetapi belum sampai berdiri Yoongi kembali terjatuh karena merasakan pening dibelakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau pening karena terlalu lelah melayaninya?"

Yoongi bersumpah, dadanya sesak mendengar kalimat Jimin barusan. Apa katanya tadi?

"Tuanku! Kenapa Tuanku bicara seperti itu?!" air mata Yoongi meleleh disela ucapannya. "Aku tidak berbuat apapun dengan Namjoon. Kami.. kami sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi" Yoongi mencoba berdiri kembali dan kali ini Namjoon membantunya hingga Yoongi dan Namjoon sudah sejajar dengan sang raja.

"Haruskah aku percaya setelah melihat adegan tadi? Dan haruskah aku juga percaya jika anak yang kau kandung itu adalah anakku?"

*plakk*

Yoongi secepatnya menampar pipi Jimin. Yoongi tak peduli lagi dengan kedudukannya. Hatinya terlanjur sakit mendengar ucapan Jimin yang seakan menuduhnya berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan Namjoon.

"Brengsek!"

Jimin baru saja mengangkat tangannya dan akan melayangkan pukulan pada Yoongi, tetapi pergerakannya terhenti karena cekalan Namjoon. Kali ini Namjoon bersumpah akan melindungi Yoongi walaupun harus dengan melawan rajanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, jika seorang raja bisa berpikiran pendek dan picik sebelum menyelidiki semuanya terlebih dahulu. Aku berani dihukum mati jika terbukti aku berbuat salah dengan Yoongi. Dan jujur saja, aku memang menyukai selirmu ini, Tuanku. Tapi aku tidak sebejat itu untuk mendekati atau bahkan menyentuhnya melebihi batas. Tuanku boleh menghukumku, aku rela. Tapi jangan pada Yoongi, dia sama sekali tidak bersalah"

Jimin menghentakkan tangannya hingga cengkraman Namjoon terlepas, kemudian setelah itu Jimin bertepuk tangan dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Hebat sekali. Kau mau menjadi pahlawan untuknya? Sangat mengharukan"

"Tentu saja aku membelanya, Yoongi memang tak bersalah. Sekali lagi aku rela dihukum, asal Tuanku mau menyelidiki masalah ini. Aku dan Yoongi sama-sama tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini, aku rasa aku dan Yoongi sengaja dijebak"

Jimin tertawa hebat. Tertawa mengejek yang begitu terdengar menyakitkan oleh Yoongi yang memperhatikan perdebatan Jimin dan Namjoon sedari tadi.

"Hahahaha untuk apa? Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Lagipula siapa yang mau repot menjebak kalian? Semua sudah terlihat jelas. Dan aku tidak akan membuang waktu untuk masalah menjijikkan ini" Jimin kembali menggarang, lalu menoleh pada prajurit dibelakangnya. "Tangkap dia dan masukkan dalam penjara!" titahnya yang langsung membuat Yoongi gelagapan. Namjoon sudah ditahan kedua tangannya dan mulai diseret keluar menuju penjara. Yoongi sebisa mungkin meraih Jimin untuk menghentikan langkah raja tersebut.

"Tunggu, Tuanku.. dengarkan aku dulu" Jimin tetap tak menghiraukan Yoongi yang menarik-narik pakaiannya. "Tuanku, sebentar saja.." Jimin tetap berjalan, tak mah tahu Yoongi mulai kewalahan. "Aku mohon berhenti! Tolong lepaskan Namjoon, dia tidak tahu apa-apa!" pekik Yoongi pada akhirnya yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Jimin.

"Diam dan pergilah ke kamarmu. Beruntung aku hanya memenjarakan pemuda itu, aku tidak berminat memenjarakanmu"

Jimin pergi setelah itu. Pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain menangis sambil sesekali mengusap perutnya yang semakin membesar diusia kandungannya yang sudah delapan bulan.

.

.

*brak*

Seokjin terperanjat mendengar pintu yang terbuka secara kasar dan menampakkan Jimin yang memasuki kamar mereka dengan wajahnya yang merah. Seokjin meletakkan piring berisi buah-buahan yang tadi dipegangnya, dan menghampiri Jimin diranjang mereka setelah sebelumnya memastikan pintu kamar sudah ditutup kembali oleh pelayan yang berjaga didepan kamar.

Jimin memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut kencang. Kepalanya begitu pening dan mencengkeram. Kilatan kejadian tadi terus terlintas dibenaknya. Sampai Jimin merasakan Seokjin menyusul duduk disampingnya, barulah Jimin melepaskan pijatannya.

"Ada apa, Tuanku? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Jimin menghela napas panjang dan menatap Seokjin tanpa ekspresi. "Aku baru saja memenjarakan Namjoon" ujar Jimin singkat dan jelas.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa? Ceritakan padaku, Tuanku"

"Aku melihatnya berdua dengan Yoongi" kembali Seokjin semakin dibuat tercengang oleh penjelasan Jimin.

"Yoongi?" Jimin mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi penasaran. Tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak berkenan menjawab. Jimin malah memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar dikepala ranjang dan memejamkan matanya begitu saja.

"Intinya aku kecewa pada Yoongi, dan aku tidak mau membahas masalah ini lagi. Tolong permaisuri mengerti dan jangan banyak bertanya" tipikal Jimin sekali. Seokjin sudah hafal dan memang sudah seharusnya Seokjin mengerti sebagai permaisuri yang baik bagi Jimin.

Seokjin menggeser tubuhnya hingga duduk lebih rapat dengan Jimin. Seokjin merundukkan tubuhnya, meletakkan kepalanya untuk bersandar tepat didada Jimin. Seokjin memeluk Jimin lembut.

"Masih ada aku disini untuk Tuanku" lirih Seokjin disertai senyuman manisnya. Senyuman yang hanya Seokjin sendiri yang tahu apa maknanya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Seokjin berencana untuk menemui ibunya kembali. Ya, sebelumnya Seokjin pernah menemui ibunya. Sebelum ia dinyatakan hamil. Dan pada waktu itu sesuai dengan perkataannya, Heechul benar-benar tidak mau menemui Seokjin. Seokjin terpukul, dan sempat tidak ingin kembali. Namun kali ini Seokjin pikir, tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, Heechul adalah ibunya. Seokjin tidak ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka pada ibunya.

"Eomma.." Seokjin masih berdiri didepan kamar ibunya. Mengetuk pintu dengan ukiran berwarna emas itu dengan sabar.

"Buka pintunya, eomma. Aku ingin bicara" masih belum ada sahutan dari dalam. Seokjin tersenyum kecut.

"Sekali ini saja berikan aku waktu, eomma. Setelah itu terserah eomma mau melihatku lagi atau tidak"

Tak lama Seokjin mendengar pergerakan pada pintu dihadapannya. Wanita tua berparas cantik yang tak lain ibunya itu akhirnya mau menemuinya. Heechul sempat terkejut melihat kondisi Seokjin sekarang. Seokjin yang terlihat lebih berisi dengan perut yang membuncit.

"Seokjin? K-kau hamil?"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya, eomma. Aku hamil". Akhirnya Heechul menuntun Seokjin untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengajaknya duduk dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku semuanya" Heechul bertanya tak kalah semangat. Heechul benar-bahagia melihat anaknya sekarang. Dan Seokjin pun menceritakan dari awal segala yang ia alami sampai ia dinyatakan hamil oleh tabib.

.

"Jadi kau sekarang menerima jika kau dimadu dengan selir itu? Eomma masih tidak habis pikir, Seokjin" komentar Heechul setelah mendengar cerita Seokjin tentang hubungannya dengan Yoongi beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Raja, eomma. Awalnya memang aku bersikap baik pada Yoongi dan aku nyaman menjalaninya, tapi.." Seokjin menghentikan ucapannya, membuat Heechul mengerutkan keningnya penasaran.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Seokjin menggenggam kedua tangan Heechul kemudian tersenyum, senyum yang Heechul bisa memahaminya karena senyum itu sama persis dengan dirinya.

"Aku pikir, aku tidak ingin anakku kelak harus berbagi ayah dengan anaknya Yoongi"

*bang*

Tepat sasaran. Heechul sudah menduganya. Heechul pun membalas senyuman Seokjin. "Lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Mudah saja eomma. Sejak awal aku dinyatakan hamil, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini. Tapi aku menahannya hingga aku bisa memilih waktu yang tepat. Aku harus terus berpura-pura masih peduli dengan Yoongi selama beberapa bulan, supaya tidak ada yang curiga padaku kedepannya. Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil menyingkirkannya kemarin"

"Tunggu! Kemarin? Maksudmu?" Heechul semakin penasaran, dan tentu saja Seokjin dengan senang hati menceritakan kisahnya pada sang ibu.

.

.

.

 _ **"Kau sudah paham apa tugasmu, Bang Yongguk?"**_

 _ **Seokjin memandang lekat seorang prajurit yang sudah menjadi kepercayaannya sejak lama.**_

 _ **"Saya mengerti, permaisuri"**_

 _ **Seokjin tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Aku tunggu hasilnya. Aku harap kau tidak membuatku kecewa. Aku sudah menyiapkan imbalan yang sesuai jika kau berhasil"**_

 _ **"Permaisuri bisa mempercayaiku"**_

 _ **Setelah menunduk hormat pada Seokjin, Yongguk berlalu dan segera melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Seokjin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yongguk berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruangan khusus yang diperuntukkan bagi para pelayan kerajaan. Yongguk yakin sebentar lagi pelayan pribadi Yoongi, Yura, pasti akan keluar karena memang sudah saatnya memulai pekerjaan pagi ini.**_

 _ **Benar saja, Yura keluar tak lama setelah Yongguk memutuskan untuk menunggunya dibalik salah satu tiang didepan ruangan tersebut. Dan kebetulan pula Yura berjalan menuju kearah Yongguk berada.**_

 _ **"Tunggu.." seru Yongguk menghentikan langkah Yura.**_

 _ **Yura berbalik dan mengernyit bingung. "Siapa kau?"**_

 _ **"Aku adalah teman Namjoon. Aku hanya ingin bilang, tolong sampaikan pada selir Min jika Namjoon ingin bertemu dengannya pagi ini. Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tapi Namjoon bilang ini sangat penting"**_

 _ **Yongguk langsung pergi setelah itu. Yura ingin mengejar, namun karena Yongguk terlalu cepat menghilang Yura akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju kamar Yoongi. Walaupun sedikit merasa aneh dengan Yongguk, Yura tetap menyampaikan pesan dari Yongguk pada Yoongi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yongguk masih menunggu disudut gelap area perkudaan yang akan menjadi tempat eksekusinya. Sampai saat Yongguk yakin Yoongi sudah datang, perlahan Yongguk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Yongguk berjalan dengan tenang dan berhenti tepat dibelakang Yoongi. Yongguk menyeringai sambil mengangkat tangannya pelan. Setelah memastikan jika tempatnya tepat, Yongguk menambah kekuatan tangannya. Yongguk menekan kuat titik saraf pada leher Yoongi hingga pemuda yang tengah mengandung itu tersentak dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan dipelukannya. Beruntung Yoongi belum sempat memanggil nama Namjoon, hal ini semakin mempermudah rencananya.**_

 _ **Yongguk mengangkat tubuh lemas Yoongi lalu meletakkan Yoongi pada tumpukan jerami dihadapannya. Setelah itu Yongguk terlihat mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa ia lempar dan menimbulkan suara. Yongguk menemukan sebuah ember kayu kosong, dan segera melemparkannya lalu kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya.**_

 _ **Sesuai rencananya, Namjoon yang sedari tadi Yongguk tahu berada didalam gudang makanan kuda akhirnya keluar dan mencari sumber suara yang Yongguk ciptakan. Tepat saat Namjoon sudah tiba dan menemukan Yoongi yang tergeletak ditumpukan jerami, Yongguk keluar dengan cepat dan melakukan persis dengan yang ia lakukan pada Yoongi. Namjoon pun jatuh pingsan setelah Yongguk menekan titik saraf dilehernya.**_

 _ **Yongguk meletakkan Namjoon tepat disamping Yoongi, memposisikan kedua orang tersebut supaya terlihat seperti sedang tidur bersama. Setelah Yongguk rasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Yongguk pergi meninggalkan Namjoon dan Yoongi untuk menemui Seokjin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Ini imbalan untukmu, dan kau boleh pergi. Jangan kembali lagi kemari. Itu cukup untuk hidupmu beberapa bulan kedepan atau untuk membuka usaha daripada menjadi prajurit disini" Seokjin menyerahkan kantung berisi emas yang cukup banyak pada Yongguk. Yongguk menerimanya dengan wajah yang tetap tenang. Setelahnya Yongguk memberikan penghormatan pada Seokjin untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari lingkup kerajaan tersebut.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Yongguk untuk membunuhnya saja?" Heechul menggertakkan giginya gemas setelah mendengar cerita dari Seokjin.

"Terlalu cepat untuk melihatnya mati, eomma. Aku ingin menyiksanya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan dia mati perlahan"

"Kau begitu yakin dia akan mati perlahan?"

"Tentu saja. Raja sendiri yang bilang kepadaku dia kecewa pada Yoongi. Dan aku yakin, Raja tidak lagi peduli pada Yoongi seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula tidak ada yang melindunginya lagi. Namjoon sudah masuk dalam penjara" Seokjin tersenyum begitu angkuh.

"Baiklah baiklah, eomma akan selalu mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Asal tidak membuat eomma kecewa seperti kemarin. Jaga kesehatanmu sayang, eomma menyayangimu" Heechul memeluk Seokjin penuh sayang, Seokjin merasakan kebahagiaan bertambah. Seokjin pikir semuanya cukup. Ia tinggal melihat Yoongi perlahan hancur dan kehidupannya akan menjadi lebih baik bersama Raja dan anaknya kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Yooo~ yang berekspektasi kalo seokjin bakal hamil, selamat! ekspektasinya jadi realita mewehehe /dibacok/**

 **chapter ini lebih kearah nyiksa2 yungi gitu yak, jadi kalo mau baper ya monggo wkwkwk**

 **yassh kalau begitu sudah dulu, saya pamit dan see ya dichapter selanjutnya :3**

 **.**

 **Review jusseyeo?**

 **.**

 **Papaiiii~**

 **.**

ⓒ **Diy**


	11. Chapter 11

_Note_ : kalo pengen tau bentuk penjara yang dipake buat nahan si namjoon, bisa googling drama warrior baek dong soo yah, terinspirasinya dari situ soalnya.. pas si dong soo sama yeo woon ditahan beduaan hehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Jimin membuktikan ucapannya. Rasa kecewa membuatnya menjadi egois dan memlilih menghindari Yoongi, tanpa mau tahu apa yang Yoongi rasakan setelah ia tak mempedulikannya lagi. Namun dibalik rasa kecewanya, jika boleh jujur ada sedikit keraguan yang dirasakan Jimin. Jimin ragu jika Yoongi benar-benar sudah menghianatinya.

"Hentikan Park Jimin, kau memulainya lagi!" rutuk Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Semenjak kejadian itu, Jimin menjadi sering melamun dan ber _monolog_ sendiri. Terlebih saat seperti ini. Disaat Jimin sedang sendiri di ruangan pribadinya disudut perpustakaan kerajaan.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Jimin menghela nafas beratnya. Begitu berat karena dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Apa ini? Jimin tak pernah seperti ini. Jimin bukan jenis orang yang mau untuk rumit memikirkan seseorang. Tapi untuk Yoongi? Jimin melakukannya.

Semenjak kehadiran Yoongi, Jimin merasa banyak yang berubah pada dirinya. Jimin mengakuinya. Dia yang terkesan kaku dan tak banyak bicara selama ini, bisa menjadi lebih hangat saat bersama Yoongi. Entah sadar atau tidak, memang itulah yang sudah terjadi semenjak ada Yoongi di kerajaan itu.

.

Jimin memegang dadanya perlahan, merasakan detakan jantungnya yang terasa kacau hanya dengan mengingat Yoongi saja. Sesaat terlihat Jimin mengembangkan senyum saat ingatan masa-masa dimana ia dan Yoongi sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dimasa kehamilan Yoongi beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama, Jimin kembali mengerutkan dahinya ketika kilasan kejadian tiga hari lalu menyambut ingatannya. Yoongi yang terlelap dalam dekapan lelaki lain. Merasakan emosinya merambat naik membuat Jimin semakin gusar dalam duduknya. Cepat saja Jimin berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju lemari dimana ia menyimpan arak-araknya dan Jimin langsung meneguk araknya tanpa basa-basi. Setelah beberapa tegukan, Jimin mulai merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang tetapi sebenarnya Jimin masih cukup sadar untuk saat ini.

*pyaarrr*

Sekuat tenaga Jimin melempar guci mahal berisikan sisa araknya pada tembok didepannya. Menyisakan pecahan guci yang tercecer bersama dengan arak yang langsung menguarkan bau kuat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Jimin memandang kosong akibat dari perbuatannya itu. Dan lagi, Yoongi kembali mengambil alih seluruh pikirannya. Sebenarnya Jimin sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi, menemani Yoongi seperti sebelumnya, Jimin.. merindukan Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng kuat. Berusaha mengusir Yoongi dari pikirannya. "Sepertinya aku harus tidur" gumam Jimin dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan pribadinya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Saat Jimin keluar dari perpustakaan, Jimin baru sadar jika sekarang sudah sangat larut. Mungkin malah sudah lebih dari tengah malam. Kerajaan terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa prajurit yang berjaga.

Jimin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju istana utama. Namun saat tak sengaja melihat siluet seseorang yang Jimin kenal, Jimin merubah arahnya mendekat pada orang tersebut.

"Yoongi?" lirih Jimin menyebut nama pemilik siluet tersebut. Terlihat Yoongi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, sedikit mengendap dan penuh waspada.

Karena penasaran, Jimin pun ikut berjalan mengendap mengikuti Yoongi dan sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Jimin baru menyadari jika Yoongi sedang menuju ke penjara kerajaan. Yoongi berniat menemui Namjoon. Begitulah dugaan Jimin saat ini. Ada sedikit rasa marah yang tiba-tiba hinggap dalam dada Jimin. Merasa ingin menarik Yoongi saat ini juga, dan menyeretnya pergi. Tapi Jimin tidak ingin gegabah, Jimin ingin tahu apa tujuan Yoongi pergi menemui Namjoon. Dengan begini, Jimin akan tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Dan Jimin memutuskan tetap mengikuti Yoongi dalam diam.

.

.

Yoongi berhenti sejenak tak jauh dari pintu utama penjara kerajaan. Memastikan jika prajurit penjaga saat ini sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dari kejauhan. Setelah yakin jika tak ada yang terjaga disana, Yoongi mendekat perlahan, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan dua penjaga yang terpejam dikursinya masing-masing.

Sesampainya Yoongi didalam dan melewati satu lorong temaram yang menghubungkan antara pintu masuk dengan satu-satunya penjara disana, Yoongi bisa langsung menemukan Namjoon yang juga sudah terlelap dalam posisi bersandar pada jeruji kayu penjara tersebut. Yoongi mengusap ujung matanya yang terasa panas. Yoongi sedih melihat Namjoon sendirian disana. Karena memang penghuni bui itu hanyalah Namjoon seorang. Tak ada yang berani menentang Raja Jimin seperti apa yang Namjoon lakukan sebelum ini. Mereka tak ingin menghuni penjara yang remang dan pengap karena berani melawan Raja mereka.

"Namjoon.." panggil Yoongi lirih.

Namjoon adalah jenis orang yang peka dengan lingkungannya. Mendengar suara Yoongi bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diterima indera pendengarannya. Perlahan Namjoon membuka mata, dan langsung menemukan Yoongi yang berada tepat dihadapannya dibalik jeruji kayu yang bediri kokoh diantara mereka.

"Yoongi?!" dengan cepat Namjoon berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki manis yang tengah hamil tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku kemari diam-diam, mengendap seperti pencuri supaya penjaga tidak bangun karenaku" Yoongi mengulas senyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Namjoon?". Namjoon membalas senyuman Yoongi, dan memberanikan diri mengangkat sebelah tangannya, melewati jeruji kayu untuk mendekap pipi putih Yoongi. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir"

Yoongi tersenyum lagi. Tetapi hanya sekejap, setelahnya wajah Yoongi berubah serius. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini, Namjoon. Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres"

"Aku tahu" jawab Namjoon. Wajah Namjoon pun ikut berubah serius. "Yoongi, apa kau ingat sesuatu sebelum semua ini terjadi?" sambung Namjoon lagi dan Yoongi hanya menggeleng lesu. "Aku hanya ingat Yura memberitahuku jika kau ingin bertemu denganku pagi itu, lalu aku berniat menemuimu, tetapi malah berakhir aku tak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku merasa ada yang menyentuh leherku sampai aku pingsan"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Tunggu, kau bilang Yura yang memberitahukan aku ingin bertemu denganmu?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Tapi Yoongi, aku belum bertemu dengan Yura pagi itu. Bagaimana bisa?"

Yoongi mengetuk pelan dahinya. Ada yang terlewat dikalimatnya. "Ah Yura bilang kalau temanmu yang memberitahukan padanya untuk menyampaikannya padaku"

"Temanku?" Namjoon bertambah bingung. "Aku tidak merasa bilang pada siapapun jika aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"B-benarkah?!" seperti mendapat kejutan, Yoongi membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Yoongi, aku yakin kita benar-benar dijebak. Semua terdengar aneh. Dan apa kau tahu siapa yang mengaku sebagai temanku itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Yura pun mengatakan jika ia tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi dia seorang prajurit disini" jelas Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon semakin memperdalam kerutan pada dahinya.

"Yoongi-ah, bisa kau minta Yura untuk menemukan orang itu?" tanya Namjoon penuh harap. Ia yakin orang itu satu-satunya kunci dari masalah ini. Namun sepertinya Namjoon harus kecewa saat itu juga setelah Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Kenapa Yoongi?"

"Sehari setelah kejadian itupun aku berniat menemui temanmu itu. Aku pikir, siapa tahu dia bisa membantuku untuk bisa masuk kemari dengan mudah. Tapi saat aku meminta Yura untuk mencarinya, Yura tak menemukannya. Terlebih Yura tak mengingat bagaimana wajahnya dan siapa namanya" Yoongi menghembuskan nafas putus asanya. Semua terasa semakin berat saat Yoongi tahu jika ia dan Namjoon memang sengaja dijebak.

"Ah sial!" Namjoon mencengkeram kuat jeruji kayu dihadapannya. Haruskah Namjoon menyerah? Tanpa tahu siapa orang itu, Namjoon rasa tidak mungkin jika kebenaran akan terungkap. Ia pun tak bisa menuduh orang sembarangan tanpa bukti. Cukup pintar untuk tidak berpikir pendek dengan menyalahkan orang yang belum tentu ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Tapi jika boleh jujur, Namjoon mulai mencurigai seseorang yang sepertinya memang terlibat disini. "Kim Seokjin.." gumamnya lirih yang tak didengar oleh Yoongi.

Namjoon kembali memandang Yoongi. Betapa terkejutnya Namjoon saat menemukan Yoongi yang sudah berurai air mata dihadapannya.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum miris. Dengan kasar Yoongi mengusap wajahnya. "Ini.. kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, Namjoon?" Yoongi memegang dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri, suara Yoongi pun terdengar parau menahan isakannya. Namjoon bukan orang bodoh yang tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Yoongi.

"Bagaimana dia sampai tidak mempercayaiku?" Yoongi tak dapat menahannya lagi. Air matanya turun begitu saja dengan deras. Isakan pilu yang lolos dari bibir mungil tersebut membuat Namjoon iba.

"Raja hanya sedang kalut, Yoongi. Percayalah, ia akan kembali padamu" Namjoon mencoba menghibur Yoongi, walaupun ia sendiri juga merasakan sesak dalam dadanya saat melihat Yoongi menangis sedih karena lelaki lain.

"Setelah Raja menuduhku berbuat yang tidak pantas denganmu? Setelah Raja menuduh anaknya yang aku kandung ini adalah anak dari lelaki lain? Itu tidak mungkin, Namjoon. Raja tidak mempedulikanku lagi. Raja sudah terlanjur membenciku. Raja sudah.. membuangku" suara Yoongi melirih diakhir kalimatnya. Mendengarnya membuat Namjoon ingin sekali memeluk tubuh bergetar Yoongi yang terlihat rapuh dan membutuhkan perlindungan itu. Tapi apa daya? Jeruji kayu yang menghalangi mereka tak dapat Namjoon tembus. Namjoon hanya bisa kembali mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata dipipi bulat Yoongi. "Yoongi, lihat aku" sesaat setelah mendengar perintah Namjoon, Yoongi menghentikan tangisannya dan fokus menatap Namjoon.

"Kau mencintainya?" Yoongi mengerjap gugup. Apa kata Namjoon?

"Cinta?"

"Iya. Cinta. Kau mencintai Raja Jimin?" ulang Namjoon lagi.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu, Namjoon" Yoongi baru sadar jika selama ini ia dan Jimin tidak pernah berbicara tentang cinta diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, dia tidak pernah menganggapku selama ini"

Suara khas yang Yoongi dan Namjoon kenal mengalun menyapa keduanya. Itu Jimin, yang memutuskan menyela dalam percakapan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

.

.

.

Sedikit lagi Jimin sampai dipintu utama penjara kerajaan. Namun melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berhenti, membuatnya juga ikut berhenti. Entah apa yang Yoongi lakukan. Tapi sepertinya Yoongi sedang memastikan keadaan aman untuk ia bisa masuk kedalam tanpa membuat penjaga penjara terbangun karenanya. Sedikit murka memang, karena Jimin melihat penjaga yang harusnya terjaga itu malah terlelap sampai tak menyadari jika Yoongi sedang berusaha masuk kedalam penjara. Tapi Jimin tak mau memusingkan hal itu untuk saat ini. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan didalam sana.

Tetapi saat Jimin sudah akan menyusul Yoongi masuk, Jimin merasakan perutnya begitu melilit. Pasti karena araknya tadi. Jimin baru ingat jika ia belum makan dari siang hari. Dan tadi ia langsung meminum arak dalam keadaan perut kosong. Sepertinya Jimin butuh ramuan untuk meredakan rasa mencengkram diperutnya dahulu. Jimin pun memutuskan untuk menunda masuk, dan berbalik menuju ruang kesehatan kerajaan.

.

Selesai dengan urusannya, Jimin kembali menuju ke penjara kerajaan. Dan saat tiba diambang pintu, samar-samar Jimin bisa mendengar percakapan Yoongi dan Namjoon. Sebelum masuk, Jimin sempat membangunkan dua penjaga yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tentu saja mereka terkejut dan terlihat ketakutan. Namun diluar bayangan mereka jika Jimin akan marah, Jimin malah menyuruh mereka pergi karena Jimin ada urusan dengan Namjoon dan tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu mengenai hal itu.

Sepeninggal kedua penjaga tersebut, Jimin lagi-lagi mendengar samar percakapan antara Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Kau mencintainya?" Jimin yakin itu suara Namjoon. Jimin pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Cinta?" walaupun pelan, Jimin mendengarnya. Itu Yoongi.

"Iya. Cinta. Kau mencintai Raja Jimin?" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Bagaimana Namjoon bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Yoongi?

Tetapi Jimin tak memungkiri, jika saat ini jantungnya begitu berpacu dengan cepat. Entahlah, Jimin tiba-tiba saja berharap jawaban Yoongi akan membuatnya merasa... senang? Menjawab 'ya' mungkin. Jimin menunggunya.

Dan ternyata jawaban Yoongi benar-benar diluar dugaan Jimin.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu, Namjoon"

Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Apa ia terlalu berharap mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari Yoongi?

Baiklah, sepertinya Jimin harus melupakannya. Perlahan emosi mengambil kendali pikiran Jimin lagi.

"Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, dia tidak pernah menganggapku selama ini"

Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi dan Namjoon terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Tuanku? B-bagaimana bisa Tuanku berada disini?" terlihat jelas gurat gugup dan takut menghiasi wajah Yoongi sesaat setelah kedatangan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup? Kau terkejut aku sudah mengetahui kalian bertemu kembali bahkan saat priamu itu kupenjarakan?" Jimin pun tak paham kenapa kalimat itu mengalun dari bibirnya. Yang malah membuatnya merasa sesak dan tak nyaman.

"Tuanku, aku mohon jangan memulai lagi. Aku dan Namjoon tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya?" Yoongi berucap penuh nada putus asa. Tapi Jimin tetap pada egonya.

"Buktikan padaku jika kau memang tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya" Jimin menyeringai dan begitu menyeramkan dimata Yoongi.

"A-apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuktikannya?"

Jimin kembali tersenyum angkuh. Perlahan Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi yang semakin gugup ditempatnya.

"Kau mau melakukannya denganku dihadapannya, bukan? Kupikir itu cara terbaik" Jimin beralih menatap Namjoon yang juga tengah menatap tajam padanya.

"A-apa?!" Yoongi memekik tak percaya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku.. aku-"

Kalimat Yoongi terpotong oleh ciuman mendadak yang Jimin berikan. Jimin menekan kuat tengkuk Yoongi dan memagut bibir Yoongi dalam. Memaksa bibir Yoongi untuk ikut bermain. Jimin menggigit bibir Yoongi hanya untuk mendapati Yoongi memekik dan membuka mulutnya. Jimin kembali memaksa mengecap lidah basah Yoongi yang menolak kehadirannya. Namun Jimin tetap berusaha mengecap Yoongi lebih dalam lagi. Tak mempedulikan rontaan Yoongi yang terus mendorongnya agar pagutan mereka terlepas. Jimin pun tak peduli pada Namjoon yang terlihat dari ekor matanya sedang berdiam diri dengan mata yang tertuju padanya dan Yoongi.

Jimin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi. Sedikit terganggu dengan perut besar selirnya itu, tapi Jimin tetap tak menghiraukannya. Sebelah tangan Jimin pun mulai merambat turun menuju dada Yoongi, meremasnya dari luar pakaian selirnya tersebut. Yoongi melenguh. Akalnya mungkin menolak Jimin, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Bahkan saat kedua tangan Jimin sudah berada didadanya, Yoongi seakan dibuat kehilangan kesadarannya sebelum-

*srekk*

Jimin yang tiba-tiba merobek pakaian Yoongi dan menyingkapnya sehingga dada serta pundak putih itu sekarang terpampang jelas. Sekuat tenaga Yoongi kembali pada kesadarannya, mencoba mendorong Jimin dengan sisa kekuatannya dan berhasil. Yoongi akhirnya terlepas dari pagutan merosot terduduk ditanah begitu saja. Kakinya begitu lemas dan seperti kehilangan fungsi untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Yoongi terengah dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, dan perlahan Yoongi pun kembali terisak. Sedang Jimin, ia hanya memandang kosong pada sang selir. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua diluar kendalinya. Akal sehatnya sudah tertutup emosi, dan Jimin sepertinya sangat butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Jimin pun memutuskan pergi setelah sejenak menatap Namjoon yang masih memandang tajam padanya.

"Pengecut"

Kalimat Namjoon yang menghentikan langkah Jimin. Jimin sengaja berniat tak ingin berbalik, hanya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Namjoon.

"Anda akan menyesalinya nanti. Aku berani bertaruh"

Dan setelahnya Jimin benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Yoongi dan Namjoon tanpa menjawab kalimat Namjoon.

Namjoon pun menyusul Yoongi duduk, mencoba menggapai Yoongi sebisa mungkin. Yoongi yang menyadari jika Namjoon tak mungkin bisa menggapainya, akhirnya menyeret tubuhnya mendekat kearah Namjoon. Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya pada jeruji kayu tepat didepan Namjoon dengan tangis yang belum reda dan malah semakin tersedu.

"Menyedihkan sekali bukan?" lirih Yoongi mengundang iba dari Namjoon. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat orang yang disayanginya menangis karena perbuatan lelaki lain yang Namjoon tahu Yoongi sudah mulai mencintainya. Sorotan mata Yoongi tak akan pernah bisa berbohong.

"Yoongi, maukah kau pergi bersamaku dari sini?"

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya dengan segera menatap Namjoon penuh keterkejutan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon menghela nafas berat, menandakan jika sebenarnya saat ini pun Namjoon sudah mulai frustasi. Namjoon pikir ini salah satu cara agar Yoongi tak tersakiti lebih jauh lagi.

"Kita keluar dari sini. Memulai kehidupan yang baru diluar sana. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Yoongi" Namjoon menunjukkan tatapan serius yang membuat mata Yoongi semakin mengembun hebat dan akhirnya Yoongi menangis lagi. Kali ini menangis terharu akan ketulusan hati Namjoon untuk melindunginya.

"Terima kasih, Namjoon. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Raja pasti akan sangat marah dan aku takut akan terjadi hal buruk dikemudian hari jika ia sampai tahu aku pergi dari kerajaan ini bersamamu"

Perlahan wajah Yoongi menyendu. Mengingat betapa emosi Jimin yang mudah tersulut, Jimin akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan apa saja yang mengganggunya. Dan Yoongi tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Namjoon jika ia menuruti perkataan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak peduli jika harus mati sekalipun. Percaya padaku Yoongi, kau akan jauh lebih baik jika tidak disini lagi"

Namjoon mengucapkan setiap katanya penuh kelembutan. Disertai gerakan tangan yang perlahan melepaskan pakaian paling luarnya yang cukup tebal, dan meletakkannya pada tubuh Yoongi untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka akibat ulah sang raja tadi melalui sela jeruji kayu diantara mereka.

Yoongi tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Namjoon sudah berniat baik padanya, beranikah Yoongi menolaknya? Tentu saja tidak. Yoongi pun akhirnya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan ajakan Namjoon untuk pergi dari kerjaan. Mungkin dengan begitu Yoongi bisa menata hidupnya kembali tanpa Jimin. Tanpa orang yang beberapa hari terakhir ini sudah membuat Yoongi merasakan sesak didadanya yang Yoongi sendiri sulit untuk mengendalikannya.

"Tapi Namjoon, bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini? Kaupun masih terkurung didalam" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon menepuk dahinya. Namjoon belum berpikir sampai kesitu. Dengan cepat otak Namjoon yang sebenarnya sangat cerdas itu mulai berpikir sambil sesekali melihat pada pintu jeruji yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar. Menyusun sebuah rencana abstrak didalam pikiran jeniusnya. Dan tak berapa lama Namjoon pun menyuarakan hasil dari pemikiran singkatnya.

"Pergilah kedepan seperti saat kau masuk tadi, Yoongi. Jangan sampai penjaga tahu kau ada didalam. Aku sempat melihat penjaga yang lebih tinggi yang sering memegang kunci. Ambilah darinya diam-diam, hanya itulah cara untuk membuka gembok pada rantai dipintu itu. Kau bisa kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk paham. "Aku akan berusaha. Tunggu disini, Namjoon". Setelah membenarkan posisi pakaiannya, Yoongi pun beranjak dan kembali mengendap pergi kedepan.

.

Sesampainya Yoongi di pintu masuk, Yoongi mengerjap heran karena Yoongi tak menemukan ada orang yang berjaga disitu. "Apa mungkin Raja meminta mereka pergi?" gumam Yoongi sendirian.

"Gawat! Jika itu benar, lalu bagaimana dengan kuncinya?" dan Yoongi diserang panik tiba-tiba. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya berkali-kali. Sesekali Yoongi juga menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Yoongi bingung harus mencari para penjaga itu kemana. Yoongi mendesah putus asa, dan memilih untuk duduk sejenak disalah satu kursi dihadapannya.

"Kenapa semakin sulit saja, aaargh.." Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tak lama Yoongi menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Ah! aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus mendapatkan kunci itu. Kau pasti bisa Min Yoongi!" Yoongi mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursinya. Pergerakan Yoongi terhenti saat tak sengaja Yoongi mendengar sesuatu saat kursi yang tadinya ia duduki bergeser. Yoongi berbalik menghadap kursi itu dan mencoba mendorongnya menggunakan kaki. Dan suara itu terdengar lagi. Seperti sebuah suara dari gemerincing kunci yang bergesekan.

Yoongi pun dengan cepat kembali menggerak-gerakan kursinya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. "Dibawah!" serunya semangat. Yoongi menendang kursi itu hingga terbalik, sedikit terganggu dengan perut besarnya tapi tidak apa yang penting Yoongi berhasil, pikirnya. Dan Yoongi pun melihat sekumpulan kunci yang diikat menjadi satu terjatuh akibat ulahnya. Ternyata kunci-kunci tersebut diletakkan dibawah dudukan kursi dengan sebuah paku kecil untuk menggantungnya.

"Wah ternyata mereka cerdik juga. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika kuncinya disembunyikan dibawah kursi ini" Yoongi berdecak kagum dengan ide cerdik para penjaga tersebut. Namun Yoongi lebih berdecak kagum pada dirinya sendiri karena ia berhasil mendapatkan kunci itu dan merusak telak ide cerdik sang penjaga.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi kembali kedalam, menemui Namjoon.

"Aku mendapatkannya, Namjoon!" seru Yoongi sembari berjalan penuh semangat kearah Namjoon. Namjoon pun berdiri dan menerima kunci yang diulurkan Yoongi padanya. Namjoon memasukkan satu per satu dari beberapa kunci yang dipegangnya, dan dikunci ketiga Namjoon berhasil membuka gemboknya dengan kunci yang tepat.

Sesaat setelah Namjoon keluar, dengan tanpa sadar Namjoon segera memeluk Yoongi begitu erat.

"Terima kasih"

Hanya itu yang terucap oleh bibir Namjoon. Yoongi yang tadinya sempat terkejut karena Namjoon tiba-tiba memeluknya, kini beralih membalas pelukan Namjoon dalam diam sambil tersenyum tipis.

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya, memegang erat kedua bahu Yoongi dan menatap mata sang pemilik dengan tajam.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu, Yoongi" , lagi dan lagi Yoongi dibuat tersentuh oleh perkataan Namjoon. Sederhana memang, tapi Yoongi merasa menjadi istimewa saat bersama dengan Namjoon.

"Aku percaya padamu. Bawa aku pergi dari sini, Namjoon". Seperti mendapat sambutan yang baik atas ajakannya, Namjoon pun mengangguk mantap dan segera menarik Yoongi untuk keluar dari penjara dan berencana mengambil salah satu kuda di area perkudaan.

"Kita harus cepat meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum semua orang sadar kita berniat melarikan diri dari sini"

.

.

Saat ini Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah bersiap di pintu belakang kerajaan yang memang jika sudah lebih dari tengah malam tak ada prajurit yang berjaga disana. Hal ini sangat memudahkan rencana mereka. Tetapi sebelum Namjoon menyusul Yoongi yang sudah terduduk diatas punggung kuda, terlebih dulu Namjoon mengamati Yoongi dari bawah yang sedari tadi diam dan menatap kosong kearah istana utama. Namjoon mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi, dan berhenti tepat dikamar utama milik Jimin dan Seokjin.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, kita belum terlambat. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau berat meninggalkan raja, Yoongi"

"Tidak!" sahut Yoongi cepat, menatap sedikit gugup pada Namjoon. "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini, Namjoon"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis. Yoongi sedang mencoba menutupi perasaannya rupanya. "Ekhm, Yoongi" Yoongi mengerjap kecil menanggapi Namjoon. "Jika raja Jimin juga mencintamu, dia pasti akan men-". Pergerakan tangan Yoongi yang dengan cepat mencengkeram bahu Namjoon menghentikan ucapan sang pemilik. "Cukup. Ayo kita pergi sekarang Namjoon. Aku mohon" Namjoon hanya tersenyum maklum, lalu mengangguk dan akhirnya menyusul duduk dibelakang Yoongi. Tanpa menoleh lagi Namjoon segera mengarahkan kudanya untuk membawa mereka keluar dari kerajaan, melewati sepinya pemukiman warga saat dini hari, menerobos gelap dan dinginnya hutan kala tak tersentuh sinar matahari.

.

.

.

Yoongi pikir ia sudah sangat lama berada diatas tubuh kuda dengan Namjoon dibelakangnya. Jika boleh jujur Yoongi sudah lelah dan ingin turun dari badan kudanya. Terlebih saat ini sudah hampir tengah hari. Cuaca panas membuat Yoongi semakin gerah dengan posisinya yang sekarang. Namjoon yang tak sengaja menyadari pergerakan tak nyaman dari Yoongi, memperlambat laju kudanya.

"Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan yang menjadi suara pertama yang tercipta diantara mereka sejak semalam. Ya, Yoongi dan Namjoon memilih untuk diam semenjak keluar dari kerajaan. Menyimpan setiap kata yang ingin keluar didalam mulut rapat mereka.

"A-aku, yah aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja apa kita masih lama lagi berada diatas kuda ini? Dan sebenarnya mau kemana kita sekarang?" akhirnya Yoongi berani menanyakannya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon mengusak perlahan surai hitam milik Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Kita akan kerumah kedua milik nenekku di desa depan sana yang jarang dipakai oleh beliau. Aku sengaja memilih tempat itu karena kita memang harus pergi jauh dari wilayah kerajaan. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Yoongi yang sudah paham mendengar penjelasan Namjoon akhirnya bersedia mengangguk mengiyakan dan mempersilakan Namjoon untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

"Maaf Yoongi, rumah ini memang sangat kecil dan kotor" ujar Namjoon setelah memasuki sebuah rumah yang memang sepertinya sudah lama tak terjamah oleh tangan manusia itu. Rumah kecil dipinggir desa, rumah nenek Namjoon.

Yoongi yang berada dibelakang Namjoon terkekeh membalasnya. "Ini bahkan lebih besar dibanding rumahku di desa, Namjoon. Dan masalah kotor, kita bisa membersihkannya bukan?"

Setelahnya Yoongi dan Namjoon terlibat obrolan ringan yang membawa mereka terlihat semakin akrab. Saling membantu membersihkan rumah dan sesekali terkekeh oleh candaan masing-masing. Sempat pula Namjoon menyelipkan kalimat jika ia akan mulai mencari pekerjaan besok diantara perbincangan mereka. Sepertinya Namjoon memang seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab, begitulah pikir Yoongi. Yoongi rasa ia tidak salah saat mengiyakan ajakan Namjoon keluar dari kerajaan. Yoongi memang harus memulai kehidupan baru. Demi anaknya. Meski harus merelakan perasaannya pada Jimin yang sudah mulai Yoongi sadari jika Yoongi memang sudah jatuh hati pada raja tersebut. Yoongi harus bisa melupakan pria yang dengan sampai hati sudah tidak mau mempercayainya itu.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian...

.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang di dapur, menyiapkan makan siang untuk Namjoon dan dirinya sendiri. Hari ini Namjoon mendapat jatah libur dari pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan sebuah rumah makan di pusat pemukiman warga. Jika sedang libur begini biasanya Namjoon memiliki kesibukan lain untuk mencari tambahan penghasilan. Namjoon menjadi pemecah kayu bakar. Kayu-kayu dibelakang rumah hasil pencariannya di hutan yang sudah kering dan terpotong menjadi lebih kecil akan dijualnya ke pasar.

"Namjoon, makan siang sudah siap" seru Yoongi dari ambang pintu belakang .

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana" jawab Namjoon setengah berseru.

Namjoon pun meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Berjalan memasuki rumah dan menyusul Yoongi duduk di meja makan kecil disudut dapur.

"Hanya masakan sederhana seperti biasa. Maafkan aku, aku tidak pandai memasak" ujar Yoongi saat Namjoon mengamati menu makan siang mereka kali ini.

"Tidak masalah, selagi kau yang memasak aku akan memakannya. Terima kasih, Yoongi" Namjoon mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi. Berniat menenangkan Yoongi seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

Yoongi dan Namjoon pun memilih untuk diam setelah itu dan menikmati sajian makan siang mereka. Tanpa suara, sebelum pada akhirnya acara makan siang mereka terhenti oleh pekikan yang berasal dari Yoongi.

"Aaawh!". Dengan cepat Yoongi memegang perut besarnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat melilit.

"Yoongi! Ada apa?" Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya. Menghampiri Yoongi dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Entahlah. S-sakit sekalihh, Namjoonh" sekarang Yoongi terdengar merintih. Namjoon berpikir keras melihat keadaan Yoongi yang mendadak seperti ini. Dan saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas dibenaknya, Namjoon berseru panik karenanya.

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan kau akan melahirkan, Yoongi"

"Hah? M-melahirkan?! Aaargh.. benarkah?" Yoongi tak tahu harus berkata apa. Benarkah dia akan melahirkan sekarang?

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya begitu. Sebaiknya kita ke kamarmu, Yoongi. Bertahanlah" Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja. Terlalu sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terasa mulai susah menghirup udara. Yoongi pun hanya menurut saja saat Namjoon menggendongnya ke kamar dan menidurkan pemuda manis itu diranjangnya.

"Yoongi, kau masih kuat kan?" Lagi, tanpa suara Yoongi menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan memanggil tabib ke pusat. Jadi kumohon bertahanlah. Kau bisa kan?" Yoongi kembali mengangguk. Suaranya terasa tertelan oleh rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Hanya rintihan menahan nyeri yang mengalun dari bibir Yoongi.

"Aku akan segera kembali" Namjoon melesat dengan segera setelahnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang semakin bergerak gusar diranjangnya.

"Kumohon tunggu sebentar, nak" lirih Yoongi sebelum akhirnya ia sibuk merintih untuk beberapa saat kedepan.

.

.

"Jadi pasien yang harus aku tangani adalah seorang pria?" tanya seorang tabib pria yang sudah menua itu setelah melihat keadaan Yoongi yang terbaring dihadapannya.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Maka dari itulah aku bilang pada anda untuk melihatnya sendiri. Karena jika aku jelaskan disana, anda pasti tidak akan percaya. Apa yang terjadi pada temanku memanglah kejadian langka"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan karena itulah kau memaksa tidak ingin jika istriku yang menanganinya serta memintaku untuk mencarikan susu sapi hangat sebelum kemari? Karena temanmu tidak mungkin menyusui anaknya?" Namjoon mengangguk mantap.

Sang tabib menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Yoongi dan mulai memeriksa keadaan pemuda manis tersebut. Beberapa kali memegang perut besar Yoongi untuk memastikan keadaan yang Yoongi alami saat ini. "Sepertinya memang akan melahirkan sekarang. Posisi bayinya sudah mulai berubah. Baiklah, aku akan melakukan pekerjaanku". Tabib itupun mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat yang dibawanya. Dan tak lupa juga ramuan-ramuan yang tersimpan dalam kotak kerjanya. Sang tabib terlihat mengambil sebuah ramuan, menuangkannya pada sebuah sendok dan dengan tenang mengarahkannya kebibir Yoongi.

"Apa yang anda berikan padanya?" Namjoon memekik khawatir.

Setelah memastikan ramuan itu ditelan oleh Yoongi yang masih sibuk merintih, tabib itupun menoleh kearah Namjoon.

"Ramuan yang akan membuat temanmu mati rasa untuk sesaat" jawab sang tabib dengan tenang. Namun berbeda dengan reaksi Namjoon yang malah semakin panik dibuatnya.

"Apa?! Kenapa harus begitu?" Namjoon menunjuk tabib itu penuh curiga.

"Hei anak muda. Kau pikir temanmu ini bisa melahirkan secara normal seperti wanita? Tidak bukan? Ini cara satu-satunya. Aku harus membelah perutnya untuk mengeluarkan bayinya"

Mata sipit Namjoon terlihat tak sipit lagi sekarang. Sang milik terlalu lebar membukanya hingga mengundang decakan sebal dari sang tabib. "Tenanglah, temanmu akan baik-baik saja. Aku dan istriku sudah membaca buku tentang proses persalinan selain persalinan normal. Istilah dalam ilmu kesehatan disebut dengan sesar. Walaupun masih jarang tapi aku pernah membantu istriku menangani seorang pasien, kami berhasil melakukannya. Dan sekarang bisakah kau keluar? Sepertinya ramuanku sudah bekerja didalam tubuhnya. Aku harus segera mengeluarkan bayinya sebelum efek dari ramuanku memudar"

Namjoon pun mengangguk paham dan bersiap keluar. Tapi sang tabib kembali menghentikannya.

"Siapkan air hangat dan jangan lupa siapkan kain untuk sang bayi"

.

.

.

.

Tangisan khas seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir menggema memenuhi kamar yang tak seberapa luas itu. Yah, Yoongi akhirnya melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki setelah melalui proses persalinan yang cukup lama. Mengingat dia adalah seorang lelaki dan harus menggunakan metode persalinan yang masih langka pula.

.

"Anak muda, kemarilah"

Tabib paruh baya itu sengaja keluar untuk memanggil Namjoon yang masih setia menunggu diluar kamar. Namjoon melangkah cepat mendekati sang tabib.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya sang tabib sambil tersenyum, Namjoon pun mengangguk penuh semangat. Tangisan bayi Yoongi. Namjoon merasa sangat bahagia saat pertama kali mendengarnya tadi.

"Aku sudah membersihkan bayinya, dan sekarang dia masih menangis walaupun tak sehebat tadi. Dia butuh susunya, bisakah kau membantuku memberinya susu? Aku harus segera mengobati sayatan diperut temanmu agar tak semakin banyak darah yang keluar"

Wajah Namjoon kembali berubah panik. "Tapi Yoongi baik-baik saja kan?"

Sang tabib tersenyum tipis. "Yoongi baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Dia hanya lelah dan lemah karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk cepat membuatnya pulih. Cha, masuklah"

Namjoon mengikuti sang tabib masuk kedalam kamar. Sementara sang tabib kembali sibuk mengobati Yoongi, Namjoon pun melangkah mendekat pada bayi yang terbaring disisi lain ranjang Yoongi. Namjoon menggendong perlahan dan mendekapnya agar bayi Yoongi mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Apa kau haus?" Namjoon terkekeh, menyadari kekonyolannya yang bertanya seperti itu pada bayi Yoongi. "Baiklah, kau akan segera mendapatkan susumu". Perlahan Namjoon menuangkan susu hangat dari guci yang tadi sempat tabib berikan padanya saat memasuki kamar kedalam mangkuk yang lebih kecil. Sedikit mengaduknya dengan sendok berukuran kecil agar susunya tidak mengendap. "Nah, saatnya minum susu" setelah kembali terkekeh sendiri, Namjoon mulai menyuapkan susu pada bayi Yoongi. Sepertinya memang bayi Yoongi sangat haus setelah menangis tadi. Ia sangat lahap meminum susu dari suapan Namjoon. Namjoon pun tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Namjoon terus saja tersenyum saat melihat bayi Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya mengobati Yoongi dan memberikan ramuan-ramuan yang harus Yoongi minum nanti, sang tabib pun pamit untuk pulang. Meninggalkan Namjoon bersama dengan Yoongi dan bayinya yang sekarang sedang terlelap.

Yoongi sempat tersadar tadi, namun hanya sebentar. Karena sang tabib kembali memberikan Yoongi ramuan agar Yoongi bisa tertidur untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Namjoon mengamati Yoongi dalam diam, dan sesekali melirik pada bayinya juga. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. Ditambah lagi cahaya langit sore yang menembus celah jendela yang menyinari keduanya.

Suasana seperti ini membuat Namjoon semakin tak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk memberikan kecupan pada kening Yoongi. Namun baru saja Namjoon akan mendekatkan wajahnya, Yoongi terlihat bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Sesaat Namjoon terdiam dan pada akhirnya Namjoon menemukan Yoongi membuka matanya.

"Hai.." sapa Namjoon dalam jarak wajah yang cukup dekat dengan Yoongi. Yoongi mengerjap lemah, kemudian tersenyum. "Hai, Namjoon" balasnya dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Namjoon. Walaupun terlihat baik, tetapi jujur saja Namjoon masih khawatir dan ingin memastikan kondisi Yoongi.

"Aku baik. Hanya sedikit merasa lemas. Perutku juga sedikit nyeri, tapi sungguh aku tidak apa-apa" mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Namjoon pun menghela nafas lega. "Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau kembali pulih, Yoongi". Yoongi kembali memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Terima kasih, Namjoon"

Namjoon mengalihkan tatapannya pada bayi Yoongi yang masih terlelap disisi Yoongi. "Lihatlah, dia sangat manis saat tidur seperti itu". Yoongi pun mengikuti arah pandang Namjoon

"Ya, sangat manis-

dan dia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya"

Wajah Yoongi berubah sendu saat tak sengaja mengingat tentang Jimin. Jimin? Yoongi tersenyum kecut. Menyadari jika ia sudah melahirkan buah hatinya bersama Jimin, tapi tanpa ada Jimin yang menemaninya.

Namjoon yang mulai menyadari perubahan Yoongi, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. "Eum Yoongi, bagaimana kalau ia diberi nama? Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon membuat Yoongi kembali pada kesadarannya dan berusaha melupakan Jimin. Ia tidak boleh selalu memikirkan Jimin yang belum tentu juga memikirkannya.

Yoongi mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Namjoon pun tak kalah semangat dari Yoongi. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu katakan padaku, siapa namanya?"

"Namanya adalah-

Park Jihoon"

Yoongi tersenyum bahagia saat menyebut nama anaknya. Yoongi sudah mempersiapkan nama itu saat pertama kali tahu jika ia sudah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang begitu tampan.

 _'Karena Jimin tetap ayah kandung anakku, dan Jihoon sangat mirip dengannya'_ lanjut Yoongi dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

.

.

.

.

 **Selamat malam para ffners eak eak :v**

 **saya kembali membawa chapter baruuuu hehehehe**

 **maafin saya yah, karena sudah menghilang lebih dari satu bulan ini hikseu~~**

 **sebenernya pengen cepet update tapi karena kesibukan kerja yang gabisa ditanggulangi/? terpaksa harus nunda update.. semoga readers bisa maklumi yak /salim/**

 **dan inilah hasilnya *tebar popok* :D**

 **chap ini sengaja dibikin yungi side yah, jadi jan pada nanyain si park zemen dulu kkkk**

 **bakal diceritain jimin side dichapter depan :3**

 **jadi kalo masih minat membaca cerita ini tunggu aja chap selanjutnya, tapi gabisa janji bakal cepet update.. cuman bakal diusahain kok :D**

 **oh ya soal cara yungi ngelairin, itu udah dibuat semaksimal mungkin biar bisa diterima akal sehat/? yah wkwkwk dan kalopun menurut kalian masih tetep aneh, iyain be lah.. namanya juga fiksi :'v**

 **keknya ini juga udah cukup ngebawelnyah, saatnya undur diri~~**

 **etapi btw happy fasting buat para readers yang menjalankan ibadah puasa :3 semoga lancar sampe ujung :***

 **kaysss see ya papaiiiiiiii~~**

ⓒ **Diy**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca yang cerah menyambut pagi Raja Jimin yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian kebesarannya. Raja tampan tersebut sedang bersiap keluar dari istana utama, dan berencana untuk menghadiri pertemuan rutin para pejabat kerajaan. Namun saat langkah kakinya belum sepenuhnya keluar dari pintu istana utama, seorang prajurit yang Jimin tahu adalah seorang penjaga penjara menghadapnya dengan gugup dan bergetar ketakutan.

"Tuanku, maaf saya datang membawa kabar buruk"

Mendengar itu seketika Jimin menegang, raut wajahnya tak terbaca lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?! Cepat katakan!" bentaknya murka. Perasaan Jimin mulai menebak tak tentu.

"N-Namjoon-ssi.. pemuda itu melarikan diri, Tuanku"

Jimin memejamkan matanya erat serta menggertakkan giginya kuat. Benar dugaannya.

"D-dan ternyata selir Min ikut bersamanya" sambung sang prajurit lagi. Jimin membuka matanya yang sekarang terlihat berkilat semakin murka.

Jimin melangkah dengan cepat menuju prajurit yang masih berlutut tak jauh dihadapannya. Tanpa perhitungan Jimin menendang prajurit itu hingga terguling beberapa kali ditanah.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi hah?!"

Jimin tak segan-segan menarik sebuah pedang dari seorang prajurit lain yang berada disekitarnya lalu mengarahkan pedang itu pada prajuritnya yang masih terkapar ditanah.

"Ini semua karenamu! Kau tidak becus berjaga! Dasar tidak berguna!" Jimin sudah siap menghujamkan pedangnya pada leher sang prajurit, namun gerakannya berhenti begitu saja saat melihat sang prajurit menangis memohon pada Jimin untuk membiarkannya hidup. Dan Jimin menarik kembali pedangnya, sadar jika ia tidak boleh menghakimi prajuritnya tanpa pengadilan. Hukum kerajaan harus tetap dijaga pikirnya.

"Penjarakan dia" titahnya singkat yang langsung saja dilaksanakan oleh prajurit lain yang ada disana.

"Dan kalian, cari Yoongi juga pemuda itu sampai dapat! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalian kembali ke kerajaan ini dengan tangan kosong!" kembali Jimin bertitah dan segera mendapat penghormatan sebelum para prajurit melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Batalkan pertemuan hari ini, dan jangan ganggu aku"

Kali ini Jimin bertitah dengan suara rendahnya pada sang pelayan pribadi. Titah terakhir sebelum Jimin memutuskan untuk menyendiri di ruangan pribadinya.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi, beraninya kau!"

Jimin menggebrak mejanya, menyalurkan kekesalannya pada sang selir yang jimin tak pernah menduga akan seberani ini kabur dari kerajaan. Apalagi bersama dengan Namjoon. Jimin tak berhentinya mengumpat dan meremas apa saja yang bisa sedikitnya meredakan luapan emosinya.

Sekian menit Jimin menahan segala amarahnya, Jimin pun akhirnya tak kuasa menahan beban kepalanya. Jimin merundukkan kepalanya pada meja. Astaga, kepala Jimin serasa ingin meledak. Membayangkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpa Yoongi diluar sana. Apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Apakah dia makan dan tidur dengan baik? Dan bagaimana keadaan kandungannya?

Lihatlah, sang raja akhirnya mengeluarkan setitik air mata dari manik tajamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan lebih pencarian para prajurit kerajaan tak membuahkan hasil. Raja Jimin pun tak henti-hentinya memaki seluruh prajurit yang terlibat dalam hal ini. Jimin tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa memiliki prajurit yang bodoh dan tak bisa diandalkan?

Walaupun sering mendapat cacian dari sang raja, namun para prajurit itu tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh. Mereka paham bagaimana kondisi Jimin saat ini. Jimin yang terlihat kacau setelah kepergian Yoongi. Dan itu membuat mereka tetap bertahan menjalankan misi untuk mencari Yoongi hingga dapat. Hanya saja pencarian ini terasa sangat sulit. Terlebih para prajurit tak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun, Namjoon dan Yoongi jarang berhubungan dengan orang lain selain orang tua mereka sendiri. Mungkin berbeda ceritanya jika mereka bisa mengorek informasi dari orang-orang terdekat yang mengaku sebagai teman Namjoon dan Yoongi. Tapi sayangnya, alasan itu tak berlaku bagi Jimin. Jimin tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya. Yang Jimin mau saat kembali ke kerajaan, prajuritnya membawa Yoongi bersama mereka. Karena itulah para prajurit hanya bisa mengandalkan pencarian _random_ mereka yang belum sekalipun memberikan kabar baik pada Jimin.

"Hari ini aku akan ikut mencari, siapkan kuda sekarang!"

Itu sang Raja yang memutuskan untuk turun tangan mencari Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin sudah bersiap diatas punggung kudanya, hanya menunggu pelayan pribadinya selesai menyiapkan keperluan Jimin untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ya, Jimin berencana untuk tidak kembali pulang sebelum ia menemukan Yoongi. Tekadnya sudah mantap dan Jimin rasa ia pasti berhasil mendapatkan Yoongi kembali.

Sebelum benar-benar berangkat, samar Jimin melihat Seokjin dari kejauhan berjalan menuju kearahnya. Permaisuri yang tengah mengandung lima bulan itu terlihat sedikit pucat dan berkeringat. Saat Seokjin sudah tiba dihadapan Jimin, wanita cantik itu memasang wajah sendunya yang sangat mengganggu Jimin. Jimin sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Seokjin, apalagi Seokjin akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat pucat dan tidak bertenaga.

"Tidak bisakah Tuanku tinggal dan menyerahkan urusan ini pada para prajurit?" tanya Seokjin lemah. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas dan semakin tak bertenaga saat tahu Jimin memutuskan untuk ikut mencari Yoongi. Seokjin tidak suka, bahkan saat pemuda itu tak lagi di kerjaan pun masih bisa mendapatkan perhatian Jimin. Seokjin cemburu.

"Aku harus ikut mencarinya, aku tidak tenang jika harus menunggu disini. Setidaknya aku akan membuktikan seberapa sulitnya menemukan Yoongi" lantang Jimin menjawab yang membuat Seokjin merasa semakin tersisih. Ia sedang sakit, dan ia butuh Jimin. Tidakkah Raja itu peka terhadapnya?

Mata Seokjin perlahan mengembun dan siap untuk menitikkan cairannya. Jimin yang memang melihatnya memutuskan untuk turun dari kudanya. Seokjin semakin tak kuasa menahan air matanya melihat Jimin kembali turun dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat Seokjin sukai. Dan Seokjin sudah hampir berhambur memeluk Jimin kalau saja sesuatu yang menyerang perutnya tidak menghentikannya.

"Aww.." pekik Seokjin sambil menekan perut bagian atasnya.

Jimin langsung berubah panik dan segara menopang tubuh Seokjin yang tak seimbang.

"Permaisuri, apa yang terjadi?" raut wajah Jimin begitu terlihat khawatir dan Seokjin suka melihatnya. Seokjin meremas lengan Jimin yang melingkar ditubuhnya. Mencoba menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan dari bahasa tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin menjadi sulit mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau harus isti-" belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seokjin malah membuatnya semakin khawatir. "Ya! Permaisuri! Astaga, kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan begini" Seokjin tak sadarkan diri setelah itu.

Jimin mengangkat Seokjin dan segera membawanya ke istana utama. Tak lupa ia juga memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk memanggil tabib untuk memeriksa Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Jimin tak percaya saat tabib menjelaskan padanya tentang keadaan Seokjin.

"Benar, Tuanku. Permaisuri menderita _Banwi_. Maaf jika saya menyampaikan kabar tidak baik ini" kembali sang tabib menunduk hormat pada Jimin yang masih terkejut ditempatnya.

 _ **Note : Banwi itu istilah dijaman kerajaan korea untuk sejenis kanker yang menyerang bagian perut.**_

Sayup-sayup Seokjin mendengar penjelasan tabib yang disampaikan pada Jimin. Walaupun masih sulit kembali pada kesadarannya, Seokjin masih bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Selang beberapa saat sebelum sang tabib kembali menyampaikan hasil pemeriksaannya, Seokjin berusaha membuka matanya dan akhirnya berhasil. Jimin adalah orang pertama yang Seokjin lihat. Betapa bahagianya Seokjin saat ini. Seakan lupa akan sakitnya Seokjin malah tersenyum sambil menahan tangis saat melihat Jimin yang terduduk disampingnya dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Kau sadar" Jimin mengusap pelan pipi Seokjin yang terlihat semakin tirus walaupun ia sedang hamil. Jimin baru menyadarinya.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk, ia tak ingin terlalu banyak bicara. Ia ingin menikmati sentuhan Jimin dipipinya.

"Maaf Tuanku. Melihat Permaisuri sudah sadar, sebaiknya saya sekalian menyampaikan kelanjutan dari pemeriksaan tadi"

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan"

Sang tabib menghela nafasnya sejenak. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyampaikan kabar yang lebih buruk dibanding saat menyampaikan jika Seokjin sedang menderita penyakit tadi.

"Sebenarnya, _Banwi_ adalah penyakit yang masuk dalam kelompok penyakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan Tuanku. Dan kebanyakan penderitanya tidak akan sanggup untuk bertahan lama dengan penyakit ini. Apalagi, jika penderitanya-" tabib itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Merasa lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar melanjutkan kalimatnya yang hanya tinggal sedikit.

Jimin dan Seokjin terlihat saling bertukar pandang. Berharap cemas dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan didengar mereka setelah ini.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku ingin mendengarnya" lirih Seokjin berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maafkan saya, Permaisuri" sang tabib menunduk sejenak memberikan hormat. "Penyakit ini sangat berbahaya untuk penderita yang sedang mengandung. Karena ramuan untuk mengobati _Banwi_ yang harus diminum itu tidak baik untuk janin yang ada didalam tubuh orang yang menderita penyakit ini. Jadi kesimpulannya harus ada yang dikorbankan jika ingin salah satu dari kalian selamat"

Nada penyesalan begitu kentara disetiap ucapan sang tabib. Tentu saja sang tabib sangat tidak enak hati menyampaikan kabar yang begitu buruk ini pada Raja dan Permaisuri didepannya kini. Terlebih saat ini kedua orang itu nampak sangat terkejut dan akhirnya sang permaisuri menangis dalam diam.

Jimin kembali pada kesadarannya, setelahnya raja itu menoleh pada permaisurinya yang sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Jimin menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang lemah. Seokjin pun menoleh dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang basah pada Jimin.

"Kembalilah sehat, permaisuri"

Cukup mengerti dengan arti ucapan Jimin. Seokjin paham, Jimin lebih memilihnya dibanding bayi yang dikandungnya. Sempat terharu mengetahui Jimin ternyata peduli padanya. Namun tak berselang lama, Seokjin tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Tidak. Aku akan bertahan sampai bayi kita lahir, Tuanku"

Jimin merubah kembali raut wajahnya menjadi lebih cemas. Apa Seokjin sudah gila? Itu berarti Seokjin memilih untuk tidak menjalani pengobatan.

"Permaisuri! Apa yang kau katakan?! Permaisuri pikir aku akan tenang-tenang saja melihat permaisuri menahan sakit ini untuk waktu yang lama?"

Seokjin berusaha keras untuk tidak luluh. Seokjin harus bertahan. Ini impian Seokjin yang sudah sangat lama untuk memberikan keturunan pada Jimin.

"Hanya empat bulan lagi, Tuanku. Aku yakin aku bisa. Percaya padaku, dan biarkan aku tetap mengandungnya. Mengandung anak kita. Aku mohon.." Seokjin memandang Jimin penuh harap. Semoga saja Jimin mau menuruti permintaannya kali ini.

Bukannya menjawab Jimin malah kembali menoleh pada sang tabib yang masih berada disana.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

Sang tabib menggeleng lemah. "Maafkan saya, Tuanku. Hanya saja _Banwi_ yang diderita permaisuri belum terlalu parah, jika memang permaisuri menginginkan untuk bertahan sedikit lebih lama"

Jimin menghela napas beratnya. Pilihan ini terlalu sulit. Jimin memang sangat menantikan seorang keturunan selama ini. Tapi Jimin tak ingin mengorbankan permaisurinya untuk mewujudkan impiannya selama ini. Tetapi melihat Seokjin yang memaksa untuk tetap mempertahankan kandungannya, membuat Jimin lemah dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan permintaan penuh resiko seorang Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin segera saja menghambur memeluk Jimin begitu erat. Merapalkan terima kasih berkali-kali pada Jimin yang malah membuat Jimin merasa sangat terpukul. Masalah Yoongi saja belum selesai, sekarang ditambah dengan Seokjin yang sedang sakit.

Bicara tentang Yoongi, Jimin jadi ingat ia sudah menunda pencarian terlalu lama. Sudah hampir sore dan ia masih berada di kerajaan. Terlebih melihat kondisi Seokjin yang tak mungkin ditinggalkan, sepertinya Jimin harus membatalkan pencariannya hari ini.

Sepintas bayangan Yoongi pun kembali menyerang ingatannya. Dan oh astaga! Jimin juga baru mengingat jika bulan ini adalah bulan yang diperkirakan oleh tabib bahwa Yoongi akan melahirkan. Jimin melepas pelukan Seokjin begitu cepat, membuat Seokjin terhenyak dan ikut panik melihat wajah Jimin.

"Tuanku, ada apa?" Jimin nampak linglung dipenglihatan Seokjin.

"Yoongi"

Dan jawaban itu langsung merubah suasana hati Seokjin. Yoongi lagi dan lagi. Apa Jimin sudah begitu mencintai Yoongi hingga setiap hari harus menyebut nama itu?

"Yoongi! Tabib memperkirakan bulan ini Yoongi akan melahirkan!" seru Jimin begitu semangat. Entahlah, hanya saja hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat saat bayangan Yoongi dan bayinya berbaring bersama.

Jimin sudah akan beranjak jika saja lengannya tak ditahan oleh Seokjin. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya lemah dan dengan raut wajah menahan tangis.

"Aku.. aku harus menemukan Yoongi. Bisa jadi Yoongi belum melahirkan, aku harus segera membawanya kembali". Lagi lengan Jimin ditahan oleh Seokjin. Jimin pun terpaksa kembali duduk disamping Seokjin.

"Tapi Tuanku tidak tahu dia dimana. Dan juga, dia sudah ada Namjoon. Pasti pemuda itu sudah merawat Yoongi sekarang". Perlahan tapi pasti urat-urat dilengan Jimin yang berada digenggaman Seokjin terasa menegang. Seokjin tahu jika perkataannya memancing sesuatu dalam diri Jimin.

"Aku membutuhkan Tuanku. Kumohon tinggalah disini" Seokjin kembali mencoba meluluhkan hati Jimin. Diusapnya lembut lengan Jimin yang perlahan terasa semakin tenang dan nafasnya mulai teratur kembali.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal. Aku akan menyerahkan pada prajurit untuk mencari lagi keberadaan Yoongi. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan berganti pakaian, setelah itu aku kembali kemari"

Seokjin tersenyum lembut seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Cukup berhasil usahanya kali ini. Walaupun pencarian Yoongi masih berlanjut, setidaknya Jimin tak ikut serta dalam pencarian itu.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu saja. Tanpa terasa sudah dua bulan berlalu tanpa ada kabar lagi mengenai keberadaan Yoongi di kerajaan itu. Para prajurit pun heran, baru kali ini ada orang yang bersembunyi sampai bertahan beberapa bulan tanpa mereka bisa menemukannya. Apalagi dengan Jimin. Jimin semakin terlihat frustasi dengan kasus ini. Ingin rasanya ia turun tangan mencari Yoongi, tetapi selalu saja berakhir gagal. Permaisurinya yang tak lain adalah Seokjin, selalu bisa membuatnya merasa berat untuk meninggalkan kerajaan.

Seokjin sekarang nampak semakin parah sakitnya. Intensitas kambuhnya _Banwi_ yang ia derita semakin sering. Dengan begitu Jimin harus selalu berada disisi Seokjin. Setidaknya itu yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh permaisurinya.

.

Siang ini tepat hari dimana pemeriksaan rutin pada kandungan Seokjin. Sebagai suami yang peduli dengan istrinya, Jimin dengan setia terus menemani Seokjin hingga pemeriksaan itu selesai.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Tuanku, maafkan saya jika harus menyampaikannya. Sepertinya _Banwi_ yang diderita permaisuri saat ini semakin parah. Dan saya takut jika lama kelamaan akan menyebar hingga berpengaruh pada janin yang dikandungnya. Bisa saja nanti terjadi kemungkinan permaisuri akan melahirkan sebelum waktunya. Karena kandungannya yang semakin melemah dan janinnya tak dapat bertahan lebih lama didalam rahim. Tapi saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Sebaiknya kita mulai bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, Tuanku. Sekali lagi maafkan saya"

Jimin berdehem karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah mendengar penjelasan sang tabib. Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak pada Seokjin agar wanita itu mau meminum ramuan untuk mengobati sakitnya dan mau mempertahankan hidupnya. Jimin tak apa jika harus kehilangan keturunan, asal Seokjin bisa tetap hidup. Karena sekali lagi, Jimin memegang tanggung jawab atas Seokjin berdasarkan pesan dari ayahnya dan juga ayah Seokjin.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Setelahnya ia menoleh pada Seokjin yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu diatas wajah pucatnya.

"Tuanku, kemarilah"

Jimin yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang akhirnya mendekat pada Seokjin. Sadar jika rajanya akan duduk sang tabib pun beranjak dan berganti tempat dengan sang raja.

"Aku akan tetap bertahan. Jangan minta aku untuk menyerah dan merelakan bayi ini pergi. Sudah tujuh bulan, kita tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi. Bisakah?"

"Tapi permaisuri, kondisi tubuhmu tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku tidak sampai hati membiarkanmu menahan perih setiap kali penyakit itu kambuh"

Seokjin menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan Jimin yang teraih olehnya. "Tuanku, tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa Tuanku merindukan Yoongi?"

Jimin melirik sebentar pada sang tabib. Seolah mengerti tabib itupun menunduk hormat sebelum meninggalkan kamar rajanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin permaisuri menanyakan hal itu ditengah situasi seperti ini?" Jimin sedikit terkejut memang, tak biasanya Seokjin menyebut Yoongi ditengah perbincangan mereka semenjak Yoongi pergi dari kerajaan. Dan sialnya mengingat itu membuat dada Jimin mulai berdesir lembut. Jimin merindukan Yoongi.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menemukan Yoongi sebelum aku pergi"

Lirih Seokjin yang membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Jimin. Jimin dengan cepat menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar celotehan Seokjin tersebut.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, istirahatlah" Jimin menaikkan selimut Seokjin dan bersiap pergi sebelum sebuah isakan menghentikan langkahnya. Jimin kembali duduk dan menatap Seokjin cemas. Seokjin menangis.

"Mungkin para dewa marah padaku, hingga aku harus menderita penyakit ini" sekuat tenaga Seokjin berucap dengan suara lemahnya.

"Apa yang permaisuri katakan? Tidak ada hubungannya para dewa marah dengan penyakit ini" Jimin mengernyit bingung. Seokjin terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menyesali sesuatu. Seokjin pun kembali menggenggam tangan Jimin, kali ini terasa lebih kuat. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik Tuanku. Aku harus meminta maaf pada Yoongi sebelum aku benar-benar menyesal. Semua ini karenaku, para dewa akhirnya marah dan menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini!" suara Seokjin melantang diakhir kalimatnya. Terdengar parau dan sangat kental dengan nada frustasi.

Jimin hanya terdiam dengan kebingungannya. Entahlah, Jimin merasa lidahnya sulit untuk bergerak saat ini.

"Aku.. aku pelakunya. Aku yang merencanakan penjebakan itu. Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menjebak Yoongi dan Namjoon. Akulah penyebabnya, Tuanku! Aku! Akuuu!"

Seperti sehabis mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya, Seokjin terengah hebat. Tak berapa lama suara tangisan Seokjin pun pecah. Menggema didalam ruangan itu, menjadi suara pengiring kesedihan Seokjin dan juga keterkejutan Jimin. Dan Raja itu masih saja membeku ditempatnya. Apa Seokjin sedang bercanda?

.

Sepertinya kesadaran Jimin mulai kembali. Seiring dengan gerakannya yang cepat menepis tangan Seokjin yang menggenggamnya dan beralih membelakangi Seokjin. Seokjin sempat tersentak, tapi setelah itu dengan berat hati Seokjin tersenyum tipis dibelakang Jimin. Mengerti dengan perasaan Jimin. Jimin pasti sangat marah padanya.

"Aku mengerti. Tuanku memang pantas marah padaku. Aku rela jika harus dibenci. Tapi aku mohon, temukan Yoongi untukku"

Seusai kalimat Seokjin terlontar, tak ada suara lagi yang keluar. Hanya gerakan langkah menjauh dari sang raja yang pergi meninggalkan permaisurinya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak pengakuan Seokjin tadi siang, Jimin lebih memilih menenangkan diri di ruangan pribadinya seperti biasa sampai sekarang hari sudah berganti malam. Masih saja kalimat Seokjin terngiang hingga membuat Jimin lagi-lagi harus memijat keningnya dengan kuat. Dan saat kalimat Seokjin terlintas, saat itu juga wajah Yoongi memenuhi ingatan Jimin. Wajah yang selalu menatapnya sedih saat Jimin dengan mudahnya menuduh Yoongi berkhianat darinya. Perlakuannya sebelum ini pada Yoongi, yang jika Jimin ingat akan menimbulkan rasa seperti dicubit pada hatinya. Jimin menyesal sudah menyakiti Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi. Maafkan aku.." gumam Jimin yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri. Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar tanda ia benar-benar sangat menyadari kesalahannya pada Yoongi.

.

Tepat disaat Jimin keluar dari ruangan pribadinya, pelayan pribadi Seokjin tiba menghadapnya seperti tengah diserang kepanikan. Dan itu membuat Jimin mau tak mau menanyakan alasannya.

"Ada apa?"

Pelayan tersebut memberikan hormat terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Maaf Tuanku, sepertinya permaisuri akan melahirkan malam ini. Permaisuri menolak dipanggilkan tabib jika Tuanku belum datang"

Tanpa kata Jimin segera melangkah mendahului sang pelayan. Rasa kecewa Jimin pada Seokjin sebelum ini perlahan menguap tergantikan oleh rasa khawatir yang amat dalam.

.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat panggilkan tabib!"

Titah Jimin sedikit berteriak. Jimin sudah tiba dikamar utama lagi dimana Seokjin berada dan wanita itu sekarang tengah merintih kesakitan diranjangnya. Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang sekiranya mampu membuat Seokjin bisa sedikit lama bertahan sampai tabib datang. Jimin menoleh sejenak pada bagian bawah Seokjin yang terdapat cairan merembas pada pakaiannya. Basah dan disertai sedikit kemerahan.

"S-sakit..."

Rintihan Seokjin menarik Jimin untuk kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada wanita itu. Jimin bersumpah, belum pernah Jimin melihat Seokjin sampai seperti ini. Wanita itu sangat pucat dan berantakan. Sebegitu sakitnya kah? Jimin tak bisa membayangakannya. Dan lagi Jimin tiba-tiba teringat Yoongi.

Astaga! Bahkan ini sudah lewat dua bulan setelah bulan perkiraan Yoongi melahirkan. Jimin bertanya-tanya, jika Seokjin saja yang wanita merasa sesakit ini, bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Apakah lelaki manis itu baik-baik saja? Apakah ia bisa melahirkan bayinya dengan selamat? Lagi dan lagi rasa bersalah itu menghinggapi hati Jimin. Entah sadar atau tidak, mata Jimin perlahan membasah dan akhirnya raja tersebut menangis. Jika saja ada orang yang tahu isi hati Jimin, Jimin pantas dikatakan jahat. Tentu saja, disaat permaisurinya merintih kesakitan, ia malah memikirkan orang lain hingga menjatuhkan air mata.

Seokjin melihatnya. Melihat air mata itu turun dari mata tajam kesukaannya. Mata seorang raja bernama Park Jimin yang dicintainya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Seokjin tak merasa jika air mata itu terjatuh untuknya. Hati Seokjin terlalu peka. Ia sudah hidup bersama Jimin sekian tahun lamanya. Seokjin sangat paham, Jimin bukan jenis orang yang mudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Dan Seokjin juga paham, ekspresi seperti itu hanya bisa Seokjin temukan saat Jimin memikirkan sesuatu tentang Yoongi. Bagaimana Seokjin bisa tahu?

Jangan kira selama Yoongi menghilang, Seokjin hanya diam saja tanpa mengawasi perkembangannya. Termasuk saat Jimin berusaha keras untuk mencari keberadaan Yoongi. Dan disaat ada prajurit yang melaporkan jika ia kembali gagal menemukan Yoongi, disitulah Seokjin menemukan ekspresi itu. Raut wajah muram dan sesaat kemudian dalam diam Jimin mengeluarkan air matanya walaupun hanya beberapa tetes. Jika boleh jujur, Seokjin ingin sekali mendapatkan air mata seperti itu dari Jimin. Namun kenyataan seolah mengejeknya. Seokjin takkan pernah mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba menyingkirkan Yoongi, pemuda itu tetap tinggal. Tinggal didalam hati Jimin yang tak akan pernah bisa Seokjin menggapai dan menyingkirkannya.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah mengejar sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia capai. Disaat para dewa menghukumnya atas kejahatan yang ia lakukan dengan cara seperti ini, Seokjin hanya ingin memperbaikinya. Ia membutuhkan maaf dari Yoongi. Agar rasa lelahnya tergantikan oleh rasa lega yang akan membawanya tenang untuk meninggalkan semuanya.

.

Seokjin mengusap lengan Jimin penuh kelembutan. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari sang raja, yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Jimin pun menoleh, memusatkan pandangannya pada sang permaisuri.

"Tuanku, aku mohon t-temukan Yoongi. S-sampaikan maafku padanya. Dan aku pun minta maaf pada Tuanku. M-maafkan aku.."

Jimin tak bisa untuk tidak memeluk Seokjin setelah mendengar penuturan Seokjin yang terdengar tulus itu. Jimin sedikit mengangkat tubuh Seokjin yang lemah agar masuk dalam dekapannya. Sedikit memberikan usapan pada punggung sempit wanita tersebut.

"Aku akan menemukannya. Bertahanlah sampai aku membawanya kembali kemari"

Hanya sebuah anggukan lemah yang terasa pada bahu Jimin. Jimin pun melepaskan dekapannya dan kembali membaringkan Seokjin. Dan saat itulah tabib akhirnya datang dan bersiap untuk menangani Seokjin yang semakin merintih kesakitan. Dengan terpaksa sang tabib harus meminta semua orang yang ada dikamar itu untuk keluar kamar termasuk Jimin. Saat Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, Seokjin menahan lengan Jimin agar berbalik padanya.

"Aku titip bayi kita, Tuanku. Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengandungnya"

Dan belum sampai Jimin menjawabnya, teriakan Seokjin yang sudah tak kuasa menahan sakit memaksanya untuk bungkam dan segera memberikan ruang pada sang tabib untuk menjalankan tugas. Akhirnya Jimin pun keluar kamar diikuti para pelayan. Kini Jimin menanti diruang seberang kamar utama. Berharap saat pintu tersebut terbuka akan ada kabar bahagia yang disampaikan padanya. Semoga saja.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jimin menanti, akhirnya pintu kamar utama terbuka. Dan saat Jimin akan beranjak dari duduknya, pendamping tabib yang tadi membantu sang tabib menangani istrinya pun menyampaikan keadaan bayinya saat ini. Yang akhirnya menahan Jimin untuk tetap terduduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari wanita pendamping tersebut.

"Tuanku, bayi permaisuri akhirnya bisa lahir dengan selamat. Sekarang bayi tersebut sedang mendapatkan perawatan khusus, karena kondisinya begitu lemah dan masih rentan. Dan soal permaisuri, beliau.."

Wanita pendamping itu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Membuat Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia sangat penasaran. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia terima, malah isakan yang Jimin dengar. Jimin membulatkan matanya seketika, jangan-jangan!

Jimin langsung saja menghambur keluar ruangan dan segera memasuki kamar utama diseberang. Dan saat Jimin tiba didalam, begitu terkejutnya Jimin saat Jimin melihat para pelayan yang menangis tersedu ditempatnya sambil melihat kearah ranjang dimana Seokjin berbaring. Seokjin yang sekarang berbaring dengan tenang dan wajah yang begitu pucat.

"Tuanku-" Jimin mengangkat tangannya menghentikan suara salah satu pelayan yang berniat bicara padanya. Jimin sudah paham dengan keadaannya.

Pelan Jimin mendekat pada Seokjin. Jimin mendudukkan dirinya disamping wanita cantik tersebut. Jimin pun mengusap pipi Seokjin dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tapi sayangnya, sentuhan yang selalu Seokjin dambakan itu tak akan pernah ia rasakan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin lembut. "Kenapa tidak bertahan sedikit lebih lama?" Jimin tersenyum pilu mendengarnya. Mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri yang tak akan ia dapat jawabannya. Sesaat air mata yang Jimin tahan, pada akhirnya terjatuh dalam diam. Dan sekarang, Jimin harus menerima kenyataan jika wanita yang selama hampir delapan tahun ini menjadi permaisurinya, akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namjoonnn!"

Suara melengking dari arah dapur yang berasal dari seorang pemuda bernama Yoongi itu membahana hingga keseluruh penjuru rumah. Mau tak mau, orang yang ia panggil Namjoon itu harus mendekat jika tak ingin Yoongi semakin meneriakinya lebih kencang lagi.

"Ya! Min Yoongi! Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Aku hanya berada di belakang rumah, bukannya di hutan" Namjoon mendelik kesal pada Yoongi yang malah tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tengah memegang sebuah pisau ditangan kanan dan berbagai sayuran ditangan kirinya.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku suka memanggil namamu dengan begitu keras hehehe"

Lagi pemuda bernama Yoongi itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu maklum dan terbiasa.

"Sekarang apa? Kau memintaku untuk memotong sayuran lagi?" tanya Namjoon yang sepertinya sudah peka dengan niatan Yoongi memanggilnya diesok hari seperti ini.

"Namjoon yang hebat! Kau selalu bisa mengerti" jawaban ceria Yoongi pun menjelaskan semuanya. Yoongi pun menyerahkan pisau dan sayuran itu pada Namjoon.

"Aku akan memandikan Jihoon, jadi tolong bantu aku biar nanti bisa segera aku masak jika sayurnya sudah terpotong. Aku ke kamar dulu, Namjoon"

Yoongi melangkah meninggalkan Namjoon yang melihat tingkah pemuda itu dengan senyuman memuja. Namjoon rela melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa melihat senyum Yoongi setiap hari. Termasuk menjadi pesuruh Yoongi, yang bertugas memotong sayur setiap hari pula.

.

Yoongi sudah hampir sampai di kamarnya yang tentu saja ada Jihoon didalamnya. Tetapi suara ketukan pintu depan menghentikan langkah Yoongi yang akhirnya memilih berjalan menuju pintu tersebut. Ada tamu sepagi ini? Begitulah isi pikiran Yoongi. Namun dengan tanpa penasaran Yoongi pun membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya Yoongi saat melihat siapa yang datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi begini. Nafas Yoongi terdengar putus-putus dan Yoongi merasa suaranya hilang entah kemana.

"Apa kabar Yoongi?"

Sapa orang tersebut dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan sekaligus menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"T-tuanku.."

Gugup Yoongi menyebut siapa orang yang tadi menyapanya, yang tak lain adalah rajanya. Raja Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Duhh molor lagi yak updatenya mwehehehe**

 **Maaf maaf /salim/ :D ini beneran tanpa bisa dikendalikan wkwk**

 **tapi akhirnya bisa update jugak kan :'v**

 **ceritanya makin ngawur aja toh? udahlah segala matiin mamih jin lagi hahahah**

 **ada yang baper seokjin akhirnya die? *ketawa jahat***

 **padahal tadinya mo bikin seokjin always exist sampe ending tapi takutnya ntar moment minyun kepotong mele, jadi daripada kalian makin marah2 sama seokjin mendingan dia diistirahatin aja yak wkwkwkwk**

 **oh ya, btw soal Banwi itu terinspirasi dari drama warrior baek dong soo.. yang udah pernah nonton pasti tau istilah Banwi itu :D**

 **sepertinya juga cukup sekian ngebawelnya, semoga menikmati chapter ini hehehe**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan jangan jadi pembaca diam-diam, serius aja sik itu gak ngenakin :'v**

 **dah ah, see ya papai dari Diy~~**

 **salam miniminers moah :***

ⓒ **Diy**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berselang setelah kematian Seokjin, hampir segalanya berubah. Kehidupan Jimin yang sebelumnya selalu ditemani oleh Seokjin, sekarang tampak hampa dan kosong. Terlepas Jimin mengakui jika tidak mencintai Seokjin, tapi tetap saja kepergiannya membuat Jimin merasa kehilangan. Apalagi sekarang ada bayi mereka yang masih harus mendapatkan perlakuan khusus karena terlahir sebagai bayi prematur. Jimin selalu tidak tega saat ia melihat bayinya dengan Seokjin. Bayinya tentu sangat membutuhkan sentuhan sang ibu. Tapi apa yang diharapkan Jimin tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Bayinya harus tumbuh tanpa sosok ibu disampingnya.

Ditengah lamunannya saat memandangi bayinya yang tengah dimandikan oleh para pelayan, terbesit di ingatan Jimin pada sosok lain yang juga telah memberinya seorang keturunan. Yoongi. Jimin baru ingat jika beberapa hari lalu Jimin sempat tak memantau perkembangan pencarian Yoongi. Dan sepertinya memang para prajuritnya belum menemukan Yoongi. Jimin harus turun tangan. Jimin harus menemukan Yoongi dan meminta Yoongi kembali. Sepeninggal Seokjin, Jimin semakin yakin jika ia membutuhkan seorang pendamping lagi. Dan hanya Yoongi yang tersisa sebagai selirnya. Ya, Jimin membutuhkan Yoongi.

.

.

"Jaga Soonyoung baik-baik selama aku pergi. Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum membawa Yoongi bersamaku. Kalian bisa kuandalkan bukan?"

Para pelayan yang berada disekitar Jimin mengangguk hormat menjawab titah sang raja. Tentu saja mereka harus menjaga Soonyoung, bayi Jimin dengan Seokjin dengan baik jika mereka ingin selamat. Jimin juga memberikan beberapa amanat kepada para pejabat kerajaan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kerajaan.

.

Siang ini, dengan ditemani oleh tiga prajurit terbaik yang akan mengawalnya mencari Yoongi, Jimin pun melajukan kuda gagahnya keluar dari kerajaan. Menembus kerumunan pemukiman, hingga membelah hutan diseberang wilayah kerajaan. Sampai hari sudah semakin larut Jimin pun memutuskan untuk beristirshat ditepi sebuah telaga. Disaat prajurit pengawalnya menyiapkan sebuah tenda untuknya, Jimin memilih duduk disebuah batu besar yang berada tepat dimulut telaga. Jimin pun memandang pantulan bulan diatas air telaga yang tenang. Jimin menghembuskan nafas panjangnya saat merasakan ketenangan yang sepertinya sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Suasana sunyi dan remang membuat Jimin mau tak mau tertarik dalam sebuah lamunan panjang. Lamunan yang lagi-lagi berisi tentang selirnya yang sudah beberapa bulan ini meninggalkannya.

"Min Yoongi.." gumam Jimin lirih yang hampir tak terdengar. Jimin memegang dadanya yang perlahan berdesir lembut hanya karna menyebut nama Yoongi.

"Tuanku, hari sudah semakin larut. Sebaiknya Tuanku istirahat sekarang" ujar sang prajurit membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum tipis yang membuat sang prajurit mengernyit heran sekaligus kagum. Jimin belum pernah menampakkan senyuman yang nampak tulus seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan saking terherannya sang prajurit sampai tidak menyadari jika Jimin sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam tenda.

"Selir Min memang hebat" sang prajurit tersenyum lalu bergumam sambil menatap langit terang berhiaskan bintang diatasnya.

.

.

Jimin dan pengawalnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka pagi-pagi sekali. Kembali mereka melalui sebuah hutan dan bukit kecil hingga tiba disebuah pemukiman dibalik bukit tersebut. Wilayah ini benar-benar sudah jauh dari wilayah kerajaan. Jimin bahkan baru pertama kali menjejakkan kaki disini.

Jimin turun dari kudanya saat Jimin menemukan sebuah kedai makan ditengah pasar yang sedang ramai-ramainya itu. Tentu saja karena Jimin lapar dan harus mengisi perutnya. Apalagi Jimin juga membawa tiga pengawal yang harus ia perhatikan pula pola makannya. Jimin tidak ingin membuat mereka pingsan karena obsesinya menemukan Yoongi hingga melupakan kebutuhan makan mereka.

Jimin melangkah masuk kedai makan tersebut dan duduk disebuah meja didekat jendela sebelah kanan. Saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya, Jimin pun mulai memesan beberapa menu makanan. Seusai memesan makanannya, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kedai makan sambil sesekali berbincang ringan dengan ketiga pengawalnya. Dan saat tak sengaja mata Jimin menemukan seseorang yang tak asing untuk dikenalnya, Jimin bangkit dari duduknya. Sekedar memastikan jika orang itu bukanlah orang yang salah.

"Namjoon.."

Gumam Jimin menyebut seorang pelayan yang sedang melayani tamu disisi lain kedai makan tersebut yang sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya. Mungkin karena terlalu ramai. Dan baru saja Jimin akan melangkah untuk menghampiri orang ia yakini sebagai Namjoon itu, pesanan makanannya pun datang. Jimin hampir saja menabrak pelayan yang membawa pesanannya. Dan untungnya hal yang tidak diinginkan pun tidak terjadi. Jimin ingat ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ya, Jimin tidak boleh membuat keributan dan menarik perhatian Namjoon. Sebaiknya Jimin mencari informasi terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan jika Namjoon benar-benar sudah ditemukannya.

Jimin kembali duduk dan pelayan itupun segera meletakkan pesanan Jimin dimeja. Setelah mempersilakan Jimin dan pengawalnya untuk makan, pelayan itupun pergi. Namun sebelum itu, Jimin menahannya agar tetap berada ditempatnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenal pria diujung sana?" Jimin menunjuk Namjoon dan pelayan itupun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jimin.

"Ah, itu Kim Namjoon. Iya Tuan, saya mengenalnya. Dia pelayan baru disini" Jimin tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Akhirnya ia menemukan jalan satu-satunya untuk menemukan Yoongi.

"Apa kau tahu ia tinggal dimana?" sang pelayan yang mendapat pertanyaan itupun mengernyit curiga pada Jimin. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena merasa bukan urusannya sang pelayan itupun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Saya tidak tahu dimana tepatnya, tapi yang saya dengar ia tinggal disebuah rumah dipinggir desa ini. Dia selalu pulang menuju kearah selatan, mungkin rumahnya ada disana". Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pelayan itu, Jimin pun menggumamkan terima kasih. Jimin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa koin lalu memberikannya pada sang pelayan yang disambut kebingungan oleh pelayan tersebut.

"Terima saja, anggap ini tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah melayaniku dengan baik" pelayan itupun tersenyum dan menerima koin yang diberikan oleh Jimin kemudian pergi dari hadapan Jimin.

"Makanlah yang kenyang, setelah ini kita harus mengikuti kemana Namjoon pergi" para pengawal Jimin pun mengangguk hormat. Setelahnya Jimin menyantap makanannya dengan senyum yang tak berhenti mengembang dibibirnya.

.

.

Jimin masih menunggu dengan sabar diujung jalan yang cukup jauh dari kedai makan yang ia singgahi tadi. Jimin memutuskan menunggu Namjoon hingga selesai bekerja. Dengan begitu ia bisa mengikuti pria itu yang kemungkinan besar pasti tinggal bersama Yoongi.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan akhirnya penantian Jimin pun berujung. Jimin melihat Namjoon keluar dari kedai makan dan bersiap untuk pulang. Jimin menunggangi kudanya disusul oleh ketiga pengawalnya. Jimin harus pintar mengendalikan langkah kudanya agar tetap berada dijarak aman yang tidak memungkinkan Namjoon menyadari jika ia sedang diikuti. Namjoon berjalan kaki jika ingin tahu, dan itu lebih beresiko tinggi untuk Namjoon menyadari jika sedang diintai diam-diam.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Namjoon sampai dirumah. Langit sudah gelap, menandakan jika Namjoon terlambat pulang. Semua gara-gara kaki kudanya yang sedang terluka, jadi mau tidak mau Namjoon harus berjalan kaki saat pergi dan pulang bekerja.

"Aku pulang.."

Kening Namjoon berkerut saat tak menerima jawaban dari Yoongi seperti biasa. "Apa Yoongi sudah tidur ya?" gumam Namjoon sendirian. Namjoon pun melangkah mendekat kearah kamar Yoongi. Namjoon membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan Yoongi yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas bersama dengan Jihoon disampingnya. Oh lihatlah, bahkan Yoongi masih terlihat seperti bayi jika sedang terlelap seperti itu. Namjoon tersenyum geli lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon. Bayi berumur dua bulan itu semakin tumbuh dan terlihat sangat sehat. Betapa beruntungnya Namjoon yang telah diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa merawat lelaki yang dicintainya dan juga buah hatinya. Namjoon seakan tidak peduli jika Yoongi tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya, ataupun mengingat Jihoon bukanlah anak kandungnya. Namjoon terlanjur sangat menyayangi keduanya.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan pergi menuju dapur. Namjoon lapar dan berencana membuat makanan seadanya tanpa harus membangunkan Yoongi. Namun saat menemukan diatas meja makan sudah ada tudung saji, Namjoon pun tersenyum bahagia. Rupanya Yoongi sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

Namjoon membuka tudung saji tersebut dan ia bisa melihat beberapa menu makanan buatan Yoongi yang tersaji seolah mengundangnya untuk segera melahapnya. Tanpa basa-basi Namjoon pun mulai memakan masakan Yoongi dengan lahap.

"Kau terlihat seperti tidak makan selama seminggu" kekehan seseorang diseberang meja menghentikan acara makan Namjoon. Susah payah Namjoon menelan sisa makanan yang ada dimulutnya, dan tersenyum lebar hingga menenggelamkan matanya.

"Masakanmu selalu membuatku berselera untuk makan, Yoongi. Sangat lezat jika kau ingin aku jujur" jawab Namjoon yang malah membuat Yoongi berdecih geli mendengarnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Namjoon. Itu hanya makanan biasa dan rasanya pun juga biasa" tapi kemudian Yoongi memberikan senyuman tanda terima kasihnya pada Namjoon yang sudah membuat hatinya senang karena memuji masakannya.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Yoongi. Dan kenapa kau bangun huh?"

Yoongi menyusul duduk dikursi lain dimeja makan itu. Sedikit mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendengar suara kunyahanmu yang terlalu bersemangat itu? Kau berisik Namjoon" Namjoon tak bisa untuk menahan tawanya setelah itu. Jawaban Yoongi begitu konyol namun sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku minta maaf jika itu mengganggumu, Yoongi"

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu, aku memang berencana bangun saat tahu jika kau sudah pulang. Sebenarnya aku tahu saat kau masuk kamar tadi, tapi aku masih setengah sadar jadi aku baru memutuskan bangun sekarang"

Namjoon mengusap tangan Yoongi yang berada diatas meja. "Terima kasih sudah menungguku pulang" ujar Namjoon sedikit terharu.

"Itu sudah tugasku, kau bekerja untuk tetap memberikan kehidupan bagiku dan juga Jihoon. Aku harus membalasnya. Dan aku pikir ini cara terbaik untuk membalas kebaikanmu Namjoon. Aku sangat berterima kasih" Yoongi yang cengeng pun akhirnya muncul. Sesaat setelah kalimatnya selesai, pria manis itupun menitikkan air matanya. Sungguh, Namjoon sangat berperan penting dikehidupannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku senang melakukannya. Kau dan Jihoon sekarang tanggung jawabku. Sebagai teman yang baik aku akan menjaga kalian sekuat yang aku mampu"

Lalu keduanya terlibat disuasana yang begitu tenang sambil tetap memberikan senyum satu sama lain. Hingga Namjoon mengakhiri perbincangan mereka setelah itu.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, Yoongi" Namjoon mengusap pelan puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Dan jangan membantah, aku bisa membereskan ini sendiri" seolah Namjoon menyadari saat Yoongi akan membuka mulutnya untuk membantah perintah Namjoon. Tak ada pilihan lain selain Yoongi menuruti perkataan Namjoon. Perbincangan Namjoon dan Yoongi pun berakhir disitu.

Yang tanpa mereka ketahui, ada Jimin yang beridiri tepat didepan rumah kecil yang ditempati Namjoon dan Yoongi. Jimin mendengar semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Jadi namanya Jihoon? Nama yang bagus, Yoongi" lirih Jimin sambil terus tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Jimin pun berbalik dan tiga pengawal dibelakangnya sudah siap menerima titah darinya. "Besok kita kembali kemari. Sekarang kita cari tempat untuk beristirahat"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jimin dan tiga pengawalnya kembali ke rumah Namjoon dan Yoongi. Hari masih sangat pagi dan Jimin yakin Namjoon juga belum berangkat bekerja. Jimin sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumah seperti kemarin. Dan saat mendengar suara nyaring Yoongi yang memanggil Namjoon dari dalam, Jimin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedikit lagi menyentuh pintu kayu tersebut.

Jimin kembali berperan sebagai penguping pembicaraan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Kondisi rumah yang tak begitu luas dan terbuat dari kayu sederhana, memudahkan Jimin untuk mendengar perbincangan didalam rumah walaupun samar. Kembali Jimin dibuat cemburu akan kedekatan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Yoongi meminta bantuan Namjoon memotong sayuran yang akan dia masak nantinya. Benar-benar seperti kehidupan suami istri yang bahagia, pikir Jimin. Tapi Jimin tak akan lagi berpikiran jika Yoongi ada hubungan khusus dengan Namjoon. Cukup dari penjelasan Seokjin dan perbincangan kedua orang itu kemarin malam. Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya berteman.

.

Saat tak lagi mendengar suara Yoongi dan Namjoon, Jimin lebih memasang telinganya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju kearah kanan rumah. Jimin yakin itu adalah Yoongi. Dada Jimin tiba-tiba saja terasa menggebu dan bersemangat. Jimin memantapkan hati untuk mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Dan tak berselang lama, pintu itupun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang sangat Jimin rindukan selama ini. Min Yoongi.

"Apa kabar Yoongi?" sapa Jimin tenang disertai senyuman yang begitu menukik tajam.

"T-Tuanku?" jelas terlihat gurat terkejut diwajah manis Yoongi..

Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu pandang sesaat. Sampai saat Yoongi kembali pada kesadarannya, Yoongi berniat menutup kembali pintu tersebut yang sayangnya tak pernah tertutup karena Jimin menahan hingga tangannya terjepit. Jimin meringis saat merasakan ngilu dijari-jarinya. Tentu saja Yoongi kembali membukanya walaupun terpaksa. Yoongi sebenarnya panik tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Yoongi tidak ingin memandang Jimin lama-lama.

Jimin tersenyum kecut melihat Yoongi yang seolah tak mempedulikannya lagi. "Aku ingin bicara padamu, Yoongi" suara lembut yang membuat hati Yoongi perlahan berdesir. Yoongi kembali memandang Jimin dengan hati-hati.

"Apa Tuanku kemari untuk menyeretku dan Namjoon untuk kembali dipenjarakan?" terdengar jelas getaran disetiap ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat ketakutan hingga wajahnya memucat. Sebegitu takutnya kah Yoongi padanya? Tanya Jimin dalam hati.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Biarkan aku masuk, kita harus bicara" tanpa penolakan Yoongi pun mempersilakan Jimin masuk. Jimin duduk dikursi dengan Yoongi yang berdiri sedikit jauh dan membelakanginya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi Yoongi pikir ini cara terbaik untuk mengendalikan ledakan perasaannya setiap kali melihat Jimin yang seperti mimpi akhirnya bisa menemukannya.

Jimin duduk diam dikursinya. Mengamati sang selir yang berdiri membelakanginya. Hati Jimin terasa seperti dicubit mendapat penolakan secara tidak langsung dari Yoongi.

Jimin berdehem. "Yoongi, lihat aku" pinta Jimin pelan. Jimin menunggu cukup lama untuk mendapati Yoongi mau berbalik menghadapnya. Dan saat bertatapan dengan Yoongi, Jimin bisa melihat wajah manis yang sudah lama Jimin rindukan. Jimin tersenyum tipis walaupun ditatap seperti itu oleh Yoongi. Yoongi jelas sekali mengantisipasi.

Jimin menurunkan pandangannya turun ke bawah hingga perut Yoongi. Dada Jimin bergedup kacau saat yakin jika Yoongi sudah tidak mengandung lagi, Yoongi benar-benar sudah melahirkan.

"Pasti sangat sakit saat melahirkannya bukan?"

Yoongi terbelalak kaget menyadari pertanyaan Jimin yang tanpa basa-basi. Yoongi pun memandang perut ratanya dan perlahan mengusapnya, kemudian kembali menatap Jimin yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ya, memang sangat sakit" datar dan dingin. Tangan Jimin mengerat bersamaan dengan dadanya yang perlahan merasakan sesak.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Yoongi mengernyit tidak suka. Jimin begitu tenang bertanya seperti itu. Tidak ingatkah Jimin pada perkataannya yang lalu?. Yoongi berdehem untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. "Untuk apa menanyakannya? Bukankah Tuanku tidak peduli padanya? Bahkan Tuanku pun tidak mau mengakuinya"

Jimin berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Memandangnya penuh sorot penyesalan yang sebenarnya Yoongi pun mengetahuinya. "Dengarkan aku Yoongi. Aku kemari untuk minta maaf padamu. Aku tahu aku salah, jadi tolong maafkan aku. Kembalilah bersamaku.." Jimin mencoba menggapai tangan Yoongi namun dengan cepat Yoongi menarik lengannya hingga Jimin hanya menggenggam udara kosong.

"Atas dasar apa Tuanku berubah pikiran seperti itu?" walaupun kesal tapi Jimin berhasil membuat Yoongi penasaran.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Jadi dengarkan aku dan jangan potong pembicaraanku" Yoongi mengangguk sedikit angkuh. Harga dirinya harus dijunjung tinggi tentu saja. Yoongi tidak ingin dianggap remeh lagi oleh Jimin.

"Seokjin sudah meninggal, Yoongi". Bohong jika Yoongi tidak terkejut dan hampir mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun Yoongi mengurungkannya. "Seokjin sakit, dan sebelum Seokjin meninggal, dia sudah memberitahu segalanya. Dialah yang menjebakmu dengan Namjoon. Dia merencanakan semuanya agar kau terlihat seperti menghianatiku. Dan dengan mudahnya aku mempercayainya. Jadi, aku mohon maafkan aku Yoongi. Maaf aku sempat tidak mempercayaimu. Menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan, dan soal bayi kita. Maaf aku sudah pernah menyakitimu dengan tidak mempercayainya sebagai anak kandungku" lanjut Jimin hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Jimin terengah dengan mata yang mulai berembun. Oh Dewa, kuatkan hati Yoongi agar tidak mudah luluh melihat Jimin saat ini.

Yoongi berbalik lagi. Tak sanggup berlama-lama memandang Jimin yang memohon-mohon padanya seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin sekali memeluk Jimin yang terlihat tulus meminta maaf padanya. Tapi rasa sakit yang sebelumnya Jimin berikan padanya tak serta merta menghilang dari hatinya.

Tanpa Yoongi duga Jimin mendekat padanya, memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan menumpukkan kepalanya pada pundak Yoongi. Tubuh Yoongi menengang seketika, terlalu terkejut mendapat pelukan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan dari Jimin. Jimin memeluknya begitu erat hingga membuat mereka semakin rapat.

"Berbulan-bulan aku mencarimu Yoongi. Kau membuatku hampir gila karena tiba-tiba menghilang. Kau tak tahu bagaimana kacaunya aku saat kau tak lagi ada disekitarku. Aku merindukanmu, kumohon kembalilah.." bisik Jimin dengan suara rendahnya yang menggetarkan hati Yoongi. Apa ini saatnya Yoongi menyerah dari pertahanannya?

Baiklah, sepertinya Yoongi sudah kalah pada perasanya terhadap Jimin. Yoongi menangkup lengan Jimin yang melingkari perutnya dan mulai menepuknya pelan. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum haru, penuturan Jimin terlalu kuat hingga merubuhkan pertahanannya untuk bersikap dingin pada Jimin. Sebut saja Yoongi bodoh karena terlalu cepat untuk luluh ditangan Jimin. Tapi bukankah memang cinta itu sulit dimengerti? Kita bisa menjadi lebih idiot dari orang bodoh sekalipun. Termasuk Yoongi.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuh Yoongi dengan lembut. Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi ditangan besarnya. Menatap dalam manik indah milik Yoongi, dan berbisik merdu tepat didepan bibir Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi.."

Lihatlah, kaki Yoongi tiba-tiba saja melemas dan siap untuk merosot. Tapi lengan kokoh Jimin dengan sigap menahannya. Yoongi terlalu terkejut, begitukah? Jimin tersenyum lembut dan tanpa mempedulikan wajah Yoongi yang semakin memerah, Jimin mengecup singkat bibir mungil milik Yoongi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

Yoongi terlihat salah tingkah, Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya yang malah membuat Jimin semakin ingin segera membawa Yoongi pulang. Jimin menghentikan kegugupan Yoongi saat Jimin memegang dagu Yoongi dengan begitu lembut. Mereka pun bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat. Saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing lewat tatapan mata.

"Aku akan menerima jawabanmu, apapun itu Yoongi. Tapi aku akan tetap membawamu pulang walaupun kau menjawab kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku-"

"Aku juga mencintai Tuanku"

Sangat cepat hingga Jimin terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya. Dan sekarang Jiminlah yang terlihat seperti tak sadarkan diri. Yoongi memberanikan diri menghambur memeluk Jimin dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya pada dada bidang didepannya. Yoongi sangat malu. Dan sekiranya Jimin sudah kembali pada kesadarannya, Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan begitu erat. Sambil terkekeh kecil Jimin menggumamkan terima kasih pada Yoongi yang sudah jujur mengatakan jika ia juga mencintai Jimin. Jimin benar-benar bersyukur.

.

Jimin kembali memegang dagu Yoongi dan perlahan mengangkatnya. Mata merekapun kembali beradu dalam sebuah tatapan penuh cinta dan kerinduan yang dalam. Kemudian Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama menutup matanya dan membiarkan naluri yang bekerja hingga membuat kedua belah bibir mereka bersatu. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Karena suara tangisan bayi yang tiba-tiba pecah seakan membuyarkan suasana manis yang telah Jimin dan Yoongi bangun. Keduanya kompak membuka mata dan akhirnya terkekeh bersama.

"Sepertinya Jihoon tidak suka melihat orang tuanya bersama tanpa dia" ujar Yoongi dengan nada malunya.

"Jadi namanya Jihoon? Nama yang bagus" ujar Jimin berpura-pura. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dari kemarin bukan? Jimin tersenyum seraya mengusap pipi putih Yoongi dengan sayang. Yoongi tersipu lagi.

"Jihoon begitu mirip dengan Tuanku, maka dari itu aku memberikan nama itu padanya. Park Jihoon"

Yoongi pun memberanikan diri lebih dulu menggenggam tangan Jimin. "Jihoon pasti haus, dia baru bangun tidur. Tuanku ingin melihatnya?"

Jimin mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, bawa aku menemui anakku"

Kemudian Yoongi membawa Jimin melewati ruang tengah menuju kamarnya. Tanpa mempedulikan jika sejak tadi ada Namjoon yang memperhatikan semuanya dari balik pintu pemisah antara ruang tengah dengan dapur. Namjoon meremas dada kirinya pelan. Begitu sakit dan membuatnya panas. Namjoon berbalik dan keluar dari rumah menuju halaman belakang. Namjoon menumpahkan isi hatinya melalui kapak dan kayu bakar dihadapannya.

Demi sebuah hubungan yang membaik diantara ketiganya, memang harus ada hati yang dikorbankan. Dan mungkin itu harus hati Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Cepet kan updatenya? kkkk**

 **udah dilanjut ini looohh~~ jadi harus tanggung jawab ngasih review biar aim semangat buat nerusin cerita lagi :v**

 **agak pendek memang, kalo panjang2 takut molor.. lagi juga idenya mentok sampe sini hehe**

 **yang gak terima yungi maapin jimin cepet2 boleh kok nimpukin author satu ini pake emas batangan :"""**

 **abis gimana ya? gakuku ganana aja bikin miniminisquad ini lama2 terpisah.. kukanjugainginmenyatukanmerekalagi :'D**

 **dan sepertinya kudu cuss lagi buat lemesin jari, jadi selamat berbaper ria buat yang mau baper kalo gak mo baper ya roti aja.. itu juga enak kok hehe**

 **see ya papaaaiii readers kesayangannya Diy, moah moah :***

ⓒ **Diy**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Darkest Passion**

MinYoon

Yaoi

GS!for Permaisuri

Random name mentioned

DLDR! Be a smart reader

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didalam kamar, Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jimin. Yoongi melihat Jimin bergeming melihat kearah ranjang dimana Jihoon yang dengan ajaibnya terdiam dari tangis setelah Jimin dan Yoongi memasuki kamarnya. "Jihoon ingin mencari perhatian rupanya" ujar Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya yang mengembang. Tanpa menjawab Yoongi, dalam diam perlahan Jimin mendekat dan duduk disamping bayi mungil itu dengan Yoongi yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

Tangan Jimin terangkat, membelai lembut kulit pipi bayinya yang terasa halus ditelapak tangannya. Jimin menyunggingkan senyum haru yang tak dapat Yoongi lihat karena Jimin membelakanginya.

"Terima kasih sudah lahir dengan selamat, anakku. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mendampingi ibumu saat berjuang melahirkanmu" gumam Jimin sedikit bergetar. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menyerang batin Jimin. Tanpa Jimin duga ada sebuah tangan yang memijat bahunya pelan dari belakang. Jimin tahu itu Yoongi.

"Jihoon pasti paham. Sudahlah Tuanku, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jihoon pasti juga begitu" tutur Yoongi menenangkan sambil memandang Jihoon yang hanya menggeliat kecil dengan mata berbinarnya yang mengerjap lucu. Jimin pun berdiri lalu menghadap pada Yoongi. Jimin menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Yoongi sempat terkejut namun setelahnya Yoongi menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Entah harus bagaimana lagi caraku berterima kasih padamu, Yoongi. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sekali lagi terima kasih"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Mari kita besarkan Jihoon bersama, itu lebih dari cukup untuk berterima kasih. Dan aku juga mencintai Tuanku. Sangat.." Jimin terkekeh mengiyakan perkataan Yoongi. Selirnya ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan dalam pelukannya.

.

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Jimin, dan Jimin rasa Jimin harus menanyakannya pada Yoongi. Tentang Soonyoung. Jimin tiba-tiba terpikir, apa Yoongi bisa menerima Soonyoung sebagai buah hatinya yang lain? Jimin ragu tapi Jimin harus mencoba untuk memperjelas semuanya. Jimin menghela nafasnya sedikit berat.

"Tapi Yoongi, bagaimana dengan Soonyoung? Disana masih ada Soonyoung, adik Jihoon. Apa kau bersedia menjadi ibu untuknya juga?" tanya Jimin was-was. Jimin bisa merasakan tubuh Yoongi sempat menegang, membuat Jimin semakin cemas. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, Jimin merasakan pergerakan Yoongi. Masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan, Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan mencobanya. Menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Soonyoung. Jihoon dan Soonyoung, mereka adalah anakku"

Bolehkah Jimin berlebihan? Jimin tidak menyangka jika Yoongi akan memberikan jawaban yang mampu membuat senyum Jimin melebar sempurna hingga menenggelamkan mata sipitnya. Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya sampai benar-benar merapatkan tubuh Yoongi padanya dan terus saja merapalkan terima kasih pada Yoongi. Sesekali Jimin juga menciumi kening Yoongi tanpa menghiraukan racauan Yoongi yang mengeluh sesak karena Jimin terlalu kuat memeluknya. Jimin hanya terlalu bahagia. Jimin beruntung memiliki Yoongi sebagai orang terakhir yang menjadi selirnya. Orang yang paling tepat untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah keluar dari kamar dengan Yoongi yang menggendong Jihoon yang kembali terlelap, dan Jimin yang membawa pakaian Yoongi dan Jihoon. Rencananya mereka akan menemui Namjoon untuk membicarakan perihal Jimin yang akan membawa Yoongi dan Jihoon kembali ke kerajaan. Tanpa Jimin dan Yoongi duga ternyata Namjoon sudah duduk tenang di ruang tengah yang tadinya Yoongi pikir Namjoon masih di dapur.

Jimin berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Namjoon. Yoongi menyusul dikursi yang lain.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa tujuanku, kau pasti sudah paham" suara rendah Jimin membuka pembicaraan. Namjoon pun mengalihkan pandangan datarnya pada Jimin.

"Dan aku tahu aku salah kemarin. Aku minta maaf, Kim" lanjut Jimin. Jimin sadar diri, ia juga harus meminta maaf pada Namjoon. Namjoon masih mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya untuk Jimin. Sedikit risih dengan reaksi Namjoon, tapi Jimin memilih untuk tidak memusingkan hal itu. Jimin pikir itu wajar.

"Jangan buat aku menyesal melepaskan Yoongi"

Jawab Namjoon tiba-tiba dan begitu cepat. Jimin bukan tak paham apa maksud Namjoon. Namjoon mencintai Yoongi, dan Jimin tahu apa arti dari ucapan Namjoon tersebut.

"Kau bisa memegang perkataanku". Benar-benar perbincangan pria dewasa. Tanpa basa-basi dan tepat pada intinya.

"Terima kasih sudah merawat Yoongi dan Jihoon selama ini. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu" Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Bukan masalah, itu sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai teman Yoongi. Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi sebelum hari semakin panas. Dan kau Yoongi, jaga diri baik-baik". Yoongi mengangguk, suaranya tertelan karena menahan tangis yang bisa saja meledak jika ia tak bisa mengendalikannya. Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya disusul Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka bertiga keluar rumah dan disana sudah ada tiga prajurit yang menunggu. Juga ada sebuah tandu yang digunakan untuk mengangkut Yoongi menempuh perjalanan. Yoongi mengernyit bingung, bagaimana cara Jimin membawa tandu dengan tiga orang prajuritnya itu. Sedangkan ada empat ekor kuda juga disana yang pasti mereka menungganginya satu persatu.

"Aku yang meminta mereka berjalan ke pasar dan menyewa tandu untukmu, Yoongi. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau dan Jihoon menunggang kuda, terlalu berbahaya". Seakan tahu apa dipikirkan Yoongi, Jimin pun membuka bicara. Yoongi mengangguk paham dan mulai berjalan mendekati tandu.

"Yoongi!"

Belum sempat Yoongi menapakkan kaki kedalam tandu, tiba-tiba saja Namjoon berlari kearahnya dan dengan cepat mendekap Yoongi bersama Jihoon. Perlu beberapa saat untuk semua orang yang ada disitu untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Setelah Namjoon merosot jatuh dengan darah yang mengalir dibibirnya, barulah semua orang menyadari. Ada penyelundup yang mencoba mencelakai Yoongi.

Tiga prajurit yang ada disana segera menarik pedangnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Siapa disana?!" teriak salah satu prajurit yang akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon. Dengan cepat ketiga prajurit itu mengejar orang tersebut yang sudah melarikan diri.

Sedangkan Yoongi masih terpaku ditempatnya, begitu juga dengan Jimin. Jimin sebisa mungkin kembali pada kesadarannya dan segera menghampiri Namjoon yang hampir menyentuh tanah. Jimin menangkap tubuh lemas Namjoon yang bergetar hebat dengan panah yang menancap sempurna dipunggung kirinya. Sepertinya panah itu menembus hingga jantung Namjoon.

"Namjoon!" Yoongi bersimpuh. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah manis lelaki itu.

"Aku akan mencabut panahnya, bertahanlah Namjoon". Saat Jimin hendak memegang panah yang menancap pada Namjoon, tangan lemah Namjoon menahannya seraya menggeleng pelan. Jimin pun mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih menuruti Namjoon.

"B-berbahagialah.." Namjoon mencoba menggapai wajah Yoongi dan Yoongi membantu tangan Namjoon untuk ia letakkan pada pipi kirinya. Yoongi semakin terisak hebat. Disusul oleh Jihoon yang sepertinya tahu sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Jimin memilih diam.

"Namjoon, bertahanlah. Aku mohon.." pinta Yoongi dengan suara paraunya. Namjoon tersenyum tipis. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang dengan lancangnya terjun dari mata Yoongi. Namjoon tidak menyukai itu. Namjoon benci melihat Yoongi menangis bahkan saat Yoongi menangis untuknya.

"J-jangan menangishhh.. a-akuhh.." Namjoon terbatuk sebentar, dadanya sesak menahan nyeri yang menjalar keseluruh sendi tubuhnya. "Aku m-mencintaimuh, Y-Yoongi" dengan sisa tenaga yang Namjoon miliki, pria itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya terakhir kali, karena setelahnya perlahan tangan Namjoon terasa semakin berat dan merosot turun dari wajah Yoongi. Matanya pun tertutup pelan seiring dengan teriakan Yoongi yang terus memintanya untuk bertahan yang sayangnya tak dapat menghalangi kegelapan yang sedikit demi sedikit menelan kesadaran Namjoon.

Namjoon pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yoongi, meninggalkan dunianya.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Namjoon, Yoongi masih sesekali menitikkan air matanya dalam diam. Jimin dan Yoongi akhirnya menunda kepulangan mereka untuk mengurus Namjoon terlebih dahulu dan pastinya juga menunggu ketiga prajuritnya kembali. Saat ini Jimin dan Yoongi menghadap jasad Namjoon yang sudah terbalut oleh pakaian serba putihnya. Jihoon kembali tertidur setelah lelah menangis bersama Yoongi tadi. Bayi mungil itu sekarang terlelap tepat diantara Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Harusnya aku yang menyelamatkanmu" lirih Jimin memecah keheningan. Yoongi terpaksa memutus pandangannya dari jasad Namjoon dan beralih menatap Jimin yang masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Tuanku". Jimin pun menoleh, membalas tatapan Yoongi padanya. Tangan Jimin terangkat menangkup pipi Yoongi. "Kau beruntung dicintai olehnya, Namjoon pria yang baik". Yoongi menggenggam telapak tangan Jimin yang menangkup pipinya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku memang beruntung". Jimin tak merasa cemburu sama sekali mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Justru ada sebuah kebanggaan yang menyelinap dihati kecilnya. Yoongi memang pantas untuk dicintai siapapun, termasuk Namjoon. Dan Jimin semakin bangga karena cinta Yoongi tak ia berikan selain padanya meskipun ada orang lain yang mencintainya. Cinta Yoongi hanya berbalas untuk Jimin.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga cintamu, Yoongi. Aku lebih beruntung karena akulah yang mendapatkannya". Yoongi mengangguk, Jimin kembali mengulas senyum teduh yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Yoongi.

.

Selang beberapa saat, ketiga prajurit Jimin akhirnya kembali. Berhasil membawa penyelundup yang menjadi tersangka utama kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi, katakan apa tujuanmu?"

Jimin memandang sengit pada orang yang saat ini berlutut dihadapannya. Wajahnya penuh memar yang Jimin yakin orang itu mendapatkannya dari para prajuritnya. Orang itu berdecih, menyunggingkan seringai yang begitu memuakkan bagi Jimin.

"Dia-" orang itu menunjuk Yoongi sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "-dia tidak pantas untuk hidup. Dia harus mati. Hanya permaisurilah yang pantas untuk anda". Kening Jimin berkerut samar. Orang ini baru saja menyebut Seokjin?

"Apa maksudmu?!" nada Jimin meninggi, yang malah membuat orang itu terkekeh.

"Anda ingat tentang kejadian dia dengan pria itu? Aku, Bang Yongguk. Akulah yang melakukannya".

 _DEG_

Jimin tersentak, begitu juga Yoongi yang berdiri tak jauh disamping Jimin. Jadi orang ini adalah suruhan Seokjin saat itu. Penyebab utama semua kekacauan ini.

"Jadi Seokjin yang memintamu saat itu?! Berani-beraninya!" Jimin menggeram, sudah siap untuk menghantam wajah pria yang ternyata adalah orang yang sempat bekerja untuknya di kerajaan. Namun tangan Jimin hanya melayang diudara, setelah Jimin merasakan ada tangan lembut yang menahannya.

"Kerajaan punya hukuman yang lebih pantas untuk orang ini, Tuanku. Jangan kotori tangan Tuanku dengan perbuatan kasar seperti ini" suara Yoongi yang lembut mampu menenangkan Jimin dalam sekejap. Jimin pun melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Kau, bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu nanti" Jimin menunjuk tepat diwajah Yongguk yang masih menyeringai padanya.

"Ikat dan kurung orang ini didalam kamar selagi kita mengurus Namjoon. Setelah itu kita kembali ke kerajaan" titah Jimin yang segera diangguki oleh ketiga prajuritnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga setelah kepulangan Jimin dan Yoongi ke kerajaan. Hari ini pula hukuman bagi Yongguk telah diputuskan. Pria itu akhirnya dijatuhi hukuman mati. Nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa, begitulah kira-kira hukum yang berlaku di kerajaan.

.

Saat ini Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berada didalam kamar istana utama. Hari sudah malam dan Jihoon serta Soonyoung pun sudah tertidur di kamar seberang. Yoongi yang sudah berganti pakaian tidur, saat ini duduk diujung ranjang dengan tangan kanannya memijit pelan lengan kirinya. Seharian Jihoon sangat rewel tak seperti biasanya, Jihoon sama sekali tak mau lepas dari gendongan Yoongi. Itulah sebabnya tangan kiri Yoongi sekarang terasa kebas.

Jimin yang baru selesai berganti pakaian tidurnya, berjalan mendekat pada Yoongi. Jimin berlutut didepan Yoongi. Yoongi berjengit, berniat meminta Jimin untuk bangkit. Tapi Jimin tak bergeming dan menahan Yoongi agar tetap ditempatnya.

"Kau lelah?" tangan Jimin terulur menyentuh lengan kiri Yoongi. Memijitnya pelan dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari mata Yoongi.

"Sudah tugasku merawat mereka, Tuanku. Aku tidak akan memberikan tugas ini sepenuhnya pada pelayan, aku ingin Jihoon dan Soonyoung besar dengan tanganku". Mau tak mau Jimin dibuat tersenyum oleh penuturan Yoongi yang begitu tulus.

"Kau begitu mengagumkan, Yoongi" Jimin menurunkan tangannya. Menggapai tangan Yoongi untuk dibawanya kedepan bibir lalu mengecupnya dalam. Hati Yoongi berdesir saat merasakan kelembutan bibir Jimin mendarat dipunggung tangannya.

Jimin melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali menatap Yoongi. "Tentang pria itu, kerajaan memutuskan untuk memberikan hukuman mati padanya esok". Mata Yoongi membulat. Bukankah itu sangat kejam? Yoongi pikir ada cara lain yang lebih tepat, ia pun mencoba menyurakan pikirannya. "Tuanku, apa tidak biarkan saja dia dipenjara. Aku rasa hukuman itu cukup untuknya" Yoongi mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Ia yakin cara itu lebih manusiawi daripada harus menghilangkan nyawa pria tersebut.

"Nyawa dibayar nyawa, Yoongi. Itu lebih adil. Dipenjara bukan jaminan baginya untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatannya. Apalagi kau adalah sasarannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekat bahkan melukaimu sedikitpun" Jimin kembali mencium punggung tangan Yoongi. Dan perlahan memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu diseluruh permukaan tangan Yoongi.

"Kau sangat berharga, dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Tetaplah disisiku, Yoongi" racau Jimin disela kecupannya.

Setelah puas mengecupi setiap jengkal tangan Yoongi, Jimin pun bangkit. Berdiri dihadapan Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi terpaksa harus mendongak. Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dan menunduk perlahan. Begitu cepat dan tepat bibir Jimin mendarat diatas bibir Yoongi. Yoongi masih setengah sadar. Lelaki manis itu mengerjap saking terkejutnya. Namun tak lama Yoongi akhirnya menutup mata dan memilih mengikuti alur kecupan Jimin yang berubah menjadi ciuman dalam waktu yang tak berselang lama. Jimin tersenyum ditengah kegiatannya yang berhasil membuat Yoongi menurut padanya.

.

"Ennhh.."

Lenguhan pertama yang berhasil lolos dari Yoongi. Membuat Jimin semakin tenggelam dalam hasratnya untuk mencumbu Yoongi lebih dalam. Sepertinya niat Jimin yang tadinya sekedar untuk bermain-main sekarang berubah menjadi niat untuk memiliki Yoongi malam ini. Salahkan desahan Yoongi yang mengundang sisi lain dalam diri Jimin yang ia sebut sebagai gairah.

Jimin menurunkan ciumannya saat dirasa nafas Yoongi terasa memendek. Jimin tak ingin Yoongi tersiksa, jadi Jimin membiarkan Yoongi meraup udara untuk paru-parunya. Kini Jimin menelusuri garis rahang Yoongi, mengecupnya dengan basah dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Hingga saat ciuman Jimin sampai ditelinga kiri Yoongi, Jimin menjilatnya dengan sensual. Nafas panas Jimin menyapu daun telinga Yoongi yang sudah basah hingga membuat pandangan Yoongi semakin meremang. Yoongi tak bisa menahan lenguhannya lagi.

"T-Tuankuhh.. ennh.."

Jimin menyeringai.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Yoongi. Sekarang.." bisik Jimin rendah. Apa yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selain pasrah? Yoongi pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Cukup untuk memberitahu Jimin untuk berbuat lebih pada Yoongi.

Jimin mendorong Yoongi untuk naik keatas ranjang sepenuhnya tanpa melepaskan lumatannya pada telinga Yoongi. Jimin sengaja tak membaringkan Yoongi, Jimin malah menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan menghadapnya. Jimin kembali meraup bibir Yoongi yang sudah membengkak itu. Mengikuti naluri, dengan berani Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jimin. Membalas lumatan Jimin dengan irama yang sama.

Jimin semakin merapatkan tubuh Yoongi padanya. Agar Yoongi bisa merasakan miliknya yang sudah bereaksi dibawah sana. Yoongi sempat bergetar saat merasakan milik Jimin yang sudah mengeras bertabrakan dengan miliknya yang juga sudah sama kerasnya. Jimin meremas pinggang Yoongi dan lagi-lagi membuat Yoongi meloloskan desahannya.

.

Tangan Jimin dengan lihai melepas semua yang melekat pada tubuh Yoongi. Sekarang posisi sudah berubah. Yoongi sudah terlentang pasrah dibawah Jimin. Sangat indah. Masih sama dengan terakhir kali Jimin melihat tubuh telanjang Yoongi. Hanya saja bedanya sekarang tepat diperut bawah Yoongi terdapat bekas luka sayatan. Jimin tak bisa menahan senyum harunya. Dari situlah Jihoon terlahir. Pasti Yoongi sangat kesakitan saat itu.

Jimin menurunkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap pada bekas luka tersebut. Jimin pun mengecupnya sangat lembut. Yoongi yang sadar dengan apa yang Jimin lakukan berusaha menahan air matanya.

Jimin mengecupi sepanjang luka sayatan tersebut penuh kelembutan. Takut jika kalau Jimin kasar sedikit saja itu akan menyakiti Yoongi.

"Katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu, Yoongi"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Yoongi, Jimin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sekarang diangkatnya salah satu kaki Yoongi oleh Jimin. Jimin mengendusi mulai dari mata kaki dalam, turun hingga paha dalam milik Yoongi. Nafas panas yang diberikan oleh Jimin disepanjang kakinya, membuat Yoongi semakin tak karuan. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yoongi mendesah, Yoongi pun tak tahu. Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin Jimin segera memulainya, tapi Yoongi terlalu takut untuk meminta.

Tapi sayangnya Jimin bukan orang yang tidak peka dengan apa yang Yoongi inginkan. Melihat Yoongi yang bergerak gelisah cukup mengartikan jika Yoongi sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menyelesaikan ini.

Tanpa memberitahu Yoongi terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba saja Jimin sudah melesakkan satu jarinya memasuki lubang senggama Yoongi. Tentu saja sebelumnya Jimin membasahi jarinya dengan cairan bening milik Yoongi yang keluar dari pucuk kesejatiannya. Yoongi mendesis hebat seraya melengkungkan tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti bagian bawahnya kembali terobek setelah sekian lama tak terjamah oleh Jimin.

Jimin membiarkan jarinya bersemayam sejenak didalam Yoongi sebelum akhirnya Jimin menambah satu persatu jarinya untuk masuk kedalam Yoongi. Tiga jari Jimin sudah terbenam sempurna, dan sekarang saatnya Jimin menjalankan tugasnya untuk sedikit melonggarkan lubang senggama Yoongi sebelum Jimin memasukkan miliknya yang sebenarnya kesana.

.

"Aanhh.. T-Tuankuhh.. Ennhhh.."

Racauan Yoongi membuat Jimin hilang akal. Persetan dengan jarinya, Jimin segera saja mengeluarkannya dan ingin cepat menggantikannya dengan miliknya yang sudah menegak sempurna. Jimin membuka seluruh pakaiannya dengan tergesa. Miliknya yang sedari tadi masih terbungkus pakaian akhirnya terbebas juga. Jimin segera mengarahkan kesejatiannya tepat didepan lubang Yoongi. Menggodanya sebentar hingga membuat Yoongi semakin gelisah dibawahnya. Jimin sempat terkekeh, dan akhirnya Jimin sendiri sudah tidak tahan. Dituntunnya milik Jimin hingga sekarang perlahan mulai memasuki Yoongi. Semakin dalam, semakin panas dan nikmat. Keduanya mendesis.

Kesejatian Jimin berhasil terbenam didalam Yoongi. Sejenak terdiam agar Yoongi terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Tapi sepertinya memang Yoongi sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tak peduli dengan kelancangannya, Yoongi pun dengan berani meminta pada Jimin.

"Bergeraklah, Tuanku.. aku mohon..". Mata sayu itu. Jimin mana tega untuk menolak keinginan selirnya yang manis dengan tatapan memohon seperti itu?

Jimin pun bergerak. Perlahan dan lembut diawal, dan mulai kacau setelah beberapa saat.

Jimin terus menghujam Yoongi dengan keperkasaannya. Membuat Yoongi bergerak kacau sesuai dengan irama hentakannya. Pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan. Yoongi yang pasrah dibawahnya, tubuh putih yang mengkilap penuh keringat, bibir merekahnya yang sedikit terbuka, nafas dan desahannya yang tak karuan, serta panggilan Yoongi menyebut namanya yang terdengar merdu ditelinga Jimin.

Gairah Jimin begitu menggebu hanya saat ia bersama Yoongi. Yoongilah yang mampu membangun gairah sehebat ini dalam diri Jimin. Bukan salah Jimin jika Jimin begitu ingin menguasai apa saja yang ada pada diri Yoongi. Karena Yoongi lebih dari sempurna untuk Jimin miliki.

.

Akhirnya puncak itu menyambut keduanya. Yoongi mendahului Jimin, dan Jimin baru saja selesai menghabiskan miliknya yang ia tumpahkan diatas perut rata Yoongi.

Saat Yoongi menyadari Jimin tak mengeluarkannya didalam, Yoongi pun tak bisa menahan pertanyaannya. Dan jawaban Jimin sontak membuat pipi Yoongi merona hebat setelahnya.

"Aku tidak mau berpuasa jika ternyata kau dinyatakan hamil lagi, Yoongi. Itu sangat menyiksa jika harus melakukannya hanya sebulan sekali seperti sebelumnya"

Oh lihatlah, Yoongi ingin tenggelam saja rasanya. Itu artinya Jimin tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi tidur nyenyak setiap malam. Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang sibuk menutupi wajah memerahnya. Begitu menggemaskan.

Jimin pun segera berbaring disamping Yoongi, membiarkan sisa percintaan mereka yang membuat mereka lengket dan bau. Jimin kembali bangkit hanya untuk menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya bersama Yoongi. Yoongi masih belum membuka wajahnya, dan itu membuat Jimin mau tak mau terpaksa menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin yang sudah tersenyum kearahnya. Yoongi mengerjap lucu menunggu kalimat Jimin yang akan terlontar.

"Kau milikku, kemarin, hari ini, dan seterusnya. Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi"

Yoongi spontan tersenyum. Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Jimin. Bersembunyi didalam dekapan tubuh kekar sang raja sambil bergumam "Aku juga mencintai Tuanku". Jimin pun membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan lebih erat seraya menciumi puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat. Selamat malam, Yoongi"

Jimin dan Yoongi mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dengan saling berbagi pelukan hangat hingga alam mimpi menggantikan kesadaran mereka berdua. Setidaknya malam ini mereka baik-baik saja. Dan semoga saat esok menjelang semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC / END ?**

.

.

.

 **Helllaaaaws ada yang masih inget cerita ini? :v**

 **Enceh loh itu enceh hahahaha**

 **btw duuh ternyata lamaaakk bets yak :"**

 **mintak maaf lagi deh buat keterlambatbangetnya/? ff ini buat update, dan sekalinya update malah aneh gini wkwk**

 **itu kenapa ditulis tbc/end, sebenernya diy mumet mo nentuin ini cerita mo dilanjut apa enggak -_-**

 **takutnya kalo dilanjut bakal terbengkalai lagi kayak sebelum ini, tapi kalo end juga belum rela namatin haha.. soalnya masih ada ide yg belum tersalur/?**

 **boleh kali ya minta masukannya :"**

 **pokoknya review kalian jadi bahan pertimbangan banget buat diy, jadi jangan ninggalin ff ini sebelum ninggalin review ya :3**

 **papaiiiii~~~~**

ⓒ **Diy**


End file.
